We Are Family
by Ayrtha21keybladewielder
Summary: Last story in my first series. Senior year at MSA for Chase and Andie. They want everything to be perfect. But it can't be, cause nothing in life is perfect. Taylor's back and she's taking her obsession with Chase to an all time high.
1. Chapter 1

**We Are Family**

**Hey guys, first chapter of the last story in this series. Hmm, sad yes but on the bright side I just started another series that you should check out lol. Plus after this I'll do a few one-shots about the future and stuff like that. I'm gonna do a Chase and Andie wedding one-shot, them going to Egypt and any others that come to mind. Oh and for those of you who want a sequel to Littlest Things, I can't figure out where to place it in time. That's the only reason you haven't gotten one. As soon as I figure that out...if I ever figure it out then it'll get posted. Um what else, this one We Are Family will not be as long as the others. Only fifteen chapters, maybe less. But don't worry it will be good and full of drama and everything will be okay by the time I end it.**

**A/N-Shoney told me this was a song and she knows who sings it so if you wanna know ask her lol.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did Rob Hoffman would be mine.**

Chase Collins lay with his girlfriend Andie West wrapped in his arms. He was waiting for Blake to call him and tell him that it was time to get up. Andie who was sound asleep took a deep breath and let it out slowly before burying her face in his chest. Chase smiled and kissed her hair. They were lying on her and her little sister's bedroom floor. The bed was currently occupied by a sleeping Aydan. It wasn't big enough to fit the three of them so Chase and Andie had opted to sleep on the floor. The only reason Chase was there was because he'd left his house, basically running away from his horrible parents.

Chase was too excited to sleep. Blake had bought an eight room house and told Chase that he could move in with him. They were moving in the a couple of hours and Chase wanted to see the new house badly. He didn't get why they needed eight bedrooms but he wasn't about to complain. Andie and the crew had agreed to help them move. It was going to take all weekend mostly likely, cause they still had to go back to Chase and Blake house and pack them up before they could even think about moving. Chase wasn't looking forward to going back to his house, especially with Andie but the sooner he got out of there the better.

After all it was the summer before their senior year. One more year of high school and then Chase could move as far away from his parents as he wanted. As long as Andie was willing to move with him. He wouldn't go if Andie wasn't going with him, he refused. Chase was planning on having Andie by his side for the rest of their lives. They'd already gotten married for fake but he was planning on asking her to marry him for real as soon as they were out of high school. He wanted to start a family with Andie, they'd talked about how many kids they wanted and came to the conclusion that they'd have four.

That'd been the reason Chase left his house. His parents didn't like Andie because of where she came from. His mother was worse than his father, she'd actually found out where Andie's dad was and paid him to come and take her away from Chase. She'd called Andie a whore when she caught the two of them in bed and she was convinced that Andie was only with Chase to trap him with a pregnancy. His father wasn't too far behind her when it came to cruelness either. While Chase's mother had been yelling and screaming at the fact she found the teens in bed together, he decided to be a pervert and ask Blake and Chase how good Brandy and Andie were in bed. But Chase's mother still beat him, she told Chase that she didn't want to see her grandchildren if he had them with Andie.

Mr. West was as bad if not worse than Mr. And Mrs. Collins. He brought with him Aydan, Andie's half sister and he made Andie take care of her. He was a manwhore and only came back because he'd been offered so much money to make his oldest daughters life horrible. And he hit them both. The night that Mrs. Collins found them in bed, he took Andie and Aydan home and after hitting Andie locked her in a closet while he beat Aydan. The two had to be put in the hospital and Mr. West disappeared.

Chase had been scared that Andie would stop eating again and he didn't let her out of his sight. But she didn't, instead the morning that her father came to say goodbye she had a breakdown moments after he left. And Chase only got her to calm down and stop trashing her room because he told her she was breaking his heart. And she was, it broke Chase's heart to see the girl he loved in so much pain.

The two of them were better now. They kicked ass at their showcase with the tango and the dances that they did with their crew. And Andie did wonderful with her first choir showcase, she dedicated Beyonce's song "Flaws and All" to Chase and got Cable to help her put a video together. The summer had officially begun about a week ago and the two of them had spent every second together.

When Chase's phone began to vibrate across the nightstand he shot up into a sitting position and picked it up.

"Is it time?" He asked excitedly.

"Someone's excited." Blake teased. "Yep it's time wake all your friends up and let's get started."

"See you soon!" Chase said before hanging up.

He put his phone back on the nightstand and pushed Andie's hair away from her face. Leaning down, Chase pressed his lips to her temple gently.

"Andie, baby?" He whispered in her ear.

"Hmm?" Andie muttered burying her face in his thigh.

"It's time to get up."

She groaned and gripped his thigh tightly.

"Five more minutes." She muttered.

Chase laughed softly and ran his fingers through her hair softly. He kissed the back of her head before kissing her neck and shoulder blades. He bit her shoulder very gently and saw Andie shiver. Grinning, he bit it again before licking the shell of her ear.

"Alright!" Andie said furiously as she sat up. "Alright I'm up!"

Chase chuckled and cupped her face, her eyes were slightly glazed and Chase knew she wasn't up.

"Baby, what's two times two?" He asked gently.

Andie closed her eyes and leaned into his hands,

"Twenty two." She muttered.

Chase smiled and pulled her close, cradling her like a baby. He brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her deeply. For a moment it was like kissing a soft wall but suddenly Andie pressed her lips against his, kissing him back. Chase eased his tongue into her mouth and Andie's hands shot up to curl themselves in his hair.

After a few minutes, Andie broke the kiss. She was awake now and Chase smiled down at her,

"Come on get up!" He said. "We gotta go get everyone!"

"You're really excited about his aren't you?" Andie asked rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands.

"Yea." Chase nodded. "I'm finally getting away from parents for good."

Andie smiled at him before clambering to her feet. She stretched and didn't relax until there was pop in her lower back. Andie scratched the back of her head before turning and heading toward the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and washed her face before going back to her room and picking out something to wear.

"I vote for shorts."

Chase's muscular arms wrapped around her waist and held her tightly as she stared into her closet.

"Preferably, short shorts."

Andie rolled her eyes.

"I don't do shorts." She replied smirking. "You know that."

"Yea but it doesn't hurt to try." Chase shrugged, he kissed her cheek.

Andie sighed and reached into her closet. She pulled out a pair of jeans that she'd cut so now they stopped just above her knees. She randomly pulled out a tank top and then pushed Chase out of the room so she could get dressed.

"It's not like I haven't already seen you naked." He told her as she pushed him over the threshold.

"And your point is?" Andie asked.

Chase opened his mouth to say something but Andie closed the door before he could. He could hear her laughing and the only reason he didn't hit the door was because it was too early in the morning to be making a lot of noise. The sun hadn't even come up yet.

When Chase returned to the room, Andie was fully dressed and was pulling her hair back into a ponytail. He pulled some clothes from his bag before changing quickly, he could care less if Andie saw his ass or not and Aydan's head was buried under the pillows and the covers.

"Who all did you wake up?" He asked pulling his black wife beater over his head.

"Everyone," Andie replied. "Sophie and Moose were already awake as was Fly. I had to call Cable twice, Hair I had to threaten and Monster says he's on his way to get Smiles and Missy. Kido actually called me."

"And Shane?" Chase asked.

"Shane's on her way here."

Chase smiled and kissed her,

"I love you."

Andie rolled her eyes,

"I know you do."

She walked around him and Chase grinned,

"Ah so I don't get no I love you back?" He asked following her.

Andie glanced at him over her shoulder.

"But you already know that I love you."

Chase shot her a look and Andie gave him a cheeky smile.

"Fine you big ole baby." She turned around to face him. "I love you too."

Chase grinned widely and they both went into the kitchen. Andie went over to the bread and put two pieces in the toaster while Chase took out the milk, a bowl and Coco Pebbles. Andie hopped up on the counter and watched him pour the cereal first before pouring the milk. Chase caught her staring and looked at her confused.

"What?"

Andie shook her head and kicked her legs back and forth while humming. When her toast popped she jumped down from the counter and buttered it before sprinkling cinnamon sugar on it. She sat across from Chase and they ate in a comfortable silence.

Andie had just stuffed the last of her toast in her mouth when there was a quiet knock at the door. Standing, she smiled at Chase before running into the living room and throwing the door open.

"Remind me again why we gotta get up so fricking early?" Shane demanded.

Andie laughed and pulled her into a hug,

"So we can help Chase move." She told her rubbing her back.

"Why can't we help him about two hours after the sun comes up?"

Andie led Shane into the kitchen and after greeting Chase with a one armed hug, Shane took a seat at the table as well. She folded her arms on the table before burying her face in them. Andie put her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her folded hands. She closed her eyes and let out sigh.

"I'm done, let's go." Chase said standing.

He put his bowl in the sink and put the milk and cereal back where he got them from. Andie and Shane followed him to the front door and Andie locked it behind them. The sky was starting to lit up just a little bit, but it was already starting to get hot.

"We're going to roast." Shane muttered as they climbed into the SUV.

"Yep." Andie nodded snuggling into her seat.

"Oh come you two, where's your sense of adventure?" Chase asked pulling out of the driveway.

"You've never moved anyone before have you?" Andie asked. "It's freaking hard work."

"And tiring, not to mention by the end of the day most people are mad." Shane muttered, she sounded close to being sleep again.

"Why?" Chase asked frowning.

"Well all the times I've helped people move, someone gets mad at whoever's being moved cause the people being moved tend to get snappy." Andie shrugged.

"I won't get snappy I promise." Chase said.

"And Blake?" Shane asked.

"Oh right," Chase muttered. "He won't either I don't think, cause I believe Brandy's coming and he never gets snappy around her."

"Cause she's not afraid to slap him in the back of his big head." Andie said laughing.

Chase grinned,

"And we already know Andie will handle you Chase." Shane said smirking.

Chase scoffed.

"She will not handle me." He paused and glanced over nervously at Andie who had raised an eyebrow. "Okay maybe she will handle me but I only let her cause I don't wanna hurt her."

Andie rolled her eyes.

"You know the talk we had about Mr. Tough Guy?" She asked. "It applies here too."

"How?" Chase asked.

"Because, you know I can take you down but you don't wanna admit it." Andie replied smugly.

Chase huffed and rolled his eyes.

"No smartass come back?" Shane asked sitting up. "Well that's a first."

"Shane," Chase warned. "It's a long walk to our house from here."

"Kick me out," Shane replied smirking. "See if my ass shows up to help."

Andie laughed and closed her eyes. They road in silence for the rest of the way. When they arrived, Moose and Sophie were sitting on the porch waiting for them. Kido, Monster, Missy and Smiles were sitting in Monsters car talking. Fly and Hair sat with Cable looking at something on his laptop.

"Hey guys." Chase said as the three of them climbed from his car.

Everyone greeted the three newcomers before Chase went up to his front door.

"Director Collins told us to wait for you three." Moose explained. "He said that we've just gotta wait for Brandy and Alex."

Andie plopped down next to Moose and they did their handshake. She leaned back against the cool brick and closed her eyes. But she didn't even get a chance to try and sleep because all too soon there was the sound of a car pulling up.

Opening one eye, Andie caught sight of Brandy's car and sighed. Slapping her hands on the concrete, Andie heaved herself to her feet. Alex looked pissed at the fact he'd been woken up so early but Brandy was all smiles.

"You're a morning person aren't you?" Andie groaned when Brandy hugged her.

"Yes she is." Alex nodded hugging her as well. "Every fuc–freaking morning she's all 'Get up Alex! Time for school!'"

Alex made a fake happy face and Andie held back a laugh.

"At least he caught himself before he cussed." Chase said messing up his little brothers hair.

"Man cut it out!" Alex said batting his hand away.

"Is everyone ready?"

They all spun around to see Blake standing in the doorway.

"Are they here?" Chase asked him as they followed Blake inside.

Blake shook his head,

"They did not come home last night but I have feeling they'll show up sooner or later."

Chase nodded,

"We should split up and half of us pack my room and the other half pack your room." Blake said. "We'll get out of here faster."

Chase nodded.

When they reached the second floor, Chase, Andie, Missy, Moose, Sophie, Monster and Fly went into Chase's room while Blake, Brandy, Alex, Hair, Cable, Smiles, and Kido went into Blake's room. Shane opted to go down into the basement and bring up every empty box that was down there.

"There's gotta be over two hundred boxes down there!" She exclaimed when she returned the first time. "And all of them have to be taped so that they form a box."

"More like a thousand." Blake explained. "Are you sure you don't want one of us to do it?"

Shane shook her head and disappeared down the stairs once again.

"Did you already pack up the pool house Blake?" Chase asked poking his head out of his room.

Blake nodded,

"Last night, it's ready to go."

Chase nodded and returned to his room. He twisted his cap around his head in a full circle before letting air out through his teeth. They were all staring at his messy room.

"This might take a while."

Two hours later the clock downstairs chimed eight times and Andie flopped down onto Chase's just recently cleaned bed. When they first got in the room you couldn't see the floor or the bed. Sophie, Andie. Fly and Missy managed to clean off the bed but they had to put the stuff on the floor. Chase, Monster and Moose were going through all the things on the floor and the girls were about to join them.

"If you'd have just kept your room clean." Andie muttered as she heaved herself off the bed and sat down on a pile of clothes.

Chase threw a pair of boxers at her but missed.

"Shut up."

Andie stuck her tongue out at him but began to sort through the clothes that were closet to her. They had a pile of shirts, a pile of jeans, a pile of boxers and a pile of socks. Then out of those piles they had the dirty shirts, jeans, boxers and socks that got their own piles.

"We're going to wash them." Missy had insisted. "It's just disgusting to move dirty clothes into a clean new house."

"We can wash them tonight." Andie told Chase. "When we get home."

Chase groaned, he hated doing laundry.

Missy and Andie put all the dirty clothes into big trash bags so they'd know that they weren't to be packed into boxes. Then as the boys taped the boxes together, the girls folded his clean clothes so that they could get as many as possible into the boxes.

"So what's next?" Moose asked as Chase and Monster taped up the boxes full of clothes.

"There are more clothes," Chase said. "Not a lot but some in my closet, they're my shoes."

"We'll get them, you guys start packing up the CDs." Sophie said nodding to the table full of them.

The girls went into Chase's walk in closet to find that he was right. Mostly shoes littered everywhere and Andie frowned, he must have been in a big hurry to get out here.

"Let's start finding matches." Fly sighed.

Andie picked up the shoe closet to her and sighed, it was going to be the longest day ever.

At eleven the girls finally emerged from the room, they had shoes upon shoes stuffed in their arms and they helped the boys put them in boxes too. When that was finally done, the only thing left to put up was the bed and they had to take down the posters.

"We're almost done." Chase sighed smiling. "Almost."

To get the posters off the ceiling, the boys hoisted Andie and Sophie up to get them down. They were the only two who didn't have a problem with heights.

"Are you guys done?" Blake asked poking his head in the room. "Cause the pizza will be here in ten minutes."

"Basically." Chase said as he lowered his girlfriend back down to the floor.

Blake looked around the room and shook his head.

"Feels weird doesn't it?" Chase asked. "To be packing up our stuff."

His older brother nodded before disappearing again.

"Come on," Chase said once everything was in a box. "Let's go wait for the pizza man."

They all sat outside, most of them enjoying the break. Apparently, Blake had so much stuff in his room that they had just finished sorting it all out. They hadn't put one thing in a box yet.

"Blake where have you been keeping all that shit?" Chase asked coming back out of the house. He'd gone inside to see if they'd been telling the truth. "You're closet isn't big enough to hold all that and your room was never messy."

Blake shrugged,

"You just never looked around my room carefully."

Shaking his head, Chase took a seat next to Andie and laid his head in her lap.

"You okay?" Andie asked running her fingers through his hair gently.

"Fine," Chase said looking up at her. "Why do you ask?"

Andie shrugged,

"You just seem, I don't know, not you."

Chase sat up enough so that he could cover her lips with his. They kissed for a few minutes before pulling apart but keeping their faces inches apart.

"I'm okay, really." He said.

"Okay," Andie said slowly sounding unconvinced.

Chase opened his mouth to tell her he really was fine when a car pulled up to the front of the house.

"Pizza's here!" Kido announced happily.

The teens all jumped to their feet and Brandy took the pizza's while Blake paid for them. He'd boughten about ten of them and the teens couldn't wait to get a hold of them. Alex beat them all to it and took the top one on the stack from Brandy before disappearing up a tree.

"He's a sneaky little twerp." Chase muttered. "He knows I'm afraid of heights and Blake won't come after him either."

Andie laughed and sat down with the pizza box her and Chase were going to share. They both took out a slice and began to eat, talking about any and everything.

"So I was thinking," Chase said suddenly. "That you could stay and help me set up my room."

"Tonight?" Andie asked.

Chase shook his head.

"We're washing tonight," He reminded her. "Tomorrow."

Andie nodded,

"Sure."

Chase smiled and took another bite of pizza.

When all the pizza was gone, they all went back inside. Those who packed up Chase's room started taking boxes out to the SUVs and loading them up. While those in Blake's room had to start packing. Andie and Chase took out the back seat of Chase's car to make room for the boxes and Andie was to stay inside the car and arrange the boxes so they all fit. The girls traded off so they could rest and soon enough every box that had been in Chase's room was packed tightly into the back of his SUV.

"Where are we supposed to sit?" Shane asked out loud as she looked at all the boxes.

"Oh yea." Chase muttered.

Andie laughed and shook her head.

"I'm not rearranging the back of the SUV." She said.

They all traveled inside to go see what they could help with in Blake's room.

**Eh first chapter done, nothing special going on. Just getting the setting set up and getting all the characters together. Next chapter we might have some drama I'm not sure. But now I'm off to write the fifth chapter of Mysterious Darkness lol.**

**A/N-Next chapter we get to do some moving in for sure and maybe some fluff I haven't decided yet.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	2. Gotta Go

**Gotta Go**

**Hey guys, what's up? Second chapter of We Are Family, I'm super excited lol. I'm a little more excited for Mysterious Darkness but that's kinda expected since I love vampires lol. Anyway it looks like it's about to rain, I'm not too happy about that but it'll give me an excuse to stay inside and write. Oh and I watched the M&M crew dance and I have to say that it sucked big time. The ACDC crew just kicks ass and I heard that they're supposed to battle it out face to face or something like that, either way I think the ACDC crew wins.**

**Now in this chapter, I'm not really sure what's happening. They gotta get Chase and Blake moved in, Chase and Andie have to wash some dirty clothes lol and then they've gotta set up his new room. Hmm maybe some other stuff, I've got a little drama planned, not much. Oh and I've got a surprise lol, someone else is gonna move in with Blake and Chase.**

**A/N-This one is named after "Gotta Go" by Trey Songz.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, wish I did though.**

Andie watched as Blake and Chase talked with their heads together. They'd been talking about something important ever since Shane had to go home. Her mother had called her cellphone and demanded that the girl get home and clean the house. Shane had protested that the house didn't need cleaning but her mother had said something that none of them caught and Shane's face fell before she told her mother she'd be home in a second.

Blake and Chase had watched her go sadly before Blake pulled Chase over to the corner of his room and they started to talk. Andie had tried to listen but the stereo that was blaring music in the other corner of the room blocked them out. Finally Andie gave up all together and went back to packing away Blake's books. He had some pretty interesting books and Andie had already set aside a pile that she was going to ask him if she could borrow.

When Chase came to sit next to her and help he gave her a wide smile.

"You gonna clue me in?" Andie asked.

"You'll find out soon." Chase said kissing her cheek. "It's gotta be a surprise."

Andie snorted.

"Fine then, don't tell me."

Chase smiled at her poked out lip and gently bit it. Andie raised an eyebrow at him when he pulled away but didn't say anything. When all Blake's books were packed away, Chase and Andie stood and looked around. After taking most of the afternoon they were finally finished, now they had to get the boxes down the stairs and into Blake's SUV.

"We're probably gonna have to use my car too." Brandy said.

Blake nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist. They had all just picked up boxes to take out to the car when a car door could be heard slamming shut. Andie's head snapped up to meet eyes with Chase, his eyes had widened slightly and he scrambled over to Blake's window to look out it.

"Mom and Dad are here."

They all turned to see Alex standing in the doorway. He was leaning against the frame looking at them curiously.

"What are we gonna do?" Chase asked Blake.

Blake looked around his room, it would take them a good thirty minutes to get all these boxes out of the house. They heard the front door downstairs open and footsteps rang on the tile.

"We keep working." Blake finally said.

Everyone nodded and with their arms full of boxes, they followed Blake out of the house.

"Stay close to me." Chase whispered in Andie's ear.

She nodded and followed behind him closely. Andie bit her lip, she couldn't believe Mr. And Mrs. Collins chose to come home right then. They were almost done.

"Blake?" Mrs. Collins asked. "What's going on?"

"We're moving." Blake said. "Chase and I."

Mrs. Collins looked at the teenagers,

"And why did you not hire movers?"

"Because Chase's friends would do it for free and they volunteered." Blake replied.

Andie, who had put her head down to stare at her feet glanced up to see Mrs. Collins glaring at her. She put her head back down and moved just a little bit closer to Chase.

"You're sure that they can be trusted?" Mr. Collins asked.

"Positive." Chase snapped. "Come on guys lets get finished."

As they all filed out the door, Chase kept Andie in front of him. Anger just automatically surged through him when he looked at his parents.

"Chase," Andie said quietly as they put the boxes in the back of Blake's car. "Calm down."

"I can't," He muttered. "They just make me angry."

Andie patted his arm gently before following him back in the house to get more boxes.

The Elder Collins watched them pack up Blake and Brandy's cars full of boxes, they glared at each and everyone of them. But Mr. Collins stared at Brandy and Andie lustfully each time they pasted him. Andie was about to start swinging while Brandy just wanted to get the moving finished and get out of there as quick as possible. Blake told the crew not to pay them any attention.

"They want one of us to say something." Blake said. "So they can start a fight."

"He's got one more time to look at Andie like she's a piece of meat." Chase growled.

"We've only got a few more boxes." Blake said. "Then we'll be out of here forever."

During those last few boxes, Mrs. Collins decided that maybe if she started crying her boys would stay. Chase and Blake shared a look before sending the crew and Alex out to the front yard to wait for them while they talked to their parents one last time.

"Mother could you stop the tears?" Chase asked. "They're getting really annoying."

Mrs. Collins glared at him.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked tearfully.

"Mother we can't stay here." Blake said. "We can't continue to let you ruin our lives."

Chase and Blake both rolled their eyes when their mothers' face masked over with fake shock.

"I have done nothing but tried to give you boys the best." She nearly shrieked. "I've tried to make you both happy."

Chase's eyebrows shot up while Blake opened his mouth to say something but snapped it close.

"You've tried to make up happy?" Chase said slowly.

"You–you–." Blake couldn't get his words together so Chase said the first thing that came to his ming.

"You liar!"

Chase balled his fists up at his side and began to pace.

"How did you figure that you were making us happy?" He demanded. "Was I happy when you called the girl I love a whore? Was Blake happy when you told him he wasn't going to marry Brandy? Were either of us fucking happy when you decided that you hated your youngest son and you were going to send him away? WAS I HAPPY WHEN YOU SAID YOU NEVER WANT TO MEET YOUR GRANDCHILDREN!"

Chase had been so into his rant that he had not noticed how close his mother had gotten to him. Blake however was slightly worried, their mother had a look in her eye he'd never seen before. He was slightly scared for his little brother.

"Chase–." Blake began.

SLAP!

Chase's head snapped to the right and the sound that his mothers' hand made when it hit his cheek rang through the shocked silence. Blake's eyes widened until they looked as if they were about to bug out of his head and Chase stumbled back from his mother slightly. He ran his fingers over his now red cheek before looking down at his mother.

Blake's eyes went to their father who was simply staring as if this sort of thing happened every day. Mrs. Collins let out a sigh and lowered her hand back down to her side.

"That was for your own good son."

Chase fought back the tears that were coming to his eyes. He glared down at his mother before opening his mouth and saying very quietly.

"I am _not_ your son."

Before anyone could say anything, Chase turned and ran from the room. Blake watched him go before turning back to his parents, his entire face red in anger.

"_Mother!_"

Andie had just shoved the last box into Brandy's car when the front door of Chase's house opened up. It hit the wall hard and Chase stood in the doorway.

"Chase?" Andie asked frowning.

His fists were balled up in his side and before any of them could get to him, he started to run. He ran across the grass and down the driveway.

"Chase!" Moose called. "Where are you going?"

But he didn't answer, he zoomed past Andie who didn't even get a chance to say anything. However her frowned deepened, was his cheek red? And why the hell was he crying?

"Chase wait!"

Andie jumped from the back of Brandy's car and took off after him. She was just starting to gain on him when Chase suddenly turned the corner and shot down an alley.

"No Chase!" Andie yelled. "God damn it, get back here Boy Band!"

Andie shot around the corner and sped up. Chase wasn't that far ahead of her but Andie's mind was whizzing. What had happen in there? What did his parents say to make him cry? And most importantly, why was his cheek red?

Andie actually caught Chase just as he tore into the park. She ran by his side, not saying anything, just running. He'd have to stop first, Andie would let him pick where. Finally, when they reached the middle of the park Chase slowed to a stop and he plopped down at the trunk of a willow tree.

Looking around, Andie realized that it was actually their willow tree. She looked around the thick trunk and found that the bench where Chase had broken up with her was still there. Andie sat next to her boyfriend and bit her lip. She didn't know what to say, it was very rare for her to have to comfort Chase. He brought his knees up to his chest and folded his arms on top of them, then he buried his face in his arms.

"Chase?" She asked quietly, putting her hand on the back of his head. "Baby what happened? What's wrong?"

Chase's shoulders shook and Andie eye's widened. He was really crying. Without hesitation, Andie moved so she was behind Chase and draped her body over his back. Kissing the back of his head, Andie rubbed his side gently.

"I almost said, I love you." Andie sang in his ear quietly. "Could I really be that kind of girl?"

They rocked back and forth slightly, so Andie could keep count and stay in tune.

"See one candle burning in your eye." She kissed his earlobe. "And watch my heart fill up with butterflies."

He was calming down, Andie could tell. She smiled slightly, happy that she wouldn't have to sing the whole song.

"I almost said, I need you." She was murmuring now. "Boy I shouldn't go there anymore. Act like I've never been in love before. You probably think it's my first time."

Chase moved so that he was lying on his right cheek. Andie's eyes widened,

"Why is there a hand print in your cheek?"

He did not answer at first,

"Chase, baby please." Andie said kissing his neck. "Tell me what happened."

Chase let out a shaky breath and licked his lips.

"She hit me." He whispered.

"Your mother?" Andie asked in shocked.

Chase nodded.

"Why?" Andie whispered.

Chase sniffed before shrugging, Andie wiped away the tears that leaked from his big brown eyes. Andie leaned back against the trunk of the tree and pulled Chase so that he was leaning against her. She wasn't sure what exactly to say, how could his mother hit him? How could anyone hit Chase? He was too adorable to hurt.

"You don't have to say anything," Chase muttered burying his face in her neck. "Just hold me, please."

Andie nodded and wrapped her arms around Chase tightly.

"We should get back."

Neither of them had spoke a word in nearly thirty minutes. The sun had just disappeared and the street lamps were starting to flicker on.

Andie looked down at Chase when he did not reply and found him asleep. She smiled and kissed the top of his head. Then she began to trace shapes on the back of his neck,

"Chase?" She whispered. "Baby you gotta wake up."

He murmured something and buried his face in her chest. Andie grinned and ran her fingers through his hair. She jumped though because Chase suddenly bit the side of her boob. Andie slapped the back of his head and Chase started to laugh.

"You fucker," She said. "My boobs are not pillows nor are they chew toys."

Chase laughed even harder and sat up.

"I'm glad to see someone's happy again." Andie said as she rubbed her boob slightly.

"I didn't bite you that hard." He said.

Andie sent him a playful glare, but her eyes traveled to his cheek. It wasn't bruised badly but there was still a hand print on his cheek, it had just turned a dark blue instead of still being red.

"Is it bad?" Chase asked as they stood.

Andie shook her head,

"No, but I'm just not use to seeing you with bruises."

Chase gave her a tiny smile before taking her hand.

"Time to see how the crew is going to react."

Andie squeezed his hand as they started walking and Chase squeezed back.

"Race you to the corner." Andie said letting go of his hand. "On your mark, get set, GO!"

She took off before Chase had a chance to protest. Laughing, Chase started to run after her. Of course Andie got to the corner first and when Chase finally got there she was tapping her foot impatiently on the sidewalk.

"What took you so long Boy Band?"

"Shut up," Chase replied grinning.

They linked hands and headed back to Chase's house.

"Chase!" Blake exclaimed the moment he saw them.

"I'm okay Blake." Chase said quietly, his head down.

"Dude what happened to your face?"

Before Andie could stop him, Moose was on Chase. They tumbled to the floor and Moose took Chase's face in his hands.

"Moose man I don't swing this way."

Andie laughed as Moose scrambled away from Chase. She helped Chase up and the crew got a good look at his face.

"Why is there a hand print on your cheek?" Alex demanded.

"Alex it's not important." Chase said. "Blake did you ask her?"

Blake looked confused for a moment before he's eyes widened and he turned to face Shane's house.

"Come with me?" He asked Chase.

Chase nodded and kissed Andie on the cheek.

"I'll be back." He told her.

Andie nodded and watched Blake and Chase head over to Shane's house. Blake knocked on her door and they waited for a moment. Shane appeared at the door and she looked at them confused.

"What are they talking to her about?" Sophie asked Andie.

Andie shrugged,

"Chase told me it was a surprise."

Shane's frown slowly slid from her face and her eyes widened. She asked something and Chase nodded happily. He said something and Shane's face split into a wide grin. Then very suddenly she threw herself into Chase's arms. She hugged Blake as well before looking over at Andie,

"Come here!" She yelled.

Andie's eyebrows rose and she headed over to Shane's house hesitantly.

"Hurry up!" Shane demanded.

Rolling her eyes, Andie jogged across her yard and up to where Shane stood smiling with Chase and Blake.

"What's up?" Andie asked.

Shane grinned even wider before pulling Andie into the house. She closed the door and dragged the confused dancer up to her room. Andie watched as Shane pulled a hug duffel bag from under her bed.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna help me?" Shane asked happily.

"What are you doing?" Andie asked.

Shane spun around and gave her a wide grin.

"I'm moving in with Chase and Blake."

**Right this one's done too lol. We've got some stuff going on in this one huh? Well I like this chapter and I hope you guys do too. Now I'm going to go and start another Mysterious Darkness one.**

**A/N-I can't believe Chase's mom hit him. That was in this originally but I thought it fit hehe.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	3. SOS

**S.O.S**

**Hey guys, another chapter of We Are Family here. It's been really interesting balancing two stories but I've been trying my hardest lol. I'll be honest and say that Mysterious Darkness is taking more of my interest but this will be as good if not better than We Are One and Just Be You. It just might not get updated every day lol. Plus I've still gotta figure out how I want things to go in this last story, I've got the ideas I've just gotta put them in order.**

**Let's see I'm actually not sure what's gonna happen in this chapter. We'll get to see the new house for sure in this one and Andie's gonna help Chase and Shane unpack. Hmm, then Chase and Andie have laundry to do lol and that could lead to some hot fluff–you hear that Gweak? Lol hot fluff! Lol.**

**A/N-This one is named after Rihanna's "S.O.S"**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did Rob Hoffman would be mine.**

By the time that Andie, Chase and the crew actually did get to the new house it was going on eight at night. The house was far out, almost in the country but it had to be because it was huge. Andie could only stare at it as she got out of Chase's SUV, it was a pretty brick red house with three stories and from the looks of it a huge backyard.

"There's a pool in the back." Blake informed. "So I expect to be seeing a lot of all of you this summer."

Many of them nodded in agreement while the others were still staring at the house in awe. Chase slipped his hand into Andie's and leaned down so he could whisper in her ear,

"It's perfect isn't' it?"

Andie nodded and grinned at him.

"Can we see the inside now?" Alex demanded. "I mean yea the outside is pretty and all but I wanna see the inside."

Blake smiled at him and led them all up to the front of the house. He unlocked the huge oak front door and pushed it open before letting everyone go inside. They ended up in a hallway, it had white marble tiles and white walls. Looking up, the ceiling was all the way up at the third floor where a very big and very pretty chandelier sat. Blake flipped a light switch and it lit up so brightly that the entire hallway was filled with light. In the middle of the hallway stood a spiral staircase, it twisted up and up to the third floor but stopped on the second as well.

To the left there were two sliding doors that led to the living room, Alex slid them open and ran inside.

"It needs furniture." He said, his voice echoing in the empty room. "But it's huge, I like it."

Blake laughed and led them into the dining room, it was empty as well but the chandelier in there was just as amazing as the one in the hallway. It just wasn't as big. Two french doors stood on the west side of the dining room and they led out to a balcony where you could watch the sun set after or before dinner. The kitchen was slightly smaller than the dining room but everything in it was stainless steel. The island that stood in the center had five stool around it, each one having a unique design about it.

"Now, second floor is the bedroom." Blake said. "Well four of them anyway, third floor has the other four bedrooms and an attic."

Chase nodded,

"Can Shane and I go pick our rooms now?" He asked bouncing on his toes slightly.

Andie watched him smiling, she was just happy he was happy again.

"Sure but the master bedroom I've already claimed." Blake said.

"Damn it." Chase muttered as he took Andie's hand and began to pull her toward the spiral staircase.

Shane followed them smiling.

The first room Chase and Andie came to, Chase declared it too small and closed the door again. And it went on like that until Andie and Chase had been into all eight room, either Chase didn't like it or Andie didn't like it. But Andie had told Chase that he'd be living there and it was after all his room so he should be the one to decide not her.

"No it's going to be our room." Chase replied as they both headed downstairs. "So you've got to have a say too."

"So what are you going to do?" Andie replied. "We've been through all eight room, including the master bedroom and you were the one that didn't like it."

Chase shrugged and pulled her into the kitchen. Andie was about to say something else when a door by the back one caught her attention.

"Come on," She said pulling on his hand slightly. "Let's go check out the basement."

Chase looked over the top of her head at the door before nodding. Andie turned the knob but it wouldn't budge.

"I bet Blake has a key." Chase said.

Andie smirked at him.

"This coming from the guy who can pick locks in like under two minutes."

Chase gave her a cocky grin before bending so that he was eye level with the key hole.

"This is an old lock." He said. "It won't take a minute."

Andie rolled her eyes as Chase pulled from his pocket a paper clip. He straightened it and stuck it into the keyhole. She could see the tip of his tongue poking from between his lips and his big eyes had narrowed to slits as he listened for a tiny click. Andie knew better than to say anything, if he missed the click of the lock then Chase just might get frustrated and break the door down.

After a few minutes, that click they'd been hoping for was heard and Chase shot to his feet. He grinned proudly at Andie who shook her head but opened the door slowly. It was dark down in the basement, so dark that Andie bet the spiders needed flashlights to see. Chase went down first, Andie's hands balled up in the back of his shirt. His hands searched the wall for a switch and after a few moments he found one, at the bottom of the stairs.

Chase flipped the switch and his eyebrows shot up. Turns out they weren't at the bottom of the stairs, they were standing on a landing that over looked the actual basement that was still a flight of stairs down. The room at the moment was empty but Andie had to admit that she liked it quite a lot.

"This could be your room." She said standing on her tip toes so she could rest her chin on his shoulder.

"Our room babe." Chase corrected. "Our room."

Andie rolled her eyes,

"Well I like it." She looked at him. "Do you?"

Chase nodded smiling.

"I like it a lot," He took her hand in his and pulled her down the last flight of stairs. The basement itself was about the size of the living room and Chase knew instantly that he and Andie could be very happy down there.

"Come on, let's go start bringing my stuff in." Chase said.

Andie nodded and led the way back up the steps, they left the light on and when they ended up back in the kitchen they found Blake waiting for them.

"What were you doing down there?" He asked.

"Found our room." Chase replied grinning.

Blake raised an eyebrow.

"In the basement?" He asked. "You wanna make the basement into your room?"

"Problem with that?" Chase asked tilting his head slightly.

Blake shook his head and raised his hands.

"It's your room,"

"Did Shane find hers?" Andie asked.

"Yes, she'd already moved over half her stuff in." Blake replied. "And we're going to do Chase's next before starting mine."

"What do you mean starting yours?" Chase asked. "We're going to get everything moved in tonight."

"It'll be close to one in the morning when we finish." Blake said.

"And?" Andie asked grinning. "Better to get it done today that have to continue tomorrow."

Blake followed Chase and Andie back out the house and over to the cars.

"Did you find a room?" Moose asked taking two of Chase's boxes from his car.

"The basement." Chase replied. "Go into the kitchen and the door open by the back door, just follow the stairs down."

Moose nodded and set off.

Andie pulled two boxes from the truck and tucked them in her arms. She and Sophie walked next to each other as they traveled back into the house.

"It's going to be a great summer." Sophie said quietly.

"Yep." Andie nodded. "But isn't your Dad supposed to be coming."

Sophie shook her head,

"Something came up." She rolled her eyes. "I knew he wasn't going to."

Andie gave her a small smile.

"Well at least I'll have you this summer." She said.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked.

"Missy's leaving in two days for Mexico." Andie shrugged. "She always leaves in the summer."

Sophie nodded and bit her lip.

"You wanna have a girls night then?" Sophie asked. "Just you and me?"

Andie's face lit up and she nodded.

"That'd be great Soph,"

The two girls ventured down to the basement and after sitting Chase's boxes down began to put together his bed. They sat side by side and put the frame together,

"So, have you been thinking about what company you want to be signed with?" Andie asked Sophie.

She bit her lip before shrugging.

"I'm not so sure I want to be signed with a company anymore." She finally admitted.

"Then what do you want?" Andie asked frowning.

Sophie glanced at her,

"You laugh at me." She muttered.

"Sophie, I only laugh at you when you try to dance like me." Andie teased. "Now come on tell me, I promise I won't laugh."

"I want to start my own company." Sophie said quietly. "I'd call it Just Be You, if you're alright with that."

"I think that's awesome!" Andie exclaimed.

Sophie smiled widely.

"Well that's good cause I want you to be the first person I sign."

Andie's eyes widened and she stared at the girl for a moment. Then without warning, Andie closed the space between them and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Sophie!"

Sophie laughed and patted Andie's back.

"It hasn't happen yet D."

"But it will." Andie said. "And that's what so amazing."

The two girls pulled apart and went back to setting up the bed. By the time they got it finished and the mattress and sheets were in place, all of Chase's boxes were downstairs.

"I'm going to go help Shane set up." Sophie said.

Andie nodded and before she knew it, only her and Chase were left in his basement bedroom. She was just about to ask where everyone had gone when Chase tackled her onto the bed.

"Chase!"

He grinned down at her as he pent her arms above her head. Andie struggled for a moment before giving up and huffing.

"Can I ask why you've pent me to your bed?" She sighed.

Chase smiled and kissed her gently.

"Because I'm happy." He murmured against her lips.

Andie frowned,

"So when your happy you pin your "wife" to your bed?"

Chase nodded, his grin getting wider with each one of her words.

"Well would you do me a favor and get the hell off?" Andie asked. "We've gotta get your room together and then go help Blake and Shane."

Chase shook his head and kissed a line down her smooth neck.

"You might as well get use to being pent." He muttered licking her ear. "Cause this is how I wanna spend the summer."

Andie raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

He nodded, running one hand up and down her side.

"Do you know why I chose the basement for my room baby?" He asked.

"Enlighten me." Andie said wrapping her legs around his torso.

Chase's smile became cocky and he interlaced their fingers but kept her hands above her head.

"So Blake and Shane can't hear you scream my name in the middle of the night."

Andie eyes widened and she moved to hit Chase but he held tightly to her hands.

"Chase!" She scolded fighting the blush that was threatening to spread all over her face. He laughed and kissed her again. Andie twisted her hands free so she could run them through his hair. Then Andie pulled back slightly and rolled them, she was lucky Chase lt her because if he hadn't of been willing it wouldn't have worked.

Andie kissed his neck and nibbled at it slightly. She smirked when Chase's hands ran up her thighs and settled in her back pockets. She kissed his neck for a little while longer before sitting up,

"Come on." She said swinging her over him and climbing off the bed. "Let's get this room together."

Chase sighed before sitting up and climbing off the bed as well.

When Blake came down to check on them at ten thirty, over half of Chase's room was together. All that was left were his posters and putting up his clothes.

"Time to do your stuff?" Chase asked him.

Blake nodded.

"Alright," Andie said standing from her place on the floor. "We're coming."

The crew were sprawled out on the floor in the living room. Blake had brought in the three couches from his room and only one of them was open.

"Dude let's do your stuff in the morning." Chase yawned. "We're all tired."

Blake nodded.

"But we haven't eaten dinner yet." Alex yawned.

"Yes we did, member we had pizza?" Brandy asked.

Alex frowned,

"Oh yea," He shrugged. "Well I'm hungry and I'm pretty sure these beasts known as teens are hungry too."

"I know, I know." Blake said. "Chinese is on its way."

"I might miss it." Monster muttered from his place on the floor. "I'm tired man."

Andie smiled and plopped down onto the floor. Leaning against the wall, she closed her eyes and smiled when Moose put his head in her lap.

They all sat in a comfortable, tired silence as they waited for their food. Andie made sure to keep her fingers running through her best friends hair so she could stay awake. She'd rested her head against Chase's hip because he was standing and his fingers were running soothingly across her scalp. Andie was just about to let herself go when the doorbell,

"Food!" Alex exclaimed.

Blake smiled and heaved himself to his feet. Chase and Cable went to help him with the food, they brought the food into the living room and sat it on the coffee table.

"Get what you want."

Andie picked up a box of Egg Fried Rice and took a pair of chop sticks, Chase slid down to the floor and Andie crawled over to him.

"Can we share?" He asked smiling.

She nodded happily and sat between his legs with her back resting against his chest.

"So have you got it yet?" He asked as Andie opened the box.

"Got what?" Andie asked in a slightly English accent grinning.

"Eating with chopsticks." Chase said.

Andie shook her head and let Chase arrange the sticks in her hands, then he interlaced their fingers and they set to work on eating.

"Chase," Andie laughed. "I'm hungry, too hungry to try and get lessons on eating with chopsticks."

Chase gave a dramatic sigh before nodding and taking the sticks from her. He dipped them into the box which was still full, somehow they came out with lots of rice on them.

"Open." Chase said.

Andie raised both eyebrows but did as he said. Chase cupped his hand under Andie's chin and fed her very gently.

Suddenly there was a flash and both Chase and Andie were blinding for a second.

"Aw aren't they cute?"

Both Chase and Andie looked around to see Alex holding a camera and grinning widely.

"I swear to god Alex you're dead when we get done." Chase said.

Alex simply smiled and went back to eating. Chase fed himself a little bit of rice before giving Andie much more.

"Boy Band," Andie whispered rubbing her stomach.

"What's wrong Andie?"

She closed her eyes and buried her face in his neck.

"My tummy hurts."

Chase frowned and put his hand on top of hers.

"Did you eat lunch?" He asked frowning.

Andie thought for a moment, then her eyes widened in realization. She hadn't eaten lunch, she'd missed it because she was sitting with Chase under their willow tree.

"Damn it no." Andie said. "I missed it."

Chase nodded and his fingers started to massage her stomach gently but firmly. Andie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She'd never missed a meal before since she got over Bulimia, she wasn't too sure what was going to happen.

"You need to throw up?" He whispered in her ear.

Andie shook her head.

"I don't think so." She bit her lip. "I just feel sick."

Chase nodded and sat the box of rice on the floor. He pulled Andie closer and kissed the top of her head.

"Go to sleep." He murmured. "It'll be better in the morning."

Andie nodded and closed her eyes, she curled her legs to her a little bit tighter and let out a shaky breath. But just when she thought she was going to be able to fall asleep she felt it. That sick feeling that you get just before you're about to lose everything in your stomach.

Scrambling away from Chase and jumping to her feet. Andie shot one look at Chase who saw how green her face had gotten before shooting out of the living room and up the spiral staircase. She heard Chase follow her but Andie's only concern was getting to the bathroom. And she just barely made it, but sure enough she lost what little bit of rice Chase had given and the two slices of pizza she'd eaten earlier.

Warm hands were suddenly on her back, other hands were pulling her hair away from her face and the hands on her back were slowly rubbing circles.

"It's okay Andie," Chase's voice said. "Throw it all up."

There was the sound of running water and her hair was pulled from her neck. A cold was pressed the back of her neck and Andie felt herself calming down. When she was positive that there was nothing else in her stomach, Andie sat back from the toilet.

"Oh god." She groaned closing her eyes.

"It's okay Andie." Moose said patting her shoulder.

"You're okay." Chase murmured in her ear, his warm hands still rubbing her back.

"Can we go to bed?" Andie asked her eyes still closed.

They snapped open though when suddenly the cold rag was removed from the back of her neck and was cleaning her mouth. Moose gave her a small smile before gently taking her chin and continuing to clean her face.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"No problem." He replied.

"Come on," Chase said as soon as he was done. "Let's go to bed."

He picked Andie up bridal style and carried her from the bathroom. As they traveled down the stairs and through the house, Andie focused on making sure that nothing else was going to come up and that she was still taking deep breaths.

When Chase laid her on his bed, he took off her shoes and socks before pulling his own off.

"You sleeping in your clothes?" He asked standing and pulling off his shirt.

Andie shook her head before slowly sitting up. She pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor, then she pulled her pants off and tossed them in the same direction. Chase stripped down to his boxers before climbing into bed with Andie. He pulled her close and Andie buried her face in his bare chest.

"Sleep babe." He muttered. "In the morning we'll get back to work."

Andie kissed his chest and he kissed her forehead.

"I love you Chase." She said quietly.

Chase smiled lovingly at him.

"I love you too Andie."

**Alright we're done with fluff lol. Next chapter drama and after that more drama. I decided to give you guys the chapters of fluff to say thanks for sticking with me through everything lol.**

**A/N-Mysterious Darkness will be up in about three hours lol.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	4. Thirsty

**Thirsty**

**Hey guys, we're under a thunderstorm warning so this might not get up til late. Cause if it starts lightning I gotta get off the computer. But other than that we was roasting today, it got to something like 97 here. But it's cooling down a little and I can actually write, I've spent all day just lying on my bed watching TV. Trying not to move as much as possible cause it made it hotter if I moved lol.**

**Let's see, I'm skipping ahead to the day before the fourth of July. Hmm I can't really say what's gonna happen. I'm working it out in my head right now.**

**A/N-This one is named after Cassie's new song "Thirsty" which is a really addicting song lol.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did Rob Hoffman would be mine.**

As June faded into July, Andie found herself outside nearly every day. No matter how hot it got she always ended up out in the hot, burning sun. Whether it was with the crew, shopping with Sophie or just her and Chase. She always ended up in the heat. Which would explain the nice tan she had and would also explain the knee pants she wore every day. Andie didn't wear shorts at all, much to Chase's disappointment. But her shirts were small and tight, something that she thought made up for her not wearing shorts.

"Come on D," Sophie said laughing. "It's the fourth of July tomorrow, humor me and Chase and wear some freaking shorts!"

Andie shook her head and plopped down onto Sophie's bed. Ever since Missy had left for Mexico, Andie spent a lot of time with Sophie. She could go and talk to her anytime and they regularly stayed the night at each others houses. When she wasn't with Sophie she was with Chase and most of the time Shane. But Shane was spending more and more time with Alexis, Andie was happy though, at least she had someone.

"I don't wear shorts Soph," She said picking at the end of her hair. "You know that."

Sophie let out a dramatic sigh and flopped her upper body down on the bed.

"But it's the fourth of July." She whined. "And it's supposed to get to a hundred tomorrow, you're going to roast if you don't."

"I'm gonna roast if I do." Andie laughed.

Sophie opened her mouth to keep going when Andie finally gave in.

"Alright, alright." She sighed. "I'll wear some shorts,"

Sophie sat straight up and grinned.

"Can I pick them out?" She asked. "You can wear a pair of mine!"

"I'm gonna have to," Andie said. "I don't own one pair of shorts."

Sophie tutted before jumping up from her bed,

"Come on!" She pulled Andie off the bed and into her step in closet.

"This wall right here." Sophie said.

Andie's eyebrows shot up,

"You've got an entire wall for your shorts?"

Sophie nodded and began to go through them slowly. Andie watched her for about a minute before shaking her head.

"Sophie a regular pair would do just fine." She muttered.

"They would not," Sophie said. "We've gotta make Chase and every other guys mouth water."

Rolling her eyes, Andie took a seat on the floor and looked up at Sophie.

"Hey!" Sophie said making Andie jump. "We could dress alike!"

Andie grinned,

"That sounds like fun."

Sophie pulled some clothes from the wall and handed a set to Andie. The girl on the floor raised an eyebrow before opening them up and taking a good look at them.

"You want me to wear booty shorts?" She asked in shock. "Sophie I said shorts not underwear!"

"Those are shorts." Sophie said happily.

Andie held up the shorts and made a face. They were booty shorts, blue jean booty shorts at that. They had two pockets in the front and the word 'Sexy' across the butt part in a darker blue than the shorts.

"What do yours say?" She asked looking at Sophie.

"Hot." Sophie replied.

Andie nodded and held up the shirt. It was like one of her normal mid-drift showing tops. But the back hooked together with four straps that went across her back. Andie rolled her eyes but smiled none the less.

"I really don't care what I wear as long as I get to shoot off some fireworks." She said standing.

Sophie rolled her eyes,

"Where is the barbeque?" She asked. "The new house?"

Andie nodded.

"It's the safest place for us to shoot off fireworks, cause it's so far away from the city and we'll have a great view of the other fireworks from the roof."

Sophie nodded as they set the clothes on the dresser and fell back onto her bed.

"So tell me," Andie said facing Sophie. "Have you and Moose talked about having kids yet?"

Sophie went slightly red,

"We have." She said quietly. "And we've decided we want about six."

"Whew." Andie whistled. "That's a lot of kids."

Sophie grinned,

"And you and Chase?"

"Four," Andie said holding up the number on her fingers. "Hopefully two boys and two girls."

Sophie nodded.

"Hmm," She murmured. "Hey D?"

Andie looked at her curiously.

"Yea Soph?"

"Do you think we'll be this forever?" She asked. "You know do you think the crew will always be together and we'll always be friends?"

Andie smiled and nodded happily.

"I do,"

Andie stuck out her pinky to Sophie and smiled.

"No matter what happens, we'll always be friends, deal?"

Sophie looked at Andie and her out stretched pinky before nodding and hooking her own with Andie's.

"Deal."

Sophie turned on her TV and they decided to watch The Mummy. Andie laid on her stomach and as they watched, her and Sophie talked about little things. But before they fell asleep they both got a text, Andie opened hers and squinted at the bright screen.

"Pre-street battle, in two hours! 8th and Main."

Andie frowned and was about to lay her head down when it hit her. Andie snapped her head back up and re-read it before she sat up so fast she tumbled off of the bed.

Instantly both of their phones started ringing. Andie untangled herself from her covers and answered it without looking at the name, she didn't need to.

"Yes baby I saw it." She said jumping to her feet. "Get the others and then swing by and get me and Sophie, we'll be ready in ten."

Andie hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed. Sophie was still talking to Moose.

"Yea I'll be there," She said grinning. "Now go get ready, Chase is on his way to get you."

After Sophie hung up, she jumped to her feet and ran into her closet.

"Do you need clothes?" She called to Andie.

"No." Andie said shaking her head. "I've got something to wear."

She pulled from her bag a pair of black baggy cargo pants and a tight black tank top. She changed where she was and pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"Are you dancing with us?" She asked Sophie.

"Can I?" Sophie appeared with wide eyes. "Do you think the rest of the crew would be okay with it?"

"Well we don't have Missy." Andie said. "And I knew teaching you her part was a good idea."

Sophie smiled and pulled her hair into a ponytail as well.

"I'm gonna go tell my mom we're going to the movies."

She disappeared and Andie frowned, this wasn't normal. The pre-streets or before street battles didn't usually happen til August. Andie snatched her phone off the bed when it started to ring and answered it.

"Hey Ty, did you get the message?"

"I did, are you guys going?" He asked.

"Yep, will you come and dance with us?" Andie asked yanking on her shoes.

"If you want me to," He paused. "But little one isn't it a bit early for the pre-streets?"

"That's what I was thinking." Andie said. "Maybe Dj Sand has got something special in store."

"Alright, Nora and I will meet you up there." Tyler said. "See you in about fifteen minutes."

Andie hung up her phone. It was really bothering her that the pre-streets were coming so early. But when Sophie came running back into the room claiming that Chase was there, she put it in the back of her mind and followed the excited girl out of the house.

Chase's SUV was packed and Sophie had to sit on Moose's lap just for them all to fit. Chase took Andie's hand in his own as he drove a little bit over the speed limit.

"Both hands on the wheel Boy Band." Andie said grinning.

Chase muttered something but did as she said.

"Hey who's gonna take Missy's place?" Fly asked.

"Yea we're short a dancer without her." Smiles added.

"Missy's replacement is sitting on Moose's lap." Andie replied grinning.

"Soph?" Moose asked. "But–how–."

"What do you think we've been doing this last week?" Andie asked. "I taught it to her just in case."

The others cheered.

"And Tyler?" Chase asked.

"He said he'd meet us." Andie said. "But this bothers me."

"What does, what bothers Andie?" Kido asked.

"The pre-streets are usually in August, not July." Andie said quietly. "It's never this early."

Chase frowned as well but the others shrugged it off.

"You don't think Tuck could be playing some joke do you?" He asked her quietly.

"No." Andie shook her head. "Tuck's not stupid enough to play a joke on Tyler, he knows he'd be dead if he did."

"Well we'll just have to find out when we get there." Hair said.

"We're here." Chase said.

Andie looked out the window up into the sky, no clouds. Hopefully they wouldn't get rained on this time. Jumping from Chase's SUV, the crew ran for the doors of the warehouse, people were filing in. Maybe the pre-streets was just happening early this year.

"Little one!"

Turning, Andie caught sight of Tyler and ran to hug him.

"I think it might just be happening early." Andie muttered to him as they both looked around.

"That's what I'm thinking."

"Hey Andie."

Andie grinned and hugged the girl standing behind Tyler and clutching tightly to his hand.

"Ello Nora." Andie said. "You excited."

Nora shrugged,

"Excited and scared."

Andie laughed and pulled the two of them over to the crew. She stood inbetween Tyler and Chase and they all looked toward the Dj booth which was empty.

"Where's Sand?" Tyler asked looking around.

The packed warehouse was starting to get quiet now as everyone was looking around for Dj Sand.

"Chase," Andie muttered moving close to him. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Me too baby." Chase wrapped his arm around her. "Where is Dj Sand?"

Andie had just opened her mouth to answer when her phone began to ring. It was loud in the quiet warehouse and as she pulled it out she frowned at the name.

"DJ Sand?"

Flipping it open, Andie put her phone on speaker.

"Sand where are you?"

"Andie, are you at 8th and Main?" He asked frantically.

"Yea," Andie said slowly. "Why?"

"You gotta get out of there!" He yelled. "The cops are coming! It was a set up! Get out of there!"

Andie's eyes widened. Before anyone could move a muscle, the door of the war house opened and there were brilliant flashes of red and blue.

"Freeze!" A deep voice yelled. "You're all under arrest!"

Andie didn't know why he even bothered, the moment the words left his mouth it became chaos in the warehouse. Girls were screaming bloody murder and guys were cursing at the top of their lungs.

Chase pulled Andie close to him but she wiggled out of his grip.

"Andie get out of here!" Tyler yelled.

The crowd was sweeping him and Nora away from the crew.

"Okay, you get out of here." Andie called back.

Tyler nodded and after taking Nora's hand, began to pull her through the panic stricken crowd.

"We've gotta get out of here." Andie yelled. "Huddle!"

The crew did as they were told and formed a huddle.

"There are four back exits out of here." She said fastly. "Go straight back and you'll come to some hallways, the ones on the far right don't go down they take you deeper into the warehouse. All the other ones lead you outside."

"And once we get out there?" Smiles asked.

Andie opened her mouth but closed it. She could only think of one thing to say.

"Run."

Everyone nodded,

"Once your home, once your safe." Chase said. "Call either me or Andie."

"Freeze!" Another voice yelled. "Or we'll open fire!"

Andie's eyes widened and more screams could be heard. They were louder and more panicked than before.

"Run!" Chase yelled.

"Run!" Andie repeated when none of the crew moved.

They scattered, but Moose and Sophie stayed with Chase and Andie.

"Moose! Andie! Chase!"

Turning, the three saw that Sophie was being swept away in the crowd as well.

"Sophie!" Moose yelled.

There were gun shots and the crowd got even worse. Andie was being pulled away from Chase.

"Andie!" Chase yelled.

"Chase run!" Andie yelled. "We'll meet in the back. Take Moose and I'll get Sophie."

Chase went to shake his head but another shot rang through the air.

The two shared a look and Andie gave him a small smile before turning and disappearing into the chaotic crowd. She pushed her way past a hysteric couple that were screaming at the top of their lungs. Where was Sophie? She couldn't have gotten swept that far.

"ANDIE!"

Spinning around, Andie caught sight of a slender hand reaching out toward her.

"Sophie!" Andie grasped the hand and pulled.

After a few tugs, Sophie came stumbling through the crowd. She tumbled into Andie and it only took Andie one look to know that Sophie was not in her right mind. This must have been reminding her about the riot at MSA and Andie could only imagine the state Moose was in.

"Andie–I can't—no way out–oh my god!"

Andie took hold of Sophie and began to pull her through the crowd.

"It's okay Sophie." Andie muttered pulling her to the back of the warehouse. "I know a way out, we're going to be fine."

Andie pushed her way to a wall and began to follow it. Dj Sand had shown her this out a very long time ago, back when she use to come here with Tyler. She hoped like hell it was still there.

"See Soph?" Andie asked seeing the slender door. "A way out."

With Sophie's help, Andie was able to push the door open and the two girls slipped out of sight just as a girl let out a window shattering scream.

It took Chase a moment to find Moose. The poor boy had been pent to a wall, wide eyed and stuttering horribly. Chase knew this was sending him back to the riot at MSA,

"Moose!" Chase yelled. "You're okay, come on let's out of here."

Chase slung Moose's arm over his shoulder and began to walk with the boy toward the back. Just like Andie had told him, it was horrible. Girls were screaming and guys were swearing and cussing while the police had not managed to arrest one person but Chase knew it wouldn't be wise to one of the last people left.

"Chase—man—I'm gonna l-l-l-ose it." Moose muttered.

"No Moose," Chase said. "We're almost there, I can see the hallway."

But police had over run the hallway. Chase's eyes widened and he pressed his lips together before shoving his way back into the room where the hallways began.

"Where do you think you're going son?" A police officer asked.

Chase didn't answer,

"Moose, when I say now I want you to run to the farthest right door." Chase muttered.

Moose nodded,

"I asked you a question punk." The police man took a step toward them.

"Now!" Chase said.

He and Moose both sprinted toward the door but the police blocked it,

"You're not gonna get away from us!" One of them yelled.

"Legs!" Chase told Moose.

The boy nodded and together they dove, the police who stood in there way tried to close his legs but he was too slow. Both of them slide between them and caused him to fall on the way.

"Come on!" Chase yelled pulling Moose to his feet. "We're getting out of here."

Andie pulled Sophie closer as they traveled through the pitch black room.

"We need light." Sophie whispered, her voice shaking.

"They'll see us." Andie replied. "It's okay though, I got you."

They walked in silence,

"I can't believe we got set up." Andie muttered.

"Why though?" Sophie asked. "Who were we hurting?"

Andie shrugged, forgetting that Sophie couldn't see her.

"Doesn't matter anymore," She said quietly. "Let's just focus on getting out of here."

They walked for a little while longer until suddenly there were footsteps behind them. Sophie's grip on Andie tightened and Andie pulled her so that she could try and look at her.

"Sophie, I'ma sit you down." Andie said, she could feel Sophie shaking her head. "Yes, if it was cops they'd be shining lights, I've gotta see who it is."

Andie felt along the wall and gently pushed Sophie down until she was sitting. Andie then stood in the middle of the narrow hallway, whoever it was wasn't talking. But Andie thought there was more than one because there were footsteps but they weren't even. And they got closer before Andie had time to react. She bumped into something solid and hands gripped her arms tightly, Andie screamed and just began to punch and go wild.

"Let go!"

"Andie?"

Andie couldn't stop the last punch she threw and it hit the person squarely in the chest.

"Ouch! Andie stop hitting me!"

"Chase?"

Digging in her pocket, Andie yanked out her phone and shone it up into the persons face. Sure enough there stood Chase with a shaking Moose.

"Now you blind me." Chase said pushing her phone away. "First you hit me then you blind me, yea I love you too babe."

Rolling her eyes, Andie smiled.

"Sophie!"

Moose let go of Chase and made his way over to his girlfriend. Sophie let him pull her to her feet and they hugged tightly.

Andie opened her mouth to say something when suddenly flashing lights could be seen coming toward them.

"We gotta go." Chase said taking Andie's head. "Come on."

Andie held out her free hand to Moose and once he took it, they all set off down the hallway. They ran and walked for nearly five minutes before Andie saw it, the back door that led to the side of the warehouse. Chase pushed it open and they all let out huge sighs when they breathed the night air.

"Now we've gotta get to my car." Chase muttered.

Andie nodded and led them over to the corner of the building. It was roped off by police and camera crews of nearly every news station in Baltimore.

"How exactly are we going to do this?" Moose asked.

"Well Chase parked right by the exit." Andie shrugged. "It should be easy. It's getting there that the problem."

"We could crawl." Sophie suggested. "Under the cars."

Chase nodded and sunk to the ground.

"Let's go."

Sophie followed, then Moose and finally Andie. They made it under the first ten cars with no problem. But the last car between them and Chase's SUV was a walk way for the police and media.

"We'll have to go one at a time." Chase whispered.

The other three nodded,

"Sarah is going to kill me." Andie muttered as she watched a camera crew for station 2 news walk by.

"Yea I'm dead too." Moose nodded. "My mother has been calling me for the last hour."

Andie's eyes widened. Had an hour really passed since she got the call from Dj Sand? It seemed like it'd only been ten minutes. But she supposed that the rush of getting away made time seem to speed up.

"Alright here I go." Chase said poking his head from under the car.

He looked to the left then to the right before scampering across the open space and under the green Mercedes that was next to Chase's SUV.

"You next Soph," Moose said giving her a slight push.

Sophie did the same as Chase and her foot had just disappeared under the car when a police walked by, shining his flash light on the ground. He stopped and another cop came to stand next to him,

"Did we get any of them?" One asked.

"No, all the little bastards got out through secret exits."

Andie and Chase smirked at each other.

"This isn't going to go over well with chief." The first one replied. "He said we had to bring back at least ten."

"Well as far as I know the warehouse is now empty and none of them are in sight." One of them huffed.

"They just fucking disappeared."

"Well come on, let's go search it one more time before we call it a night." The one holding the flash light sighed.

As the two police men walked away cursing the teenagers and dancers, Moose stuck his head out from under the car and dive rolled under the Mercedes.

"Moose if you hurt yourself I'll kill you myself." Chase said.

Andie chuckled before sticking her own head out from under the car. She looked from the left to the right and once the coast was clear she crawled under the car as well.

"Chase you got your keys ready?" Sophie asked.

Chase nodded and pressed the unlock button. His SUV blinked twice and they all remained still as they hoped that the police had missed it. After a few moments, they decided that it was now or never.

"Ready?" Chase whispered.

"Set." Sophie and Moose said.

Andie looked around.

"Go!"

The four of them scrambled from under the green Mercedes and ran over to the SUV. Andie threw open her door and clambered inside. She slammed her door shut just as the others did. Chase shoved the key into the ignition and started the SUV up. He tore out of the parking lot and Andie was sure the cops yelled after him but Chase turned the corner before they could get his license plate number.

Moose pulled his phone from his pocket and flipped it open.

"I'm fine mom." He said.

They could hear his mother yelling from the front seat and Andie could only imagine how bad Sarah was going to blow her top.

**Drama, more drama than I actually intended. In fact this was not supposed to happen at all lol. I went completely off my plan but I'll get back on track next chapter hehe.**

**A/N-Next chapter we find out if everyone got home safe and sound.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi **


	5. Do Me Baby

** Do Me Baby**

**Hey guys! Nothing much going on here, it stopped raining. I went and got my doggy neutered and he's a little mad at me but he's climbing all in my lap so this chapter will probably get up really late hehe. Cause I gotta make him be still and then if I'm lucky he'll fall asleep and I can write for a while but I highly doubt it. Thursday, I have a dentist appointment. They're going to finish up my root canal, then my best friend is coming over so I might not update. If I do hehe it'll be very short updates with not a lot of drama…..maybe hehe.**

**This one is going to be a mix between hot fluff and drama. It's the Fourth of July lol. You doesn't want a little drama mixed in with some hot fluff? Hehe, um it won't be too much drama but it'll be enough haha. Um what else? Oh Andie will get to shoot off fireworks! I can't wait til I can lol.**

**A/N-This is probably the freakiest title I've ever had lol. But it will fit I promise hehe….Gweaks shush! Lol.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did Rob Hoffman would be mine.**

Andie had expected Sarah to blow her top. But to say that Sarah blew her top was an understatement. Not only did she pull Andie into the house but she pulled Chase and Sophie inside as well. And she yelled. Boy did she yell. Andie had tried to explain that it was a set up but Sarah wasn't having it. The dark haired dancer just figured that she must have scared Sarah to the point where she was angry. It'd happen once before when Andie had just come to live with her and she cracked her skull trying a head spin. Sarah yelled for nearly a day that time.

"Sarah," Andie said quietly. "We didn't mean to scare you, we were just getting ready to defend our title."

Sarah's face softened and she pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh. Andie looked over to Chase and Sophie who were staring wide eyed at the angry woman. Andie bit her lip in an attempt not to laugh. Sarah might bust a blood vessel if she did.

"Are you three hurt?" Sarah asked after several deep breaths.

The teenagers shook their heads.

"Sophie might be in a form of shock though." Andie said glancing at her friend. "This little adventure reminded her a lot of the MSA riot and there were some moments when I knew I'd lost her."

"Food and sleep." Sarah said. "Get her some hot food and take her home."

Andie nodded and jumped to her feet.

"I want you to stay with her as well." Sarah said after looking at Sophie. "She shouldn't be alone."

Andie nodded, deciding not to tell Sarah she was staying with her anyway. The woman had just calmed down and it probably wasn't a good idea to get her all riled up again. She watched Sarah head for the stairs,

"See you the day after tomorrow Sarah." Andie said helping Sophie up.

"Why?" Sarah asked stopping halfway up the steps.

"It's the Fourth of July tomorrow, remember Chase and Blake are having a barbeque and you said I could go."

Sarah nodded before disappearing up the steps. Muttering about how teenagers were going to be the death of her.

"We'll got get some Burger King or something and then I'll take you guys home." Chase said.

"You can stay with us if you want." Sophie said quietly. "My mom won't mind."

Chase shook his head,

"Blake is going to kill me, I already know." He took out his phone and Andie could see that it was lighting up like crazy. "He's been calling for the past two hours."

"Then we should hurry." Andie said.

Chase shrugged and wrinkled his nose. His phone stopped moving for a moment and blacked out. But seconds later it was back to lighting up and making tiny bleeping noises. Andie rolled her eyes, she knew Chase wasn't planning on answering the phone.

"Chase at least answer it." Sophie said crossing her arms.

Chase sighed and pressed the answer key on his phone.

"Hello?" He said quietly.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Chase jumped and held the phone an arm length away from his head.

"Blake," Andie said taking the phone. "You gotta calm down, Chase is fine."

"I've been calling him for the past two hours Andie," Blake fumed. "You're little dance competition is all over the news!"

"Well at least we didn't get caught." Andie shrugged. "And besides it was set up."

"Do you know who did it?" Blake asked.

Andie shook her head.

"It wasn't Tuck either cause he was there too. I saw him." Andie bit her lip. "There's gotta be a double agent in the streets."

"What do you mean?" Chase and Blake asked together.

"Someone who is part of the streets but is working for the cops as well." Andie replied. "How else would everyone who competes got a text message?"

"Well does anyone know who started it?"

Andie sighed.

"It's complicated, because it coulda been sent from a phone that is now in the trash." She paused. "That's how Sand does it, he buys a phone to send out the texts and then chucks it the minute the streets are over."

"Put Chase back on the phone." Blake sighed after a moment or two.

Andie raised both eyebrows but handed the phone over none the less. As her boyfriend talked to his brother, Andie paced. They'd gotten text from everyone except Fly and Monster. It was going on one in the morning.

"Andie," Sophie said. "I got a text from Fly."

"What does it say?" Andie asked.

"She says she's fine, took her longer to get out than she intended but she's at home now."

Andie nodded,

"Ask her if she's heard from Monster."

Sophie nodded and sent the text while Andie listened to Blake and Chase argue.

"Listen here Blake," Chase said. "Just cause you've got a stick up your ass doesn't mean you get to try and shove its twin up mine."

Andie snorted and covered her mouth to keep from busting out laughing. Chase winked at her and Andie shook her head.

"Let's go." Sophie said. "Fly said Monsters fine, he just called her cause he tried to call Chase and he didn't answer."

Andie nodded and held out her hand for Chase. He took it and kissed the back of it before standing as well.

"Listen Blake," Chase said. "I'll be home in like thirty minutes. We've gotta get some food in Sophie then I gotta take her and Andie to Soph's house."

He hung up before his older brother could say anything. The three of them climbed into Chase's SUV and headed to Burger King for some food. After all they needed it and they needed to get home. It was the Fourth of July the next day.

Andie and Sophie woke to Sophie's alarm going off at eight. Andie groaned and tossed a pillow in its direction but it missed completely. Sophie muttered something that didn't sound too nice in Andie's opinion but her arm reached out and soon the annoying beep of the clock was gone. Andie snuggled back into the bed and pulled the covers over her head.

"D, your phone's ringing."

Andie groaned and rolled to the left. She forgot that she was on the edge of the bed and went crashing to the floor with a strangled yelp. She heard Sophie fall into a fit of giggles as Andie popped up with the covers practically strangling her. Andie sent a sleepy glare her way before snatching her phone off the nightstand.

"Hello?"

"Morning Sunshine!"

Andie's face split into a wide grin as she scratched the back of her head. Just hearing Chase's voice made her happy.

"Hey Boy Band, what's up?"

"Nothing, just call to tell you that the barbeque starts at 2."

Andie nodded and clambered to her feet. She almost hit the turf again though when her right foot went the wrong way.

"Okay, so I'll see you then?"

"Yep, I'm sorry I can't see you sooner but Blake is insisting I help him get ready."

Andie shook her head, forgetting he couldn't see her.

"It's fine, I'll see you at 2."

"Okay, love you." Chase said.

Andie smiled and bit her lip.

"I love you too."

She tossed her phone back onto the bed and stretched until her back popped. Sophie was on the phone with Moose, so Andie stood in front of her before pointing to herself and the bathroom. Sophie frowned for a second before realization popped into her head and she nodded.

"Duh." Andie muttered smiling.

She ducked when a pillow came flying for her head. Andie did stay in the shower long, she was ready to argue with Sophie about her wearing those damn shorts. It wasn't that Andie didn't want to wear the shorts, it was just that all the guys were gonna be looking at her. And Andie hated being the center of attention, especially when it was only because of how she looked.

Nevertheless, when she got out of the shower Andie put them on. What little there was to actually put on. She yanked the shirt on as well before surveying herself in the mirror on the back of the bathroom door. Shaking her head, Andie was already going into denial. There was no way in hell she was wearing this—underwear—to the barbeque.

"I'm not wearing these."

Sophie's head snapped up to look at Andie. She looked her up and down for a moment before her face split into a huge grin.

"Like hell you aren't." She said. "Girl you look hot."

Andie rolled her eyes and looked down at herself. Wrinkling her nose, Andie went over to Sophie's dresser. She put lotion on her legs, stomach and arms before running a brush through her hair and looking at herself in the mirror.

"Make up!" Sophie said.

Andie raised both eyebrows.

"Haha, you're funny." She said grinning.

"Andie I'm serious." Sophie said. "I won't a lot on you, only eyeliner and lip gloss."

Andie narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her.

"Promise?"

Sophie nodded happily.

"Promise."

Andie sighed and sat down on the bed and Sophie stood in front of her. Closing her eyes, Andie decided to just sit back and let Sophie do it. That way she'd get to Chase sooner.

Sophie and Andie arrived at Chase's at five after two. From what they could tell from all the cars in front of the house, the party was already in full swing. The music was blaring all over the house and Andie guessed that they'd talked Alex into figuring out a way it could be played from one CD player. Andie and Sophie shared a look before they both got out of the car. Andie pulled at her shorts nervously, yes it was boiling outside but people were already staring. A group of guys who were sitting and standing around a nice car, stopped in the middle of their sentences to stare.

"Aye Shawty!" One of them called.

He had long hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and curled down his back nearly halfway. He was tall, but not as tall as Chase. His skin was a nice brown color and he seemed alright, but Andie was here for Chase. As a matter of fact how did Chase even know them?

"He's talking to you." Andie told Sophie instantly.

Sophie laughed and glanced in his direction,

"Actually I think he's talking to you." She giggled.

Andie sent a glare in her direction before glancing at the guys as well.

"The one with 'Sexy' written across her fine ass." Another guy yelled.

"Shit," Andie muttered.

Sophie laughed as Andie grabbed her arm and began to pull her to the front door. It was wide open and the house must have been full of people already, the two girls went in none the less and began to look for their boyfriends.

"We ain't never gonna find them." Andie muttered. "All these damn people."

"It's too hot in here." Sophie said. "Let's go look out back."

Andie followed Sophie through the hot and sweaty crowd and out to the backyard. It wasn't as packed as the inside but it was pretty close.

"Andie! Sophie!"

Turning the two girls saw Hair and Cable heading toward them. They hugged and the boys grinned,

"Are you both trying to give our boyfriends heart attacks?" Hair asked.

Andie grinned.

"This was all Sophie's idea."

Sophie pushed her playfully.

"Have you seen our boyfriends?"

Cable nodded.

"They're both waiting for you at the table back there." He pointed to where he and Hair had just come from.

"Thanks." Andie said.

She and Sophie set off, pushing their way through the crowds. Andie ignored the stares and quite lustful looks she got. She wanted to see Chase's face more than anything, it'd be well worth it.

"There they are!" Sophie suddenly exclaimed.

Andie hopped onto her tip toes to look over a few heads. And sure enough sitting in the very middle of the table were Chase and Moose. Talking and laughing about something while watching the people.

"Moose!" Sophie yelled laughing.

They watched his head snap toward where they were and he frowned cause he couldn't see them.

"Chase!" Andie yelled smiling.

Chase did the exact same thing. And when the girls finally appeared through the crowd they made sure to keep their eyes on their boyfriends' faces. Andie bit her lip as Chase's eyes widened immensely and his jaw dropped so much that she could see his tongue. Andie watched him look her over about four times before his eyes rested on the tiny little things Sophie called shorts.

"You gonna sit there and drool all night or what Boy Band?" Andie asked placing her hands on her hips.

Chase blinked before looking her in the eye.

"I thought you didn't do shorts."

Andie grinned at him and shrugged,

"All Sophie's idea."

Chase looked at Sophie,

"Thank you Sophie."

Rolling her eyes, Andie walked around the table to sit on Chase's lap. He ran his hand up and down her smooth legs and rested it on her upper thigh. Andie blushed slightly but tilted Chase's face up to kiss him gently. He squeezed her thigh lightly and Andie ran her fingers through his hair. She jumped slightly when his hand ran over her ass and squeezed it as well.

"I swear to god if you two don't cut it out."

Chase and Andie broke apart to see Blake standing with his arms crossed over his chest. He was pretending to glare at them,

"Make us." Chase taunted grinning.

Before Blake could say anything, Chase attached his mouth to Andie's neck and she gasped. He hit her most sensitive part perfect and it caused her to buck her hips ever so slightly against him.

"Chase," Blake warned.

Andie laughed,

"What's wrong Blake?" She asked as Chase moved to kiss the base of her neck. "You don't wanna see your brother get freaky?"

"I'd rather the world ended." Blake replied completely serious.

"Okay that was low." Chase said sitting back from Andie.

Blake laughed and shook his head.

"I'm gonna go check on the food." He shot them a look. "Please refrain yourselves from having sex in the chair."

Andie blushed while Chase laughed.

"If you're going to that's why your room is in the basement."

Just when Andie thought she couldn't get any redder she did at that comment. Burying her face in her laughing boyfriends face, Andie took a moment to control her blush before she looked up again. She glanced over at Moose and Sophie and saw them making out. She wrinkled her nose, for some reason she didn't like the thought of Moose making out with anyone. Even though she liked Sophie a lot.

"It's like watching your little brother huh?" Chase whispered in her ear.

Andie nodded and grinned.

"So are you excited to shoot off fireworks?" Chase asked holding her close.

"Oh yea," Andie said happily. "I can't wait. Did Ty get all the fireworks I asked for?"

Chase nodded.

"He said he was going to hide them from you, until the sun goes down."

Andie poked out her bottom lip and Chase nibbled at it slightly.

"That's not fair." She muttered against his mouth. Chase grinned and cupped her cheek, pulling her face closer to his. He bit at her tongue causing Andie to moan slightly, it'd been a while since they'd actually been able to just make out. Her fingers traced circles on the back of his neck and to avoid groaning, Chase squeezed her smooth thigh roughly.

"I know I'm interrupting something that looks very important but still," Andie and Chase looked up to see Shane standing in front of them.

"Hey Shane!" Andie said happily.

Shane chuckled.

"Hey Andie," She turned to Chase. "There's a girl at the door, says her names Felicia she wants to see the two of you."

Andie's eyebrows shot up.

"Felicia's here?" She muttered. "Did she say why?"

Shane shook her head.

"She just wants to see you and Chase."

"Why me?" Chase wondered outloud.

Andie shrugged and stood from his lap. Holding out her hand to him, Chase smiled before taking it and letting her pull him to his feet. Andie smiled at him before turning and leading him through the crowd.

They were halfway through the crowd when suddenly Chase leaned forward. His hand that wasn't enclosed in hers came to rest on her stomach.

"You look so _sexy_ in those shorts."

Andie rolled her eyes but continued to keep walking.

"I told you, Sophie not me." She looked down at the shorts in disgust. "I really don't like them."

Chase shook his head and kissed her neck.

They pushed their way through the packed house as well. Andie could see Felicia standing on the front porch. Andie and Chase both stepped out on the porch and she turned to face them.

"Hey D, Chase." She said quietly.

"Felicia," Andie said and Chase nodded.

"Bet you're wondering what I'm doing here huh?" She asked looking down at her sneakers.

"Well the thought did cross my mind." Andie replied smirking.

Felicia shot her a look but smiled none the less.

"I came to kinda give you a warning." She said after a moment or two.

"What do you mean?" Chase asked.

"Tuck is planning on throwing fireworks at this house." Felicia said. "I quote his exact words 'If D wants to hang out with them faggots then let's see if she wants to burn with them faggots as well.'"

Andie nodded and felt Chase's grip tighten on her waist.

"When are they coming?" He asked.

"Around two, Tuck thinks that you guys should be sleep by then." Felicia shrugged. "But look I gotta go, he'll be wondering where I'm at."

"Felicia." Andie said quietly. "Are you guys together?"

Felicia looked at Andie for a moment before nodding.

"Why?" Andie asked.

"Cause I love him D," She replied. "No matter how bad it gets I still love him. Like how you love him." She nodded to Chase.

"Yea but you could turn him in." Chase said. "Turn him in and stop him from hurting everyone."

"Andie wouldn't turn you in." Felicia replied. "Would you D?"

Andie looked at Felicia before looking back at Chase.

"No, I wouldn't."

"Exactly my point." Felicia said looking satisfied. "Now I'll catch ya'll later."

Andie and Chase nodded and watched as Felicia traveled across the grass and began to walk down the street.

"So what are we gonna do?" Chase asked as they watched her.

"Where's Alex?" She asked. "I need to talk to him."

"Upstairs with Camille and Aydan."

Andie nodded, she turned and stood on her tip toes to kiss Chase.

"I'll be back soon."

He nodded and Andie disappeared into the house. She went up to the second floor and went into the first door on her right. Sure enough, she found Alex, Camille and Aydan playing Kingdom Hearts.

"Andie!" Aydan exclaimed being the first to see her. "Hey!"

Andie grinned as her little sister flew into her arms completely forgetting about the game.

"Aydan you're gonna die." Andie told her laughing.

"Alex pause it for me." Aydan said.

"Yea cause I need to talk to you Alex." Andie said. "Can you talk for a second?"

Alex nodded and paused the game before standing.

"You wanna talk in here or go into a different room?" He asked.

"You're gonna need to come up with a plan for me." Andie said taking a seat on his super messy bed. Alex sometimes spent the night at Blake and Chase's so Blake decided to just give him his own room.

"A plan for what?" Camille asked. "Who are we getting back at?"

"You're not getting back at anyone." Andie replied. "Tyler would kill me."

Camille shrugged.

"So what am I planning revenge for?" Alex asked pulling a blackboard down from the ceiling.

"Tuck and the 410 are gonna try and set the house on fire at two." Andie explained. "We need a plan to stop them basically."

Alex nodded and wrote down on the board, 410 plan to burn our house.

"So how are they going to burn it?" Alex asked. "Do you know?"

Andie shook her head.

"Most likely fireworks." She said. "Or in Tuck's case a bottle full of gas with a rag."

Alex nodded and wrote that down as well. He studied the board for a minute.

"Last question, you wanna get them back at the same time as we stop them?"

Andie raised both eyebrows.

"That'd be nice yea." She nodded. "Can you do that?"

Alex turned to her and grinned.

"Come see me again around ten," He said. "And if I'm not in here then I'll be in the front yard."

Andie nodded,

"Thanks Alex." She said standing.

"No problem." He began to push her toward the door. "Now shoo go have fun with my brother."

Andie laughed and left his room. She went back down the stairs and into the partying living room. She had just placed her hand on the doorknob that led out into the backyard when suddenly a hand was gripping her ass tightly. Andie knew instantly it wasn't Chase, he would never grab her ass without making his presence know first and he wouldn't grab it that hard.

Andie spun around and grabbed the hand while swinging with the other one. She hit something hard and there was the sound of skin hitting skin.

"You bitch!"

Andie pulled her fist back and finally got a good look at who exactly she'd hit. He wasn't all that much taller than her. Andie could almost look him in the eye, he had blonde hair and blues eyes and he might have been cute. Had he not just grabbed her ass like he owned her.

"You fucker!" Andie yelled she punched him in the side of his head. "How dare you touch me!"

The crowd formed a circle around the two of them and some people egged them on. While others were watching eyed, Andie knew girls didn't punch guys.

"Someone get Chase!" A voice that Andie knew yelled.

Suddenly Hair, Cable, Smiles and Monster were standing around her.

"Andie are you alright?" Cable asked.

"We saw him grab you." Smiles said.

"Ah you bitch you broke my nose!" The guy yelled thickly. Blood was pouring from his nose and spilling all over his hand as he tried to stop it.

"Andie!" People moved out of the way as Chase came barreling into the living room. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Andie looked at the guy. "He's not but I am."

"What happened?" Chase asked.

Andie opened her mouth but shook her head and put it down.

"Nothing I took care of it." She said quietly.

Chase's eyes narrowed.

"He touched you didn't he?" He nearly growled.

"Chase please," Andie said looking up at him. "Don't make it any worse, I took care of it."

"He grabbed her butt." Monster said glaring at the guy.

Chase's head snapped up.

"Get out." He said quietly.

The guy looked up at him, still trying to stop blood from going everywhere.

"I said get out, you can't stay here."

"Man do you see what she's wearing?" The guy demanded. "It's her own fault she got her ass grabbed. There's not a guy here who hasn't thought about doing it."

"But they haven't touched her have they?" Chase asked. "Get out, now before I hurt you."

The guy muttered something that neither Chase nor Andie caught before he turned and stomped out of the house. Leaving a trail of blood.

"Clean up in the living room!" Chase yelled.

"Well get to cleaning!" Blake hollered back.

Andie grinned. Chase laughed and took her hand,

"Come on." He said pulling her toward the kitchen. "Now I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Andie groaned but didn't say anything. They walked into the kitchen and the smell of different foods cooking made Andie's stomach growl.

"You hungry?" Chase asked grinning.

"Very." Andie nodded. "Is there anything I can have?"

Chase looked around the kitchen. The cook and the few waiters that were in there moved around them. But some of them cast Andie a few looks from her extra short shorts.

"Ha," Chase said grinning. "Chocolate pudding."

Andie's eyes widened.

"Pudding!" She exclaimed.

Chase laughed and handed her a chocolate pudding cup and a plastic spoon. He got one for himself but went over to the cabinet as well.

"It's alright Mr. Collins." Ann said coming in. "I cleaned up the blood."

"Thank you Ann," Chase said smiling.

He and Andie headed back out of the kitchen. Chase made Andie walk in front of them though, he wasn't about to chance some other guy touching her. And when they got back to their seats at the table with Moose and Sophie, he visibly relaxed when she snuggled into his chest.

Chase watched her eat her pudding for a few moments. She was so beautiful and Chase couldn't blame the other guy for wanting to touch her. But she was not that guy's girl, she was his and his only.

"You're staring Boy Band." Andie said without looking up.

Chase grinned and kissed her head before opening his own pudding and beginning to eat.

"Where'd you get that from?" Moose asked.

"Kitchen," Andie said around a mouthful of chocolate pudding.

"I want some." He said.

Chase grinned.

"Go into the kitchen and tell them I said you could have some." He said.

Moose nodded and he stood before taking Sophie's hand and leading her into the house.

Andie let out a sigh before taking another bit of pudding.

"You okay?" Chase asked looking down at her.

Andie nodded,

"Just can't wait for the freaking sun to go down." She huffed and Chase grinned.

"Well I could keep up occupied until then."

Andie raised an eyebrow.

"We really need to do something about your NC-17 mind." She said giggled.

Chase opened his mouth but found that he didn't have a smartass comeback.

"What, no come back?" Andie teased. "Someone call Channel 2 news."

"Shut up," Chase said smiling. "You know you like my NC-17 mind."

"That's what you think." Andie shot back, she was so use to Chase's comebacks that she must have had a million floating around in her mind. Suddenly Chase leaned down and licked the shell of her ear before biting her earlobe.

"You loved it two nights ago."

Andie hadn't been expecting that one and this time it was her who opened her mouth before closing it. Chase laughed when Andie didn't say anything and ran his hands over her thighs.

"Why do you do that?" Andie asked curiously.

Chase smiled down at her.

"Because, I'm not use to you wearing shorts." He paused. "And it feels good."

Andie grinned and leaned back so that her head was resting on his shoulder. Chase turned her head just a little to kiss her gently. But Andie broke away from him at the change of the song. She listened for a second before grinning widely back at Chase.

"You wanna dance?" He asked.

Andie nodded happily and jumped to her feet.

"Come on," She said pulling him to his feet. "Let's go."

Chase laughed and let Andie pull him out onto the crowded dance floor. She rocked her hips back and forth, finding the beat. Then she pressed her back against Chase firmly and they began to rock together.

_Now we gonna do this thing a lil different tonight  
U gonna come over and pick me up in your ride  
U gon knock and then u gon wait  
Ooo u gon take me on a date  
U gon open my door and I'ma reach over and open yours  
Gon pay for dinner take me to see a movie  
And whisper in my ear I bet you really wanna do me_

Chase had heard this song about a hundred times. It was on Usher's newest CD, it got Andie dancing and therefore it was a good song in Chase's opinion. He tightened his grip on her hips and Andie kissed his cheek.

Looking across the dance floor, they could see Moose and Sophie dancing together as well. Andie and Sophie met eyes and they grinned at each other,

'Having fun?' Sophie mouthed.

Andie nodded and bit her lip.

_Girl now take me home and get up in my bed  
Pour me up a shot and force me to the bed  
I'm always on the top tonight I'm on the bottom  
Coz we trading places  
When I can't take no more, tell me you ain't stopping  
Coz we trading places  
Now put it on me baby till I say Ooowe  
And tell to shut up before the neighbors hear me  
This is how it feels when you do it like me  
We trading places  
Gon get it, get it get it, get it get it,  
Gon get it, get it get it, get it get it,  
Gon get it, get it get it, get it get it,_

Andie and Chase rocked back and forth slowly, both of them enjoying the feel of the other. Andie placed her hands on top of Chase's and squeezed them gently, in retaliation he kissed her shoulder lovingly. Andie looked up in the sky and smiled when she saw it was getting darker. Excitement bubbled in her stomach, she was about to get to shoot off fireworks._  
_

_We trading places  
I'll be waking u up to a couple?  
Pancakes and eggs I owe ya breakfast in bed oh baby  
and your orange juice sitting on the coaster  
Toast on the side baby shawty??  
U finished let me get that drink,  
Pull the curtain from the window  
Time to get up baby let me make this bed up  
Today we going shopping blow 30 on me  
Make it 60, spend it like u really love me  
Skip dinner and we gon rent a movie  
U order Chinese food right before u do me  
U coming on strong baby let me wash me hands  
She said hurry up then get your ass to bed  
U get on top tonight I'm on the bottom_

"Andie," Chase whispered in her ear.

Andie had closed her eyes about twenty words back and she didn't really didn't want to open them. Dancing like this with Chase was extremely comfortable.

"Yes baby?" She muttered.

"Are you spending the night?" He asked quietly.

Andie grinned. Chase was weird like that, he never assumed Andie was spending the night he always asked her. Andie knew he wanted her to live there but Sarah nor Blake would allow it.

"If you'll have me." She replied.

Chase grinned and kissed her softly.

"All night long."

Andie's eyes widened,

"What'd I tell you," She laughed. "NC-17 mind."_  
_

_Coz we trading places  
When I can't take no more, tell me you ain't stopping  
Coz we trading places  
Now put it on me baby till I say Ooowe  
And tell to shut up before the neighbors hear me  
This is how it feels when you do it like me  
We trading places  
Gon get it, get it get it, get it get it,  
Gon get it, get it get it, get it get it,  
Gon get it, get it get it, get it get it,  
We trading places  
(yeah) wash the car  
(yeah) I'm gonna walk the dog  
(yeah) take out the trash  
(yeah) with nothing but your t-shirt on  
(yeah) I'm gonna?  
(Yeah)?  
(Yeah) in the kitchen girl we crazy we don't give a?_

Chase chuckled and kissed Andie again. He looked up in the sky and grinned,

"Almost time." He said quietly.

"I know." Andie replied excitedly. "I'm getting excited."

Chase smiled and ran his hands over her stomach. Andie took his hand and raised their arms so she'd have something to push against. Chase bit her neck, whenever Andie did that it made him want her even more. Andie sighed and looked around, they were the only ones still dancing. Besides Moose and Sophie and about four other couples.

"Blake brought the food out." Chase whispered. "Hoping to stall you."

Andie grinned.

"I'm shooting off fireworks the moment that sun disappears."

_Where you want me?  
U get on top tonight I'm on the bottom  
Coz we trading places  
When I can't take no more, you say you ain't stopping  
Coz we trading places  
Now we gon do this thing a lil different tonight  
Trading places  
Stay tuned for part 2  
You been me I been u  
But we gon switch this thing back  
Ima put it on your ass_

Andie and Chase stopped rocking and Andie looked around. The sun was gone, Blake was lighting a few lanterns he had scattered all over the place. Somewhere in the distance there was a popping of a firework and seconds later a very bright green one exploded in the sky.

"Fireworks!" Andie yelled.

She took Chase's hand began to pull him inside quickly.

"Where's Tyler?" She asked Blake.

"Waiting for you on the front lawn." Blake replied. "Andie please be careful."

"Of course." Andie replied before grinning and taking off.

When she got out to the front yard, Andie's eyes widened. Tyler was standing with four huge boxes of fireworks in the middle of the street.

"This enough fireworks for ya?" He asked grinning.

Andie nodded and ran over to him. She looked in the boxes, they were packed with all different kinds. She grinned up at Tyler and hugged him,

"Thank you Ty."

Tyler laughed and Andie grabbed a firework from the closest box. She opened it and held out her hand to Tyler,

"I know you got a lighter, hand it over."

Tyler chuckled before digging down in his pocket and pulling out a bright green lighter. Andie smiled and took it from him.

"Now Andie be careful." Tyler said.

"Yea, yea, yea." Andie waved her hand. "Now get back before you get another eyebrow burnt off."

Andie snapped the lighter open and lit the end of the firework. She looked at it and blew to make the flame go faster. Then she tossed it up into the air. It exploded halfway down and burst into a bright purple flag.

"Cool." Andie grinned. "Let's do some more."

By ten thirty, Andie had emptied three of the boxes. She was slightly tired and Chase had taken her up to the roof. They were lying snuggled together and watching the fireworks all over town be set off. They'd seen some really pretty ones and some average ones, but they were enjoying them none the less.

Chase twirled Andie's hair in his fingers as he watched a bright blue firework explode in the distance.

"That one was nice." Andie commented.

Chase grinned and tilted her head up to kiss her. Andie grinned into the kiss and ran a hand through his dirty blond hair. Chase's hand glided down her arm, over her side and around her hip. He pulled her leg up so that it was draped over his stomach. Andie took that as a sign and moved to straddle his middle. She smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him gently. Chase ran his hands down her back and over her ass, he gripped the back of her thighs and pulled Andie closer to him.

A bright red firework exploded close to them and Andie knew it was Tyler but she didn't care. When they pulled apart he kissed the tip of her nose and she laid down on top of his. Tucking her head under his chin, Andie's finger traced the shell of his ear teasingly.

"You don't seem worried about Tuck's threat." He said quietly.

Andie shook her head but then her eyes widened.

"I gotta check back with Alex!" She exclaimed. "I forgot."

Jumping to her feet, Andie ran from the roof over to the window that they had climbed out of. However when she got to the front door of the house, Alex met her.

"Felicia lied." He said.

"What do you mean?" Andie asked frowning.

"I had Camille and Aydan keep a look out at the end of the block and guess what?" Alex glanced back out the door.

"What?"

"Tuck and them are coming down the street."

**Right didn't mean to leave off there but this chapter's too long. Twenty three pages is more than enough lol. So the drama will continue over to the next chapter hehe. So what did you guys think? Hot fluff and drama lol just what I said.**

**A/N-If you haven't heard that Usher song you should go listen to it. It's a really, really good song lol.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	6. Hellfire

** Hellfire**

**Hey guys, I know updates have been coming kinda slow but it's been real busy at my house. But I think everything has calmed down and if it hasn't I should still be able to squeeze this chapter in, hopefully lol.**

**Um last time, what happen in the last chapter…..oh yea Fourth of July. It was a chapter full of hot fluff lol. Real hot fluff hehe. Okay but Tuck and the 410 are coming down the street to set Chase's new house on fire. Will they get too? Lol I'm not really sure hehe.**

**A/N-This one is named after the song "Hellfire" from The Hunchback of Notre Dame cause Tuck is like Frollo in how he wants Andie the same way Frollo wants Esmeralda….I'm sounded more and more like Gweak with my analysis's aren't I lol?**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did I'd own Rob Hoffman.**

Andie wasn't sure if she heard Alex right. Tuck and the 410 were on their way? But Felicia had said they'd be there at two not ten thirty.

"What are we gonna do?" Chase asked his little brother.

"Are you ready?" Andie asked him. "Did you get everything set up?"

Alex shook his head.

"I had one more box to set up, someone will have to do it manually." He peeked back out the door. "Here comes Aydan and Camille."

Andie peeked out the door above Alex's head. Sure enough Aydan and Camille were running as fast as they could down the middle of the street.

"We need to get everyone inside," Alex said. "Dan how long have we got?"

"Two minutes." Aydan panted. "Maybe two and a half."

Alex nodded and pulled Andie down so that she as eye level with him.

"Camille go find Brandy tell her she's got two minutes to get to the roof."

"Brandy's helping?" Andie asked.

Alex nodded, then once Camille had disappeared he turned back to Andie. As he talked he began to fidget with a black remote. Its back wasn't on and it looked as if a couple of pieces were missing.

"Chase I need you to get everyone inside or into the backyard. It has to look deserted in the front." He paused and hit the back of the remote so the back piece would stay on. "Plus we don't one someone messing it up."

Chase nodded,

"Are there any wires I should look out for?" He asked.

Alex shook his head and Chase sprinted out into the yard.

"Okay Andie, there are four small tin boxes scattered in the front of the yard. As close to the sidewalk as I could get them. Three of them are hooked up but the fourth one isn't. I need you to hook each one up and press the blue button on the top of each box."

Andie nodded and glanced down at her watch.

"We've got a minute."

Alex nodded frantically. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a piece of the remote, he smashed it onto the side and a blue light lit up. People were now rushing into the house and bumping into them. Andie momentarily wondered what Chase had told them.

"There are two wires, blue goes with red and red goes with blue. Oh and you've got to open the boxes up to get to the blue button."

Andie frowned and Alex waved a hand.

"Yes I know the wires are backwards but I was rushing."

Andie nodded,

"Once you connect them and the blue buttons are pushed there's a bright green button on the side of last box, when that turns red you've got ten seconds to get as far away from that box as you can."

Both of Andie's eyebrows shot up.

"Ten seconds?" She asked quietly.

Alex nodded, he attached a long cord to the remote and twisted it around the frame before hitting it on the wall and an orange light lit up at the tip of the wire.

"Go, we've got about thirty seconds before they're here." Alex looked up at her. "I'll count to twenty five, and then I gotta press the button."

Andie nodded.

"Let's do this." She said grinning and sticking out her fist.

Alex gave her an insane grin before knocking fists with her. Then Andie sprinted out the front door and began to count in her head.

_One, two, three_

Alex and Chase watched as Andie ran to the edge of the grass. A sleek black Mercedes was coming down the street. Andie watched it for a moment before dropping to the ground. She found the first box, burying under a little bit of dirt. Flipping open the top of the box, Andie saw a bunch of different colored wires. But she was looking for a blue button. Finally she found it, at the top corner, it wasn't much bigger than a fly. Andie mashed her index finger down on the button before slamming the lid shut and following the wires halfway across the yard.

_Seven, eight, nine_

Andie glanced up at the house and to do a double take. Every window in the house had someone peeking through the curtains at her. Andie squinted, no every window had about a hundred someone's peeking through the curtains at her. Rolling her eyes, Andie snatched the top of the second box opened and did the same to it as she had the first box.

_Thirteen, fourteen fifteen._

When Andie got to the third box, there was a fizzing sound and a firework exploded just inches away from her. Andie held back a scream but did rip the lid of the third box clean off. Another firework came flying from the black Mercedes and just barely missed Andie's head.

"Bastards!" She yelled.

Someone from inside the car laughed and a bright green firework sizzled up into the sky. Andie threw the lid of the box at the car and cracked a window.

_Eighteen, nineteen, twenty_

Scampering over to the fourth and final box, Andie picked up the wires and connected them to the box. Red to blue and blue to red, its backwards because Alex was rushing. There was a swooshing sound and a click of a lighter, Andie knew from the screams that came from inside the house that something might have been set on fire. Sure enough, when Andie turned around she saw a corner of the grass being taken by bright orange flames.

Throwing the lid of the box open, Andie nearly smashed the button in on itself. She glanced at the Mercedes before looking back to the front door. Alex was holding the remote in his hands, he and Andie met eyes and she scrambled to her feet.

_Twenty three, twenty four, twenty five_

Turning away from the boxes, Andie ran over to the bushes that were the farthest away from the boxes as Andie could get. Pulling some of the bushes back just enough so she could see what was going to happen, Andie watched as the light on the side of the box turned red.

There was a loud boom. So loud that Andie had to cover her ears, but she would not close her eyes. About fifty fireworks shot from the four boxes toward the sleek black Mercedes, Andie's eyes widened as she watched them explode and leave dents in the car. Someone inside the car was screaming bloody murder and Tuck seemed to be cursing to the high heaven.

Suddenly from the roof, balloons were dropped onto the hood of the car. Milk and flour exploded from them and Andie could hear Brandy cheering from the top of the house. Andie stuck her head fully from the bushes and glanced around, then she scrabbled from the bushes to the side of the house. She crept around the side of the house before hurrying into the still open front door.

"Andie!" Alex grinned hugging her. "We did it!"

"I know," She said.

Chase grinned and kissed her forehead. Andie had just pulled Chase closer to deepen the kiss when the sound of squealing tires could be heard. They all went back over to the windows to see the black Mercedes turning away from the house and speeding down the street.

"Alex," Blake said pushing his way through the crowd. "Any chance you can stop the fireworks now?"

Alex looked up at him before pressing a button on the underside of the remote. The fireworks that were in the middle of exploding sizzled to a stop and the ones that were getting ready to shoot out of the boxes stilled.

"You are brilliant." Andie told the boy, hugging him close to her.

The tip of Alex's ears went red as Andie kissed his cheek.

"Okay, okay," He muttered pushing her away. "I'm brilliant but there's no need to get mushy on me."

Andie grinned.

"Okay guys!" Chase yelled. "Party's back on!"

There were a few cheers and Chase took Andie's hand in his own.

"You know I think I hear someone calling you." He whispered in her ear.

Andie frowned and looked up at him.

"I don't hear anything,"

Chase gave her a sexy grin.

"It's coming from the basement."

Andie rolled her eyes but let him start kissing her neck.

"NC-17," She sighed. "You know I'ma start calling you that."

Chase chuckled into her neck but pulled her closer. Andie wrapped her arms around his neck and clasped them together behind his head. She closed her eyes and rested her cheek on the side of Chase's hair.

"Do you hear it now?" He asked backing her against a wall in the hallway.

Andie grinned and took a handful of his hair. Pulling him back slightly, she kissed him passionately on the lips.

"There are too many people here Boy Band." She whispered licking the shell of his ear. She felt Chase shiver.

"But that's why my room is in the basement." He replied.

Andie hooked her leg around his hip.

"I don't think I can be quiet enough."

Chase smirked and kissed her again while his hand ran over the leg that was hooked around his hip.

"We can have Alex turn the music up."

Andie laughed.

"You're not giving up on this are you?"

Chase shook his head as he buried his face in her chest.

"It's perfect, no one will miss us and no one will come looking for us cause they'll be having too much fun."

Andie gasped as Chase gently grinded his hips into hers. She ran her hands over his muscular arms before running them down his sides and over his ass and squeezing. She smirked when he jumped,

"Now you know how I feel." She teased.

Chase sent her a playful glare and Andie sent one back before the corner of her lips turned up.

"I think I can hear the basement calling now."

Chase's face spilt into a wide grin and he took Andie's hand tightly in his own. Andie glanced over her shoulder when they reached the door in the kitchen that lead to the basement. Chase had been right, no one was paying them any attention.

The next morning, Andie woke first. She ran her hands over her eyes with a slight groan, the only bad part about Chase's room being in the basement was that it got no sunlight what so ever. Andie sat up, Chase's arms were wrapped around her tightly and she squinted into the darkness to see his outline. The sheets of the bed were resting just above his hip while his face was buried now in her side.

Andie ran her fingers through his dirty blond hair and bit her lip. She winced slightly, they were bruised. Andie had expected to them, after all she had bit down on her bottom one extremely hard the night before and Chase kissed her roughly for most of the time, both of them keeping her from screaming.

Andie grinned though, she'd rather her lips be bruised than not having spent the night with Chase. There was a bump from above Andie's head and she looked up at the ceiling. Grinning, Andie threw the covers back and slid out of Chase's grip. She went over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of black panties and one of Chase's shirts. After pulling them on, she made her way over to the stairs.

Squinting back through the darkness, Andie made sure Chase was still sleep before creeping up the stairs. She opened the door that went into the kitchen slowly, it hit something halfway open and Andie poked her head out to look and see what it was. Alex was lying on the ground, curled up in a ball with the remote to the fireworks clutched tightly in his hands.

Andie raised both eyebrows but scooted out of the door with no problem. She closed it quietly and looked down at Alex. How long had he been there exactly?

"He just kinda fell out at four."

Andie turned to see Blake leaning against the counter. He had dark circles around his eyes and his hair was sticking out all over the place.

"And you just left him there?" Andie asked.

"I think I was a little too pissed to be carrying someone up the stairs." He replied. "You and Chase disappeared so I thought I should just leave him here."

"You coulda came and got one of us we were up." Andie shrugged.

Blake frowned.

"But you went down there at like eleven."

Andie shrugged,

"And? Neither of us actually fell asleep til around four thirty I think. Well I know I was knocked by four thirty."

Blake frowned.

"What exactly were you two doing down there?"

Andie gave him a sly grin.

"That's for us to know and you, if you want to, to find out."

"No thanks." Blake made a face. "I'm good."

Andie watched him for a moment before raising her hands and clapping them together once. They made a nice ringing noise and Blake visibly flinched.

Andie grinned evilly,

"You've got a hangover." She teased.

Blake glared at her.

"So who else just kinda fell out?" Andie asked ignoring his glare.

Blake waved a hand toward the living room and Andie took it as a sign to go see. She stepped over the sleeping Alex and headed for the living room. Cups littered the floor and Andie thought she might have stepped in juice on the way there. But when Andie got into the living room, she raised an eyebrow. The entire was sprawled out wherever in the living room. Sophie and Moose had claimed one of the couches and she was wrapped in his arms. While Fly had curled up in Blake's armchair, her glasses threatening to fall from her face. Kido had taken a pillow from the couch and laid it on the coffee table, making that her bed. Monster, Hair, Cable, and Smiles were all sprawled out on the floor, Cable was actually asleep on the stairs. His laptop sitting next to his curled up body.

"Oh my lord." She muttered.

Running her hands through her head, Andie decided to just leave them. After all, she was hungry. Going back into the kitchen, Andie saw Blake basically lying on top of the kitchen counter.

"How much did you have to drink last night, Blakey?" She asked helping sit up right in a chair.

"More than any human ever should." He slurred.

Andie grinned and nodded.

"Well why don't you go crash in the living room?" She smiled. "I'll make breakfast."

"You sure?" Blake asked. "I could help."

Andie watched him stand and fall to the ground.

"Yea you could help burn the kitchen down." Andie said heaving him to his feet. "Go crash in the living room, I'll wake you when breakfast is ready."

Blake stumbled from the kitchen and Andie had just turned to the stove when there was the crash of breaking glass and a thud.

"I didn't mean it literally." She muttered.

Shaking her head, Andie took out two boxes of eggs and some bacon. She decided she might as well make French toast too. Glancing up at the clock Andie grinned, it was gonna be an interesting morning.

Chase woke up because he moved to pull Andie closer to him and found that there was no Andie to do so with. Opening one eye, Chase squinted into his dark room. He looked around but didn't see her,

"Andie?" He muttered rolling onto his back.

They couldn't have been sleep all that long. Chase smiled to himself, sure he and Andie had gone downstairs around eleven but they didn't actually get to sleep until about four thirty. They didn't even have sex until three. They mostly fooled around and chased either other throughout the basement.

Sitting up, Chase ran his hands through his hair before standing up and finding a pair of boxers to wear. Then he trudged up the stairs and into the kitchen. He too hit Alex with the door when he opened it,

"Why is he lying on the floor?" Chase muttered to himself.

"Blake said he just crashed out there around four."

Chase spun around and came nearly face to face with Andie.

"Jeez babe you trying to give me a heart attack?" He asked grinning.

Andie shook her head and went back over to the stove.

"Um Chase, baby can you do me a favor?" She asked poking at some eggs with a spatula.

"Sure." Chase nodded.

"Blake crashed out in the living room but not before he broke something." At Chase's confused look, Andie elaborated. "He said he had more than any human should to drink last night and I need you to go make sure he's alright."

Chase nodded and headed into the living room.

"Whoa." He said looking around the living room.

"That's basically what I said." Andie called to him.

Chase looked around and found his brother curled up against the wall. Shaking his head, Chase went over to him. He'd broken a vase that he insisted on putting in the house, Chase didn't like but Blake was gonna be pissed when he learned that it had gotten broken. By himself no matter.

"Blakey." Chase muttered shaking his shoulders. "Wake up Blake."

"Don't wake him!" Andie called. "Just make sure he's still breathing."

Chase looked at his brothers' chest and nodded when he saw it rise and fall.

"He's fine." Chase called back.

"Dude," A voice groaned.

Looking around, Chase met eyes with Moose.

"Sup man?" Chase grinned.

Moose looked him up and down,

"First off go put some clothes on and second, could you keep it down?" He asked. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"What time did you crash?" Chase asked.

"Five fifteen." Moose muttered. "You."

"Four." Chase shrugged. "Andie's making breakfast, get up."

Moose groaned,

"Come get me when it's actually finished." He rolled so that he had put Sophie between him and the couch.

Chuckling, Chase went back into the kitchen and took a seat at the counter. He watched Andie cook for a moment.

"Why are you staring at me NC-17?" She asked without turning to face him.

"Cause you're so beautiful." Chase replied.

Andie fought back a blush and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks."

They sat in a comfortable silence before Chase stood and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Andie grinned,

"You know my lips are bruised." She informed him.

Chase smiled.

"And?" He countered. "My shoulders have finger nail prints in them."

Andie laughed.

"You're the one that one that wanted to go down there in the first place." She said. "Then you had to go and throw that pillow at my head."

"You were teasing me." Chase replied. "I've never seen a girl strip so slow."

Andie laughed.

"So you decide to clobber you're entertainment with a pillow?"

Chase ran his hands over her stomach.

"You barely had anything on!" He exclaimed. "Yet you were taking forever to get it off."

Andie smiled.

"Oh and what about you?" She asked.

"What about me?"

Andie shot him a look.

"You pent me to the bed, after chucking a pillow at my head and then you took forever in giving me what I wanted."

"Pay back." Chase shrugged.

Andie opened her mouth to say something but a voice behind them stopped her.

"You two make me wanna hurl."

A hand grabbed the edge of the counter and soon Alex appeared. He was still basically sleep but he was managing to keep himself standing.

"How'd you sleep?" Chase teased.

Alex glared at him.

"Is breakfast done?" He asked turning his gaze to Andie.

She nodded and Alex stumbled over to the stove but Andie caught him around the shoulder.

"Alex baby, go sit down," She said guiding him toward the table. "I'll get your plate."

"You gonna get mine too?" Chase asked.

Andie nodded,

"If you'll go wake everyone."

Chase groaned but nodded. Andie smiled as he trooped out of the kitchen to go get everyone. Moose and Sophie were the first to enter the kitchen. Sophie hugged Andie from behind and Andie smiled at her.

"Someone had a goodnight." Sophie muttered in her.

Andie nodded,

"It was great." She glanced at Sophie. "And what about you?"

Sophie shook her head.

"Some hot and heavy making out."

Andie nodded and handed Sophie a plate.

"Thanks Andie."

By the time the whole crew, Brandy and Shane were up, it was going on eleven. Andie sighed and took a seat next to Chase, lying her head on his shoulder Andie watched everyone around her.

"So did only Blake get totally wasted?" Chase asked.

"I think so man," Moose said. "He wouldn't let us have anything to drink."

Andie smiled, from what she was hearing they'd missed one hell of a party.

"Andie," Brandy said leaning closer to her. "Are you lips bruised?"

Andie sat up straight and pointed to Chase.

"He did it."

Chase gaped at Andie,

"I had to keep you quiet!" He argued.

"You're the one that wanted to go down there in the first place!" Andie laughed.

"Children, children." Blake said rubbing his temples. "Can we not do this? I've got a killer headache."

"Your fault." Over half of the teens at the table snickered.

Blake sighed and buried his face in his arms. Brandy laughed and rubbed his back before turning to Andie.

"I figured that was were you disappeared to."

Andie smiled and fought back a blush.

"It's all Chase's fault." She muttered. "If he could control his NC-17 mind then I would have crashed with you guys in the living room."

"What time did you actually go to sleep?" Shane asked.

"Four." Andie and Chase said together.

"God you two are like rabbits." Blake muttered.

Chase chucked a bit of his French toast at him. It hit Blake square in the head and had he not had a hangover, Blake might have actually yelled. Instead he just threw it back at his little brother but missed horribly.

"I think we all should go back to bed." Smiles muttered.

"I agree." Monster nodded yawning.

He stood from his seat as did everyone else.

"I'll see you all sometime later today." Cable replied tipping his hat.

Chase took Andie's hand in his,

"If you two are going to go at it, please keep it down." Alex muttered.

Andie's empty cup just barely missed the back of his head. But as everyone departed to go find somewhere to sleep. Chase pulled Andie out into the backyard.

"Why are we out here?" She asked.

Chase shook his head,

"No reason," He took a seat on a lawn chair that was shaded by a huge umbrella.

"You wanna sleep out here?" Andie asked.

Chase nodded happily.

Shaking her head, Andie laid down basically on top of him and snuggled into his bare chest.

"You are so weird."

**Basically drama and fluff lol. Nothing much happen in this chapter. I like the morning after, it was funny and how parties usually end up. At least the ones I've been to where I stayed over night lol. Anyways, hope you all liked it.**

**A/N-The beginning was super gangster lol, I really liked it.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	7. The Greatest Love Of All

** The Greatest Love of All**

**Hey guys, I'm being really lazy today lol and typing sorta slow but this will get hopefully updated tonight lol. Probably not put it's worth a shot lol. Erm I'm probably being so lazy cause I had dance and it tired me out really bad. But I've closed everything except this out so I won't get distracted lol.**

**Um no idea what's going to happen in this chapter but I am gonna skip ahead a bit, cause I want to lol. Oh but I am gonna say that we're getting right into the drama, I haven't decided with who yet but we're getting into the drama lol.**

**A/N-This one is named after Whitney Houston's "The Greatest Love of All" cause that's like a really good song lol.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did man Rob and Briana would be starring in Step Up 3.**

Andie found herself at Chase's house nearly twenty four seven. The crew spent a lot of time there as well but Andie usually spent the night or was there just because wanted her to be. It was the beginning of August already and school would be back in session soon. Andie was both excited for and dreading August 19th. She was excited because she'd be a senior and it'd be her final year of high school. But she was dreading it because going back to school meant waking up at six in the morning, having homework and having to deal with all the drama that seemed to flock to MSA. It also meant that she and Chase couldn't spend every moment together. They both already knew Blake was not going to give them every class together like they wanted. But he had agreed to give them the same off period, in exchange for learning and performing the tango at the junior showcase.

Being a senior also meant that they were going to have to work harder. This year at their showcase, talent scouts from all over would be there. They'd be looking for the best of the best and very few would actually be offered jobs on the spot. Chase kept trying to convince Andie she'd be one of the few but Andie wasn't so sure. Chase's job was already pretty much secured, he just had to tell the company who he wanted to work for and he'd be hired. However he was waiting to see who Andie got signed with.

At the moment, the two of them were sitting in his room on his bed watching Superbad. Andie didn't think she'd ever seen a more retarded yet funny movie in her life. She was sitting between Chase's leg with her back resting against his chest. He was resting with the bottom half of his face buried in the back of her head. Every once in a while, he'd press his lips firmly against her skull.

"So tell me again why we had to watch this?" Andie asked glancing back at him.

"Cause it's funny." Chase replied grinning.

Andie rolled her eyes but returned her attention to the TV screen. It was going on one thirty in the morning and she was tired. So Andie snuggled back against him and Chase instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll see you in the morning." She muttered closing her eyes.

Chase titled her head back just enough to kiss her.

"Goodnight Andie, sleep tight."

Andie gave him a sleepy smile before turning on her side and letting herself fall asleep in Chase's arms, like usual.

Chase watched Andie slip into her dreams and smiled. Whenever a movie ran past midnight and it wasn't scary, Andie always went to sleep. Scary movies kept her awake but to be honest Chase didn't want to watch a scary movie down in the basement. It was already dark as hell down there and then to top it off with a scary movie would not be a good thing. Although the next night they were supposed to be watching Dead Silence with the crew. Chase figured as long as the crew stayed the night they'd be fine.

Brushing some of Andie's hair away from her eyes, Chase pressed his lips to her forehead. Andie's grip on his arms tightened and Chase smiled, whenever she stayed the night Andie had to be touching someway. He'd hate to see what would happen if they ever got into an argument, most likely he'd end up on the floor.

Chase nearly jumped out of his skin when suddenly his phone vibrated loudly across the nightstand. After getting his heart under control, Chase reached over and snatched it up. Squinting down at the bright flashing screen, Chase frowned.

"Brandy it's one thirty in the morning."

"I know, I know but Chase I can't find Alex!"

Chase sat up and frowned,

"What do you mean you can't find Alex?"

Brandy sounded slightly frantic and Chase was sure he heard something break on the other line.

"I went up to his room to check on him and he was gone!"

Chase didn't know what to do or say. Where had Alex gone? Why would he go anywhere in the first place?

"Look I'ma go get Blake and we'll be there in a second."

"Okay, but hurry up."

Chase hung up his phone and sat it back on the nightstand. He shook Andie's shoulder and she frowned deeply.

"What?" She muttered.

"Andie baby you gotta get up." Chase told her still shaking her.

"I just got to sleep." She muttered batting his hand away.

"Andie," Chase said firmly. "Alex is missing."

Chase watched as Andie's hand slowly sunk back down to her side and he was just about to start shaking her again when it clicked.

"What do you mean he's missing?" She sat up so fast that her and Chase banged heads.

"Ouch!" Chase muttered grabbing his forehead.

"Chase," Andie said ignoring her now hurting forehead. "What do you mean he's missing?"

"Brandy just called," Chase muttered his eyes screwed up as he rubbed vigorously at his head. "She went up to check on him and he was gone."

Andie threw the covers back and reached over the side of the bed to grab a pair of sweatpants. She yanked them on before finding a tank top to throw on.

"Why would he just run off?" She asked Chase.

"I think I have a concussion." Chase muttered.

Andie huffed and rolled her eyes,

"Men are such babies." She muttered.

"What was that?" Chase asked pulling on some jeans.

"Nothing dear." Andie replied sending him a cheeky grin.

Chase glared playfully at her as he slipped a t-shirt on. He and Andie slipped on some shoes before both of them ran for the stairs. Chase handed Andie his car keys,

"I'ma going to go wake Blake, go start the car." He grabbed her hand before she could take off. "Do not move the car an inch."

Andie laughed,

"Chase I can almost drive, I probably could if you'd let me."

He sent a look.

"After we find Alex." He gave her a slight push toward the door. "Now go, oh and call Moose."

Andie nodded and after unlocking the front door, sprinted down the drive way and unlocked Chase's SUV. Pulling out her phone, Andie pressed the number three button and Moose's number dialed into her phone.

It rang five times before he picked up,

"Andie, it's one thirty in the morning." He groaned.

"I know but Moose, Alex is missing." Andie said shoving the key into the ignition and turning it.

There was a thud and Moose let out a string of very colorful words that no many knew he had in his vocabulary.

"What do you mean he's missing?" Moose demanded.

"That's what I said." Andie replied. "Brandy went to go check on him and he was gone."

"Alright, where do you want me to meet you?" Moose asked.

"Call the rest of the crew and meet us at Brandy's flat."

Andie gave him directions and was just hanging up the phone when Blake and Chase came rushing from the house. Andie climbed into the passenger seat just as Chase climbed into the drivers' seat. He almost sat on her foot.

"Why would he just run off?" Blake muttered. "I thought he was happy."

"He was happy yesterday." Andie said. "Remember I talked to him."

Chase frowned as he pulled out of the driveway.

"He didn't sound different?" He asked. "Not like he was upset?"

Andie shook her head,

"He sounded like Alex." She sighed.

"Did you talk to Moose?"

Andie nodded,

"He said he'd call the crew and they'd meet us at Brandy's."

Blake let out a distressed sigh in the back seat.

"Don't worry Blake." Andie said turning to face him. "We'll find him I promise."

Blake tried to give her a smile but failed at it. They rode the rest of the way in silence. Each of them trying to think of all the possible places the boy could have ran off too. When they got to Brandy's flat she was waiting for them on the porch,

"Guys I'm seriously freaking out!" She exclaimed. "Where could he have run of to?"

"When was the last time you saw him?" Chase asked.

"An hour before I went to go check on him."

"Then he couldn't have gone that far." Andie said looking around.

Before any of them could say anything, Sophie's silver Mercedes pulled into the cul-de-sac and once it halted the entire crew jumped out.

"You guys were squished." Andie commented.

Moose came to stand next to her and he looked around.

"So Alex is gone and how do you plan to find him?"

Andie and Chase looked at each other.

"We search the city." Chase said after a moment or two.

"Don't past 8th and Main without me." Andie said. "As a matter of fact I'll go down there and you guys go everywhere else."

"Andie I don't like that." Shane said.

"Well, it's either we stand here and argue about it and succeed in letting Alex get even further away or you guys let me go and we'll find him quicker." Andie shrugged. "You're choice."

Chase smirked.

"Brandy you've got flash lights right?" He asked.

She nodded,

"But not enough for all of you."

Moose's hand shot up into the air.

"I brought flash lights," He jogged over to Sophie's car and popped open the trunk. "I figured we'd have to go look for him."

They all went over to the trunk and pulled out a flash light. Andie searched around for a moment before turning to Chase.

"You still got that bat in the car?"

He nodded, Andie held out her hand.

"Can I have it?"

Chase nodded once more before going over to his SUV and pulling a nice metal bat from under the back seat. He tossed it to Andie who caught it and gripped it tightly.

"Alright if you find him call Chase or Blake and if either of you find him call us." Andie said.

They all nodded. Andie shouldered the bat and after giving Chase a small smile, she began to walk toward 8th and Main. It wasn't that far from Brandy's house so Andie figured she'd just walk.

Chase and Blake drove by here in his SUV and Andie gave them a thumbs up. Then Sophie and Shane went next in Sophie's Mercedes. Andie frowned, where was Moose?

"Andie wait up!"

Turning Andie saw Moose jogging toward her, a wooden bat balancing on his shoulders.

"Why didn't you go with Sophie?" Andie asked.

She could see the rest of the crew spreading out on foot around Brandy's house.

"You need to have a wing man and I've always been it since we met so I figured what the hell." Moose shrugged.

Andie smiled at him.

"Thanks Moose."

They walked side by side in silence until they reached 8th and Main. Andie frowned, it was a little too quiet for her liking on this side of town. As she and Moose walked down the middle of the street she did a full three sixty without stopping.

"Where is everyone?" She muttered.

'What do you mean, it's nearly two in the morning." Moose said glancing at his watch. "If they're smart they're in bed."

Andie smiled.

"But it's the summer." She replied. "People should be up. It's like something's gonna happen soon….something not good."

Moose glanced up and down the empty street.

"Andie could talk about something happy?" He asked. "You're making me nervous."

"Sorry," Andie exclaimed. "It's just I'm not use to the streets being this quiet."

"And you shouldn't be."

Andie bit her tongue so hard it started to bleed and Moose spun around, his bat raised. Andie squinted at the figure before letting out a sigh.

"God damn it Mac, what the hell is it with you and scaring me?"

Mac shrugged, they began to walk again and Andie shined her light down every alley. Hoping to spot Alex.

"So why are the streets so quiet?" Moose asked glancing over his should.

"Moose stop that." Andie said calmly. "You're gonna scare the crap outta yourself."

"The streets are so quiet cause it's been four months since PJ was killed."

Andie nodded in understanding.

"Ah so that's why." She shone her flashlight at him. "Why are you out then?"

Mac shook his head.

"Visiting Skinny." He paused. "What about you? Shouldn't you be in bed with Chase?"

Andie rolled her eyes.

"Alex, his little brother is missing."

Mac nodded,

"He ran away?"

"Apparently, so we've gotta find him." Andie shone the light down another alley. "The entire crew is searching the city and since I know down here the best I came down here."

"What makes you think he'd be down here though?" Moose asked.

"Because Alex knows that Blake would think he'd never come down here." Andie shrugged.

Mac nodded,

"Down stay down here long though." He said. "The fools out here are crazy."

"I know," Andie nodded grinning. "I'm looking at one."

Mac rolled his eyes and gave her a slight push.

"I'ma head out D, see you."

Andie nodded to him and Moose waved.

"Come on," Andie said. "Let's try another street."

They turned right and Andie looked up at the old closed down elementary school. It'd been closed since Andie could remember but that didn't stop the teens from breaking into it. Andie had spent the night there with the 410 loads of times but they'd never gone up to the third floor. Rumor around was that it was haunted, so Andie knew that when she saw a light in the third floor it had to be Alex. He didn't know about the rumors in the streets.

"He's gotta be up there." She muttered.

Moose looked up and frowned.

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"Cause the third floor is supposed to be haunted." Andie replied. "And no one from the streets ever dares to go up there, so either it's the ghost of the school teacher of it's Alex cause he doesn't know about the rumors of the streets."

Andie bent and inspected the lock, it wasn't broken. Frowning, Andie looked around.

"Ghost of the school teacher?" Moose asked slowly.

"Yea, apparently a long time ago there was this teacher lady and if you talked in her class out of turn she ripped your tongue out. And she had this annoying old chair that use to rock, they said she brought it from her font porch cause you could see bugs crawling all over it." Andie replied walking over to the side of the building. "And one year she got this really bad class and they all talked so she decided to make example of this boy, Mark Smith. They say she went to rip his tongue out and he shot her. Then the kids tied her to her rocking chair with the bugs and set the class room on fire."

Andie looked at Moose who's eyes were wide.

"Oh shit Moose I'm sorry, it's just a story." She said. "I don't think it's true."

"You don't think?" Moose asked.

"Don't worry," Andie said, sticking her hand through a small hole in the door. "We'll be fine."

There was a click and the door swung open with a slight creak. Moose's hand shot for Andie's and she held it tightly in her own.

"We'll be fine." She repeated more to herself than him.

It was dark and dusty and it stunk in the school. They had not gone ten steps into it when the door slammed shut behind them. Andie grimaced and Moose gave her a sheepish grin.

"I didn't know it was gonna shut that hard."

Andie shook her head and together the two crept toward the stairs. Each step seemed to creak and Andie thought that Alex was gonna be able to run because he'd hear them before they even saw him. When they got to the second floor, there was a tiny squeak and something small and furry ran over Andie's foot.

Moose watched her eyes widen and he slapped his hand over her mouth just in time. Andie let out a scream and kicked both feet. Moose looked down at the ground, it wasn't like he could anything but it was worth a try. When Andie finally calmed down he removed his hand and grinned at her.

"You're afraid of mice." He teased.

"That was not a mouse." Andie hissed back. "It was a fucking rat!"

Moose chuckled.

"Sure it was."

Andie opened her mouth to tell him to shut the hell up when suddenly there were footsteps above them. They were heavy footsteps and it sounded as if the person was drunk or something.

"I don't mean to ruin the idea of finding Alex but," Moose paused. "Those steps are not being made by a thirteen year old."

Andie nodded,

"Then who the hell is up there?" She muttered.

Moose opened his mouth to say something but Andie continued up the stairs.

"Andie!" He exclaimed. "Andie get back here, we know it isn't Alex."

Andie ignored him, when she got into the hallway of the third floor she found that one classroom had a light on in it. Slowly and quietly, with Moose holding her hand so tightly it hurt, Andie made her way over to the room. But she hadn't even fully gotten there when suddenly they could hear the sound of floorboards creaking. They creaked in a rhythm that could only be made by one thing.

A rocking chair.

"Oh fuck naw." Moose muttered.

He turned and still holding tightly to Andie's hand began to drag her back toward the steps. Andie opened her mouth to tell Moose that everything was okay—

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" A horrible voice yelled. "DO YOU WANT ME TO RIP OUT YOUR TONGUE!"

Andie screamed and didn't even turn around to see who it was. She pushed Moose all the way down the stairs, her legs were in front of his yet her upper body was behind his.

"Andie! Ouch! Andie wait a second!"

Andie shook her head.

"Go, go, GO!"

When they got to the main floor, Andie shot past Moose and barreled out the door. But Moose was right behind her and they slammed the door shut together.

"Come on!" Andie yelled.

Andie then took off with Moose at her side and when they rounded the corner they finally slowed down.

"Never again." Moose panted putting his hands on his knees. "I ain't never going in another dark building with you."

"How was I supposed to know the person wasn't Alex?" Andie huffed.

"Who was it?" Moose asked.

They both began to walk, trying to put as much distance between them and the school.

"You act like I looked." Andie said. "I just ran, that's how people get killed in the scary movies, looking back."

Moose chuckled.

They rounded around corner and Moose ran straight into someone. That person yelled and Andie let out a muffled scream while both Moose and Andie raised bats. But they both had to look down to see who he had bumped into.

Alex was swaying from side to side slightly. His eyes glassy and his breath smelling like alcohol. He glared up at Andie before his eyes widened.

"Andie!" He hiccupped. "What's up baby?"

Andie's eyebrows shot up and she bent so she was eye level with him.

"Alex are you drunk?" She asked. "Where did the liquor from?"

Alex gasped and nearly hit the turf.

"I am _not_—hiccup—drunk!"

Andie looked up at Moose who was frowning.

"Andie," Alex pulled her so that they're faces were inches apart. "Have I ever told you how—hiccup—_beautiful_ you are?"

Andie picked up Alex bridal style and his head lolled from side to side.

"I mean seriously." He muttered. "You_—are_—hiccup—the most beautifulest person I've ever—hiccup—met."

Andie glanced down at him.

"I wonder how much he had." Moose muttered. "Isn't it dangerous for him to be drinking?"

Andie nodded.

"Call Chase," She said. "Tell him to meet us at Brandy's flat and make sure she has some Advil and an ice bath ready for us."

Moose nodded and took out his phone. Andie glanced back down at Alex and found that he'd already passed out.

**Right this one is done. Hope you all liked it. I think I'ma start the next chapter of Mysterious Darkness but I doubt it will get finished tonight.**

**A/N-What's up with Alex do you think?**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	8. Stand Out

**Stand Out**

**Hey guys, I'm updating this now lol cause I got a cliffhanger going on in both my stories really and one of them needs to be resolved lol. Um it's pretty hot here right now but I'm at my aunties for a few days and her house is usually pretty cool so I won't sleep all day lol.**

**Right, um Andie and Moose found Alex and he totally wasted. I think I've figured out what's wrong with him, I can't be too sure but I'm hoping so or this chapter might take a while to write. So in other words I've got no idea what's going to happen in this chapter lol.**

**A/N-This one is named after the song "Stand Out" from A Goofy Movie which is one of my all time favorite movies.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, wish I did though cause it'd be cool to dance with them.**

When Andie and Moose got back to Brandy's flat everyone was waiting for them. Chase and Blake met them in Brandy's driveway and they both stared at their little brother. They both noticed how messed up his hair was and how red his face was. He'd dropped the bottle of liquor he had about ten blocks ago and Andie thought it best not to bring it along.

"What's wrong with him?" Blake asked.

Andie handed the unconscious boy to Chase before turning to Blake.

"He was drunk." She said quietly. "Moose and I ran into him about twenty blocks into 8th and Main."

Blake and Chase both looked down at their little brother. Chase pulled him close and sniffed his breath.

"How much did he have to drink?" He asked coughing from the strength of the alcohol.

"A lot." Moose piped up. "He was totally smashed, like how Blake was on the Fourth."

The older Collins both groaned before Chase headed for Brandy's front door.

"Do you feel how warm he is?" Andie asked.

Chase nodded, pressing his cheek to Alex's forehead.

"We should probably put him in the bath first." Blake said. "Break his fever,"

"Cause it's gonna be useless talking to him tonight." Moose said. "Or tomorrow cause he'll have a huge hangover."

Chase and Andie followed Blake back to the bathroom, the tub was filled with both water and ice and Andie glanced at Alex before looking back at the tub.

"This is going to be interesting." She muttered.

Blake shot her a look.

"Okay so we're going to have to hold him down." Chase said.

"On three, put him in the tub." Andie said.

"One," Blake muttered.

"Two," Chase bent to one knee.

"Three."

Chase plopped Alex down into the ice cold water and the boy let out a terrible scream. He thrashed around and water slashed everywhere,

"Alex!" Andie yelled as she and Blake both sunk to their knees to their knees to help pin him. "Alex it's okay, everything's alright!"

A burst of coldness was soon seeping through Andie's shirt and she let out a tiny squeal. Chase's face was wet while Blake's pants were starting to look more and more like he wet himself.

"Alex!" Blake exclaimed. "Calm down!"

"It's cold!" The boy yelled.

"I know, I know it's cold but Alex." Chase began taking the boys head and pressing their foreheads together. "Alex you've gotta calm down and stop squirming."

Andie watched as Chase held Alex's forehead against his. She guessed it was up to Blake and her to keep the rest of his body still. She took a hold of Alex's arms and pent them to his sides, she was losing the feeling in her hands after a few minutes but however long Chase needed, she'd keep him still.

"We've gotta break your fever buddy." Chase whispered.

He glanced down at the water before cupping his hand and scooping some up. He gently poured the water over Alex's chest before rubbing it gently and repeating his actions. Andie ran her hands soothingly up and down his arms while Blake loosened his grip on the boys legs.

"See?" Chase whispered. "It's not that bad."

Alex shook his head, his eyes still closed and Andie was positive he was starting to either get a hangover or he was still drunk. She had ten bucks on the latter of the two.

"He's shivering." Chase muttered.

"Then we've gotta take him out." Blake said.

"I got him." Chase said. "Andie get about three towels."

Andie nodded and went into the hallway, she wrenched open one of the drawers and pulled out three towels. When she got back into the bathroom, Chase was just about to lift Alex from the tub. Andie put on towel on Chase's chest and he lifted Alex up and leaned him against the towel. Then Andie wrapped a towel around Alex's back and draped the last one over his head.

"Take him into the living room." Blake said. "Andie I need you to tell me everything."

Andie nodded, following Chase into the living room.

"Take a seat then and I'll tell you." Andie replied.

Chase laid Alex on the couch and he and Andie set to work on drying him off and warming him back up. As Andie began to rub the towel back and forth across his arm she and Moose told everyone what happened.

"And then he just about passed out in arms on the way here." Andie finished glancing up at Blake.

He'd not said a word through their whole story. Didn't even crack a smile at the part about her and Moose getting the crap scared out of them.

"Why would Alex drink?" He muttered finally.

"Brandy," Chase said turning to her. "Has anything bad happened to him in the last few days?"

Brandy shook her head.

"Not that I know of." She replied. "He seemed happy to me."

Andie frowned, this wasn't like Alex at all. Something must have happened. She brushed the boys hair away from his eyes and tried to think hard. What would upset Alex so much that he went and started to drink?

"Has," Andie paused. "Has Alex talked to his parents lately?"

Everyone froze,

"Not that I know of." Brandy replied. "But we couldn't be sure because when I have to work, if Alex doesn't want to go over Blake's he's here by himself."

"He didn't come over yesterday." Chase said. "Andie and I were there all day."

Andie frowned,

"Was he different when you got home from work?" She asked Brandy.

The light brown skinned girl frowned as if hard in thought. She stared at Alex for a moment before snapping her fingers.

"He wasn't waiting for me in the living room." She said.

"What?" Blake asked.

"Every day since he's lived with me, Alex waits for me to get home in the living room." Brandy explained. "But yesterday he wasn't on the couch, he was in his room pouring over a notebook and muttering to himself."

"What was he muttering about?" Chase asked.

"He stopped before I could really listen." Brandy replied. "I guess he heard me."

Andie looked down at Alex, she scooted him over and sat on the couch so she could hover him. Cupping his face in her hands, Andie brushed his hair away from him eyes.

"Alex," She muttered. "I need you to wake up."

Alex muttered something incoherent.

"Alex baby wake up." Andie shook his shoulders slightly.

"I'm...tired." Alex muttered.

Andie hoisted Alex up into her arms so she could cradle him like a baby.

"I know, I know you're very tired and you have a right to be." Andie pressed her lips against his forehead and kissed it. "But Alex I need you to tell me why you went and got drunk."

Andie was rocking him slightly, her hands rubbing his back to get him to wake up.

"Don't...remember...tired." Alex muttered. "Lemme sleep."

"I'll let you sleep when you tell me what happened." Andie replied. "Come on Alex, what made you so angry?"

Alex made a face,

"Dad...mom..." He muttered.

"What did they say to you?" Andie pressed.

Alex screwed up his face,

"They...me...crazy...not...worth...damn..."

Andie frowned,

"They said you were crazy?" Shane asked.

Alex nodded.

"And that you're not worth a damn." Blake sighed, realization falling over him.

"Can't...MSA...too crazy." Tears were falling from Alex's closed eyes. "Stupid...MSA...Colorado...cause...boys...like."

Andie watched Chase and Blake look at each other. Without a word the both of them stood and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Andie yelled laying Alex back down on the couch. "Wait for me!"

"No Andie you stay here." Chase said.

"No I will not." Andie said frowning. "I'm going with you."

"Me too."

Turning, Andie saw Moose heading toward them as well.

"No Moose you take Andie and go back in the house." Blake said.

Andie raised both eyebrows and stepped between Chase and the drivers door of the car.

"Chase." She said firmly.

They met eyes and Andie glared at him. Even though Chase practically towered over Andie he still shrunk back a little at her glare. After they stared at each other for a moment, Chase let out a defeated sigh.

"Get in the car."

Smirking, Andie opened the back door and let Moose climb in before she climbed in herself.

"I can't believe you just whimped out to her." Blake muttered teasingly.

"Shut up," Chase replied. "You'd have done the same to Brandy."

Blake didn't reply and Andie shook her head.

"I'm having a hard time figuring part of Alex's sentences out." Chase said. "The end, Colorado, boys, and like. They don't fit."

"I've been wondering about that too." Blake replied. "What do you think he meant?"

None of them answered and Andie frowned.

What did it mean?

When they pulled into the driveway that they all thought they'd never see again, they saw a light on in the dining room. Two people were moving around,

"That's Dad I'm sure of it." Blake said, he squinted. "But I don't think that's mom."

They all watched with raised eyebrows as the girl figure climbed on top of the table and proceeded to dance across it.

"Yep," Chase nodded unbuckling his seatbelt. "Definitely not mom."

The four of them headed up to the front door and Blake unlocked it,

"You've still got your key?" Chase asked.

Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you keep yours?" He asked.

Chase shrugged his shoulders,

"It's somewhere in my room."

They heard someone laugh and then there was a squeak. Andie raised both eyebrows but notice that Chase slipped his hand into hers.

"Come on." Blake said. "Let's get this over with."

They followed Blake into the dining room and he grimaced at the sight before him. Mr. Collins was dressed only in his slacks while the woman he had sitting on the table could not have been over twenty and she was in nothing but her underwear.

"Oh god." Chase groaned closing his eyes and placing his hand over Andie's.

The girl let out a muffle scream and scrambled away from Mr. Collins. The only part of this Andie got to see was her tumbling off the table onto the floor, her brown hair covering her face. She raised an eyebrow and glanced at Moose who shrugged.

"Dad what are you doing?" Blake sighed.

"What am I doing?" He demanded. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk to you." Chase replied. "About what you said to Alex."

Mr. Collins glared,

"Has that little bitch said something to you?" He asked. "Whatever he said is a lie."

Andie watched the girl scramble to her feet, she couldn't see her face but there was something strangely familiar about this girl. Glancing back at Moose Andie saw him nod slightly. He thought they knew her as well.

"You told Alex you were sending him to Colorado didn't you?" Chase asked.

"And that he was crazy and couldn't attend MSA." Blake said.

Their father glared at them.

"He is going away to Colorado as soon as your mother and I can get something arranged he'll be on a plane to the state where there's always snow on the ground." He glared at the four of them. "The boy needs mental help,"

"Then we'll send him to get help here!" Chase exclaimed. "It's not fair to send him out of state just because you'll be embarrassed."

Andie watched the girl carefully. She watched her pull on a short pink skirt and a pink top.

"You'd be embarrassed to if you found out that your son was a retard!" Mr. Collins yelled.

"He isn't a retard!" The four teenagers yelled.

Suddenly, Moose was pulling on Andie's hand. She looked back at him and found them practically nose to nose. Both eyebrows shot up at how close he was to her put he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at the girl. Andie bent her head so that her ear was close to his lips and he whispered something that made her eyes practically bug out of her head.

"Dad, all Alex needs is for one of his _parents_ to tell him that he is brilliant and not worthless." Chase exclaimed, ignoring Andie as she pulled on his hand.

"Chase and I tell him that all the time and so does the crew and Brandy but we're not his parents." Blake said. "We don't have that bond with him."

"Bond, what fucking bond?" Mr. Collins asked. "I never have nor do I want to bond with that little faggot, did he tell you?"

Everyone, including the girl that was dressing practically in the dark.

"Tell us what?" Blake asked slowly.

"He didn't tell you the main reason we're sending that faggot away did he?" Mr. Collins smirked.

"Stop calling him that." Chase growled batting Andie away, she was still pulling on his hand.

"Man what are you talking about?" Moose asked. "Aren't you sending him away because of his anger issues?"

"That's just one of the reasons." Mr. Collins sneered. "That boys so messed up he can't be our son."

"He's not messed up." Andie said frowning and ceasing her attack on Chase's hand. "There's nothing wrong with Alex."

"He hasn't told you." Mr. Collins smirked. "I'd be ashamed about it as well."

"Ashamed about what?" Chase demanded.

"You'd better start talking Dad." Blake said glaring at him.

Mr. Collins smirked evilly before grinning.

"Alex didn't tell you that he was gay?"

Andie didn't think she'd heard Mr. Collins right.

Alex was gay?

"He's not gay Dad." Blake sighed rubbing his temple.

"Oh yes he is." Mr. Collins said. "Your mother and I saw him yesterday, kissing all up on some other boy."

Andie pulled at Chase's hand again but he waved her away.

"Chase!" Andie exclaimed.

"What?" He asked finally turning to her.

Andie pointed to the girl in the corner.

"That's Taylor."

**Yes I know I haven't updated in forever and I'm so sorry but life has been crazy and busy. So um yea this was a interesting chapter huh lol.**

**A/N-I've sorta got two cliffhangers going on don't I?**

**Danyi**


	9. Bad

**Bad**

**Hey guys! Nothing much going on here other than the fact that its raining like crazy here. I wish it'd stop though, I don't really like the rain but it's better than snow I'll give it that much. Um, I went to go see Hancock right and I love that movie. It was so good and funny and I don't see why people don't like it, but it's whatever. I think people should go see it, I mean come on it's Will Smith lol.**

**Let's see, last chapter we've got two cliffhangers basically hanging don't we? Um Alex being gay, was Mr. Collins lying or not? And the fact that Taylor is sleeping or fooling around (I haven't decided yet) with Mr. Collins. Wow it's sad how both my cliffhangers involve Mr. Collins lol. Anyways, I've got a lot to get straightened out so I hope you enjoy.**

**A/N-This one is named after Michael Jackson's "Bad" cause I like that song.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, I did I would be writing these stories into scripts lol.**

Moose didn't know which was worse. The fact that Mr. Collins had just outed his own son without Alex even being there or the fact that Taylor was sleeping with Mr. Collins. He watched as the two younger Collins stared at Taylor in shock. Then he slowly took in how Andie was reacting, she was staring at Taylor with slight disgust but her eyes kept going back to Mr. Collins who was staring at her.

In the end, Chase was the first of them to speak.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

Mr. Collins glared at his second oldest while Taylor scoffed. She sauntered over to Chase and stood so that they were inches apart. Andie moved toward them but Blake grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"Let Chase deal with this."

Andie's eyes narrowed as Taylor brought her hand up to touch Chase's face. But just as she was about to cup his cheek, her hand came down hard on his face. There was the ringing sound of skin hitting skin and she must have hit him hard because Chase's head snapped to the right.

"That's it!" Andie yelled wiggling from Blake's grip. "Her ass is mine!"

But just as Andie lunged for her, a pair of muscular arms caught her around the middle in mid air. The person pulled her close as Andie struggled against them,

"Andie baby she's not worth it,"

"She just hit you!" Andie yelled. "Chase how can you not let me kick her ass!"

"Because she'll press charges." Moose said after realizing why Chase had stopped Andie. "She didn't hit you, she hit Chase and if you hit her that's assault and attempted murder."

"Oh trust me." Andie growled. "It won't be attempted."

Moose grinned, he put his hand on her arm and when he met her chocolate eyes Andie let out a defeated sigh before calming down completely. Well on the outside anyway.

"Are you okay?" She asked Chase turning in his arms.

"I'm fine." He shrugged.

Andie's eyes narrowed. Taking a hold of his chin, she turned his face so she could examine his cheek carefully. After a few moments she saw the corner of Chase's mouth turn up.

"Any dust?"

Rolling her eyes, Andie stood up on her tip toes to press her lips against his cheek gently.

"There," She declared grinning. "All better."

Shaking his head, Blake looked up at the clock on the wall. It was nearly three in the morning.

"We should go home guys." He said.

"Dad, Alex is staying." Chase said. "It doesn't matter if he likes boys or girls or both, he's staying."

Mr. Collins glared at them.

"Then you'll be fully responsible for him." He waved a hand. "Your mother and I will send the custody papers sometime tomorrow."

Andie's eyebrows shot up.

"You're giving up custody of him?" Blake asked.

"You really hate him that much?" Chase nearly yelled.

"He is your son!" Andie exclaimed. "You can't give up your custody of him."

"It's either that or he goes to Colorado." Mr. Collins paused. "Unless."

He eyed Andie and she frowned,

"Unless what?" Chase asked.

Mr. Collins moved from the table to stand in front of Andie. She could not back up because Chase was in her way but if she moved at all she'd most likely have to touch Mr. Collins. So she stayed still, her body pressed back into Chase's as far as it could go. Mr. Collins reached forward and Andie felt Chase's grip tighten around her waist. He took a lock of her hair and twirled it around his finger.

"Unless Andie here wants to negotiate something up in my room."

Andie thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head and Chase's grip was so tight on her waist that it was starting to hurt slightly.

"Let's go." Andie said quietly.

Chase ignored her,

"You bast—."

Andie slapped her hand over Chase's mouth. She gripped his face and pulled him down so that they were eye level.

"Chase let's go."

Chase could see the tears in her eyes and he nodded. He gently pulled her hand away from his mouth before turning to Moose and Blake.

"We're leaving."

Chase pulled Andie close but Blake shook his head.

"You three go." He said. "I want to talk to Dad alone."

Moose turned and led the way out of the house, Chase held Andie close to him and when they got out to his SUV he turned her to face him. Moose climbed into the car and shut the door, so to give them some sort of privacy.

They could hear Blake yelling something inside.

"I"m sorry." Andie said wiping furiously at her eyes.

Chase frowned.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked.

"For crying over this." Andie nearly growled.

She rubbed at her eyes even harder.

"Stop, stop, stop." Chase said taking her hands firmly in his. "You're going to rub your eyes out."

Andie didn't reply and kept her eyes on the ground. Chase put her hands at her sides before reaching up to cup her cheeks. He tilted her face up and with his thumbs he wiped away her tears.

"See?" He muttered kissing the tip of her nose. "Sometimes you've gotta do things gently."

Andie gave him a tiny smile and Chase wiped away two more tears that tracked down her round cheeks.

"And you've got no reason to be sorry." He continued. "You're tired, my fathers' an asshole and I'm surprised that you've waiting this long to cry at something he's said to you."

Andie yawned and closed her eyes, leaning into his hands.

"Come on." Chase said gently taking his hands from her face. "Let's get you inside the car before you fall asleep standing."

Andie smiled at him before climbing into the back with Moose.

"You alright?" Moose asked her nervously as Chase shut the back door.

Nodding, Andie laid her head in her best friends' lap.

"I'm just really, really tired."

Moose's fingers were sliding across her scalp, combing her hair and putting her to sleep.

"Then go to sleep." Moose told her quietly. "I'll keep you safe."

Andie smiled slightly before letting herself fall into a very deep sleep.

When Blake came storming out of the house, he found Chase waiting in the drivers seat for him. His younger brother looked so pissed that Blake wondered if he should in case of an explosion. As he climbed into the passenger seat, he looked into the back to see Moose and Andie sleep. Both of them were lying on the seat and Moose was holding Andie protectively.

"I'm surprised you haven't killed him." Blake told Chase quietly.

Chase turned in his seat and looked at the sleeping pair.

"Naw," He turned back around. "Moose is harmless."

Blake smiled,

"Andie would kill you if you hurt him."

Chase nodded grinning.

The two brothers rode in silence, both of them wrapped up in their own thoughts. Blake was the first of them to speak.

"School starts, August 26th."

Chase nodded,

"So we've got three weeks." He commented. "You care to tell my schedule?"

Blake shot him a look but began to rattle it off to him none the less.

"You and Andie have first period off." Blake rolled his eyes at the happy look on Chase's face. "Then you've got Science, Math, Dance, lunch, off with Andie, History and English with Andie."

Chase smiled,

"Thanks Blake."

Shaking his head Blake waved a hand.

"It was nothing." He glanced back at the street dancer. "Besides I've taken a liking to her."

Chase rolled his eyes.

"So, what did you and Dad talk about?" He asked his older brother.

Blake didn't reply at first and Chase saw him glance back at Andie once more.

"I told him he was a sleazy bastard for talking to Andie the way he did and that he was a manwhore for sleeping with an eighteen year old."

Chase made a gagging sound.

"Images in my brain that I don't need." He said frowning and scrunching up his nose.

Blake chuckled and patted his brothers shoulder.

"Don't worry, I've been trying to get ride of them since I saw her tumble off the table."

Shaking his head, Chase tried to change the subject.

"And what did he say about Andie?" Chase glanced at her back in the rear view mirror.

Blake sighed,

"That's not important," He glanced at his little brother. "What is important is that he still intends to send us Alex's custody papers."

Chase blew air through his nose hard.

"Yea, what are we gonna do about that?" He asked.

"Well one of us will have to adopt him." Blake said. "We can't let him be an orphan or child services will come for him."

"I'm not old enough," Chase said. "You and Brandy could adopt him together."

Blake nodded,

"That's what I was thinking."

Chase thought for a moment.

"But how will Alex take all this?" He asked after a moment or two.

"That's what I'm worried about." Blake sighed. "I'm afraid his anger will get worse."

"So we convince him to go get help." Chase shrugged. "I have a feeling if Andie talked to him, he'd do it."

Blake nodded tiredly.

"Tired Blakey?" Chase teased.

"Shut up, you know you are too." Blake shot back.

"Yea well I'ma drop you off at Brandy's then I believe the three of us are going home." Chase said. "Well Moose is coming to the house."

Blake nodded.

When they got to Brandy's house it was three thirty, Blake bid his brother goodbye before disappearing into the still lit house.

Movement in the back of the SUV caused Chase to turn around and look. Moose's large eyes were staring at him sleepily.

"Man," He said groggily. "Where are we?"

"Brandy's house." Chase said.

"What's the time?"

Chase glanced down at the radio.

"Three thirty." He replied.

"I gotta get home." Moose muttered. "My mother will kill me if I'm not in my room when she wakes up."

Chase looked at him in the rear view mirror.

"So to your house then?" He asked.

Moose nodded,

"I wasn't even supposed to be out." He muttered. "I snuck out to come help look for Alex."

Chase smirked and shook his head.

"Well thank you for finding him."

Shaking his head, Moose laid back down. His chin resting on the top of Andie's head.

"You better be glad you're her best friend." Chase teased. "Or else I'd kill you for getting that close to her."

Moose grinned before sticking out his tongue at Chase.

Shaking his head, Chase made the car jerked to a stop when he pulled up in front of Moose's house. And in order to Andie from tumbling off the seat, Moose himself had to fall.

"You asshole." He muttered to Chase as he clambered out of the SUV.

"Right back at cha." Chase called.

"You two are so stupid."

Looking back in the back seat, Chase saw Andie sending him a fake glare through her sleepy eyes.

"Hey sunshine!" He said happily.

"I forgot." Andie muttered climbing into the front seat.

"Forgot what?" Chase asked as they pulled away from the curb.

"You get hyper when you're sleepy." She muttered buckling her seatbelt before snuggling into the seat.

Chase smiled and interlaced their fingers.

Andie kissed all five of his fingers before closing her eyes and leaning back against the headrest.

"So, do you really think Alex is gay?" Chase asked. "I mean if he is that's fine but how come he never told us?"

Andie opened her eyes to stare at Chase.

"If he is, maybe he didn't tell us cause he was scared we'd start to hate him like his parents do." She shrugged.

"Do you think he is?" Chase asked.

Andie bit her lip.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was." She said slowly.

They stopped at a red light and Andie turned to face Chase.

"I've been wondering." She said quietly. "Did your father ever say anything to Sophie?"

Chase thought about it a moment before shaking his head.

"He wasn't around Sophie enough." He declared after thinking about it. "I mean when Sophie and I were going out I liked her but not enough to be around her every second of every day."

Andie nodded, squeezing his hand gently.

"I'm sorry though," Chase said quietly. "For the way he's been treating you."

"It's not your fault." Andie said leaning over to kiss him.

They kissed passionately until the light turned green.

"Chase," Andie muttered against his lips. "The lights green."

"And?" Chase replied sucking on her tongue gently.

"You've gotta go." She replied breaking the kiss.

Chase grinned and kissed her gently before returning his attention to the road. Andie bit her lip and smiled, she loved kissing him.

Andie glanced over at Chase but froze and her eyes widened.

"Chase!"

Turning to look out his window, Chase's eyes widened as well when he saw bright lights heading toward him. He had just turned back to Andie and had only seen her frightened eyes when it happened. There was a crunch of metal and everything went black.

**Cliffhanger! I'm sorry guys but I couldn't resist. Anyway I hope you liked it. And try not to tell at me too much lol, I've got a headache lol**

**A/N-Well a car accident was not in the original plan but it fit.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	10. Welcome to the Black Parade

**Welcome to the Black Parade**

**Hey guys, I had a really big cliffhanger in the last one. I'm sorry about that but I couldn't resist lol. Um I just updated Mysterious Darkness and that one doesn't have as big a cliffhanger as normal. Hmm I'm trying to give you guys a break lol. Oh right, tomorrow you might get an update because I'm going to get my hair cut and dyed and I don't know how long it's going to take.**

**Um last chapter, car crash. That was the main thing, car crash with Chase and Andie. And I'm still working out real quick who got hurt the worse. Hmm, but I hope you guys like it.**

**A/N-This one is named after My Chemical Romance's "Welcome to the Blake Parade" cause it's a good song.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did my stories would be written into a script lol.**

Andie wasn't too sure about where she was. Her body was hurting and crushed against something cold and hard. Opening her eyes, it took Andie nearly two minutes to get her eyes focused. She frowned though once they were, why was her head so close to the pavement? Squinting, Andie glanced out into the night. The red stop light was below her, how was that? It took Andie a few moments before the feeling of blood rushing to her head was brought to her attention and she came to the conclusion she was upside down.

That had just dawned upon the street dancer that she was upside down when everything came rushing back to her. Kissing Chase, seeing the bright headlights coming toward them, someone screamed and she was suddenly rolling. Her seatbelt cut into her neck and the dashboard was crushed against her legs. Someone was still screaming and her fingers were being crushed by something soft.

Her fingers!

Andie's head snapped to the left and she tried to let out a scream but nothing came out. Chase was sitting in seat but he was not awake. There was a cut above his eyebrow that was oozing blood and it was coming from his mouth as well. Looking up, Andie saw that their hands were still interlocked. Crushed but interlocked none the less and when Andie tired to move her fingers she confirmed what she already suspected.

Her hand was broken.

And her shoulder, it wasn't feeling too hot either. Andie had a feeling her body was starting to wake up because now she was aching and hurting everywhere. Tears leaked into her hair as Andie wiggled just a little bit and felt her entire body protest quite loudly.

"Chase." She croaked, her voice deeper and raspier than ever.

He didn't move. Looking up at their joined hands, Andie tried her hardest to squeeze his hand but it just caused her more pain. Andie held back a sob as she looked around,

"Help." She called, her voice cracking. "Someone please, help."

Andie bit her lip and winced, sticking her tongue out of her mouth. Andie touched the outside of her lip and hissed in pain. It was slit open.

"An–Andie?"

Turning back to the left, Andie met a pair of dazed and confused brown eyes. She knew he wasn't all there but Andie was glad he was awake.

"Are," Chase winced. "Are you okay?"

Andie tried to shrug but her hurting shoulder wouldn't let her.

"I don't know." She whispered. "My hand is broken,"

They both looked up to the joined hands, Andie glanced down at Chase to see him concentrating on his own.

"Mines is too." He said after a moment. "Your lip is split open as well."

Andie nodded before reaching across herself, she winced at the pain but felt down around the seat anyway.

"Wh—." He gasped in pain. "What are you doing?"

Andie scrunched up her face,

"Trying—to get my seat–seatbelt." She murmured.

Chase was just about to tell her that wasn't a good idea when there was a click. Andie didn't even get to yell in surprise before suddenly her head was hitting the roof of the car and her back was bending to try and take the weight of her whole body off her head. She did cry out when she was still for a second to long and pain seared through her back.

"Andie!" Chase exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"No I'm not alright." She muttered. "I just fell on my head and I think my brain popped out my ear."

Chase snorted, but he watched in concern as Andie wiggled and moved. Trying to get off her head and upper back.

"Wait!" Chase exclaimed. "Our hands!"

But it was too late, Andie rolled quickly and there was a snap. Both of them froze, waiting for the pain to reach either one of them. In the end, it hit Chase and the scream of pain that he let out made Andie jump and smack her head against the side of the car.

"I'm sorry!" Andie exclaimed. "Oh Chase I'm so sorry!"

Ignoring the pain in the rest of her body, Andie scrambled back toward him and reached up slowly to unclasp their hands. She pulled her fingers back despite the pain before slowly slipping her hand from his. Pulling her hand close, Andie tucked it to her stomach before helping Chase tuck his to his as well.

"Call 911." Chase muttered. "Cause the car that hit us is gone and I don't know how much longer I can stay awake."

Andie nodded, scooting back out of the car. When she was fully out of the car, Andie scrambled to her feet.

"Bad idea." She muttered clutching her head with her good hand.

The world was spinning and Andie stumbled before hitting the turf with a slight grunt. As Andie laid on the cold pavement, she sighed and closed her eyes. There was no need to call 911, she could hear the sirens coming.

Blake sighed as he pulled the sheet he'd taken from the closet up over Alex's shoulders. He loved his little brother more than anything in the world but he didn't know if he could adopt him. Blake didn't know if he could handle being a parent.

"It won't be any different." Brandy had told him. "It'll just be different on paper, don't you already care for Alex like a son?"

Blake couldn't deny that, he cared for Alex like he was his own.

When the clock chimed four fifteen, Blake decided it was time to go to bed. He climbed the steps as quietly as possible. Opening, Brandy's bedroom door, he found her waiting for him in the dark.

"I'm sorry." She said the moment she saw him.

Blake frowned, pulling his shirt over his head.

"What are you sorry for?"

Brandy sighed and glanced out the window.

"For losing Alex."

Blake raised an eyebrow as he kicked off his shoes and clambered into the bed. He laid practically on top of Brandy. His head resting in her chest and his arm draped across her stomach,

"You did not lose him." Blake said looking up at her. "He snuck out on his own."

Brandy bit her lip and Blake raised a hand to cup her cheek. He pulled her down into a gentle kiss, his thumb rubbing her cheek gently. He felt Brandy run her fingers through his hair, he placed his other hand on her side and gently traced shapes on it. However, Blake felt vibration in his pant pocket and sighed against Brandy's lips.

"What?" She asked pulling back slightly.

"Phone." Blake muttered reaching into his pocket.

He flipped it open and sighed, resting his head just under Brandy's chin.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Collins?"

Blake frowned,

"Yes?" He asked uncertainly.

"I'm calling you to inform you that your younger brother Chase Collins was involved in a car crash and is on his way to hospital right now."

Blake sat up so fast the he was slightly dizzy but he shook it off.

"I'm on my way."

Closing his phone with a sharp snap, Blake scrambled off the bed and pulled the shirt he'd just taken off back on.

"What's wrong?" Brandy asked.

She too got out of bed and started to pull her clothes back on.

"Chase was in an accident." Blake replied.

Brandy's eyes widened.

"And Andie?"

Blake held out his hand to her,

"I don't know but we've gotta get to the hospital, now."

Brandy nodded and when they reached the bottom of the steps she paused.

"What about Alex?" She asked.

Blake went over to Shane who was sleeping peacefully on the floor under the still hung over boy. He shook her shoulder gently and Brandy watched as he leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Shane batted him away and nodded before snuggling back into the air mattress she was on.

"Thanks Shane." Blake said.

He and Brandy climbed into her car and as Brandy pulled away from the curb, Blake pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"The hospital is going to have me on speed dial by the end of this year."

Andie awake to find herself surrounded by people. The night sky was above them but at least four guys in uniforms were surrounding her. Frowning, Andie let out a slight groan as the broken bones in her hand ached terribly. But that one little thought about where she was aching had Andie sitting straight up and nearly butting heads with the men around.

"Where's Chase?" She asked, she could taste blood from her split lip.

"You shouldn't be making an sudden moments miss." The police officer said.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to gently force her back to the ground but Andie wasn't budging.

"Where's Chase?" She repeated the blood from her lip was causing her to have to drool slightly, she could see it making spots on her pants.

"The lad in the car you mean?" A paramedic asked.

Andie nodded, ignoring the swishing of her brain being scrambled around in her head and wiping at her lip with the back of her hand.

"They're working on getting him out of the car."

Andie's eyes widened. She pushed one of the paramedics who was blocking her view to the side and could see that the upside down SUV was surrounded by people.

"They think they're going to have to get the jaws of life." A police officer near by said to other. "He's wedged in there pretty tightly."

"Then how did this one get out?" He pointed to Andie. "She's not banged up enough to have been thrown from the car."

"I unbuckled my seatbelt and crawled out." Andie said as if she was talking to a slow person. "But I stood up too fast, got dizzy, hit the turf and passed out."

She glanced around, cupping her hand under her lip to try and catch the blood.

"I wonder where the car that hit us went."

"We've been wondering the same thing." The police who had tried to make her lay back down said. "We've got them on the cameras but our main concern is the two of you."

Andie nodded,

"Now we're going to go set your hand in the ambulance." A paramedic said moving towards her. "While they free your boyfriend, we'll get you cleaned up as best we can."

Andie nodded.

With the four mens' help, she was able to stand. Her spun and she would have probably fallen again if they had not been holding tightly to her. They made sure though that she could not see the SUV or Chase as they led her over to the ambulance. One of the paramedics rushed to open the back doors and Andie was heaved up into it.

She took a seat on the stretcher and let out a shaky sigh. Her entire body hurt but not much was broken. Four paramedics climbed into the back as well and two of them sat behind Andie,

"Now miss—."

"Andie,"

He frowned at her.

"What?"

Andie smirked,

"My name is Andie, not miss or ma'am," She looked up at him, her hand still cupping nearly a pool of blood now. "Just Andie."

He nodded,

"Okay Andie, we're going to have to set your hand and wrist." He poked her shoulder and Andie nearly hit him. "And set your shoulder back in place."

"Can we do the shoulder first?" She asked, blood dribbling from between her fingers. "It'll be easier."

The man nodded and stood up. He took a hold of Andie's elbow,

"Take a deep breath." He said.

Andie ignored him and closed her eyes. She'd had this done before, it was not fun. She didn't even have her lip to bit on cause it was split open. Before Andie could ask for something to bit on, the paramedic pushed her arm up and twisted.

There was a pop and Andie did her best not to scream.

"See?" He said happily. "We're almost done."

Andie nodded, glancing down at her hand she grimaced. Her wrist was sitting sideways instead of how it was supposed to. Muscular arms wrapped around her from behind and Andie stiffened slightly.

"It's just to make sure you don't hit anyone." A paramedic assured her.

Another one pressed a cloth to her lip and began to clean her hand that had the pool of blood in it.

"Okay Andie," The paramedic said, taking her hand gently in his own. "My names Mark and I'm twenty five years old."

Andie raised an eyebrow at him.

"I lived in New York until I was eighteen, then I moved her to Baltimore to train to actually become a doctor. I decided halfway through my training that I didn't want to do that, I wanted to be out racing the streets and—."

"That's all very nice and stuff." Andie huffed. "But why do I—OUCH!"

She nearly screamed when the paramedic snapped her wrist into its right place. Staring at him as if he'd lost him mind, Andie cradled her arm to her the moment he let go.

"I'm sorry." He said smiling. "But I had to get your attention away from your wrist."

Andie nodded,

"But I need it one more time."

Andie's eyes widened and she held her arm to her stomach protectively.

"It's only to wrap it up I swear." Mark said raising his hands.

Andie eyed him suspiciously before allowing him to take her arm gently once again. He was almost done wrapping it when there was a very loud crunch of metal and suddenly a lot of people were yelling.

"Did they get him out?" Andie asked clambering to her feet.

She hit her head on the roof of the ambulance and it brought her to tears.

"If I hit my head one more time." She muttered clutching it with her good hand. "I'll have permanent brain damage."

"Where do you think you're going?" Mark asked as she pushed open the door of the vehicle.

"To see if Chase if free yet." She replied. "And if he's still awake."

She slid to the ground and held her arm to her stomach tightly as she went to wonder through all the paramedics and police.

"You've got to go to the hospital. You're lip is going to need stiches." Mark called coming after her. "I'm sure he's fine."

Andie glanced at him over her shoulder.

"I'll know for sure when I see him." She replied.

"You're a stubborn one aren't you?" Mark commented.

Andie didn't reply, instead she shouldered her way through the paramedics until she reached the SUV. When she did she watched them put Chase on a stretcher, he was awake but Andie could tell that he wasn't fully sure about what was going on. Shouldering her way through even more paramedics, Andie made her way over to the stretcher. She took Chase's good hand in her own,

"Are you okay?" Chase asked.

Andie rolled her eyes,

"Can we not worry about me right now?" She asked. "You're in much worse shape than I am."

Chase shrugged, wincing at the pain it caused him.

"Blake's going to kill me." He said arching his back so he could see the SUV. "We trashed the SUV."

Andie threw up her broken hand in defeat, she ignored both the pain in her lip and in her arm.

"I think Blake is the last of our problems." She said. "Sarah's going to kill me as well so we're both in the same boat here."

When they reached the ambulance, Andie climbed in the back with Chase. She took a seat up by his head and rested her forehead against his. Chase opened his mouth put Andie covered it with her hand.

"No I'm not okay," She sighed. "My lip is split open, my shoulder just got popped back in place, my wrist was just set and I think I've got a fucking concussion."

Chase sighed and Andie followed with one soon after.

When Blake and Brandy got to the hospital, the sun was just peeking over the horizon. Blake thought he was going to pass out from exhaustion at any moment but first he needed to make sure his brother was alright.

"I'm looking for Chase Collins." Blake said when they reached the nurses desk.

The nurse did not even get to open her mouth before a voice was suddenly yelling behind them.

"Blake! Brandy!"

Both of them spun around to see Andie. She was waving slightly with her hand that wasn't bandaged up, but it was holding a cup. Her round face looked tired and her right eye looked as if it was going to be black soon. Her hair was a mess and her bottom lip was stitched together.

"Andie!"

Blake pulled her into a tight hug.

"Ow! Ow, Blake let go!"

He held her an arms length back and looked her over.

"Oh god you were in the accident as well." He said. "I was hoping he'd dropped you off at home before it happened."

Andie shook her head.

"Nope we were going to his house remember?"

Blake nodded after a moment.

"How is he?" He asked.

Andie sighed and glanced back down the hallway.

"Well, he's got a broken hand, two broken ribs and a concussion." She said. "But he's got so many bruises his on side looks as if he put make up on."

Brandy winced.

"And you?" She asked.

"Broken hand," Andie held up her bandaged hand. "Broken wrist. Huge concussion, bruised ribs and bruised legs, oh and my bottom lip got nearly ripped in half, hence the stitches and the cup of ice."

Blake let out a low whistle, still looking her over.

"Come on," She said turning around. "He's still up, well actually neither of us can go to sleep until they're sure we don't have brain damage."

Blake and Brandy followed the slightly limping girl to a room in the middle of the hallway.

"We've got visitors." Andie announced entering the room.

"Blake, Brandy." Chase said wincing as he spoke. "Hey."

Blake made his way over to Chase's side and looked down at his little brother.

"Well we've been having one hell of a night haven't we brother?"

Before Blake could open his mouth a voice spoke from the door.

"Tell me about it."

They all turned to see who it was. His hair was matted and messed up and his green eyes were wide, still slightly glassy and he still reeked badly. Blake let out another sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose until it hurt.

"What are you doing here Alex?"

**Eh that was a sucky cliffhanger lol. But anyway, it's time for me to go bed. So I'll try my hardest to update tomorrow but I'm not sure if I will. I hope I can though lol.**

**A/N-Hehe my friend says that it was both sweety and slightly morbid that Chase and Andie both got their hands crushed because they were holding hands lol.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	11. Runaway Love

**Runaway Love**

**Hey guys, it's hot here and we're roasting but oh well I'll just have to deal with it. Um I just got back from dance and I don't hurt all that bad so that's a plus for the day. I'll probably be able to write this then get a Mysterious Darkness update in as well, at least that's what I'm hoping for.**

**Last chapter, Chase and Andie were both injured in the car crash but not seriously. Uh, Blake is having one hell of a night and Alex just showed up at the hospital. That basically sums it all up so in this chapter, um, I not really sure what's gonna happen but I hope you all enjoy.**

**A/N-This is named after Ludacris's "Runaway Love" featuring Mary J. Blige.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did Rob Hoffman would be mine.**

Alex walked slowly and tiredly over to Chase's bed, he knew that every eye in the room was on him but he didn't care. His head hurt too bad for him to even form the thought of caring. His body felt like lead and he was pretty sure he stunk, but he needed to be here for Chase and Andie. Sitting on the end of Chase's bed, Alex pulled his feet up to sit Indian style and buried his face in his hands.

"I wish you all would stop staring at me." He muttered.

Blake raised an eyebrow at his littlest brother.

"You still didn't answer my question." He said. "What are you doing here?"

Alex looked up at Blake, his older brother could see how glassy and tired looking his green eyes were.

"Chase is hurt," Alex glanced at Andie. "So is Andie, enough said."

"How did you get here?" Brandy asked.

"Snuck out," He replied. "I'm quite good at it and Shane was sleep,"

"But still," Andie said. "Did you walk?"

Alex shook his head,

"I rode—well I attempted to ride my bike." He said.

"And how did that go?" Chase asked. "Aren't you drunk?"

Alex shrugged,

"My bike has an engine remember?" He asked rubbing his eyes. "All I had to do was stay sitting, no pedaling required."

"You didn't fall?" Brandy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh trust me," Alex raised his sleeve to reveal and very bruised and slightly bloody arm. "I fell, loads of times."

Blake and Chase looked at each other as Alex re-buried his face in his hands.

"Alex," Blake said gently. "We've got to talk."

Alex didn't lift his face from his hands. He knew what they wanted to talk about and in all honesty he wasn't in the mood for it. But Alex supposed it was better to get it over with now instead of waiting.

"Why did you sneak out?" Chase asked.

Alex considered not answering him, pretending that he was too drunk to comprehend what his older brother was saying. But in truth, Alex was quite ashamed at himself for sneaking out and drinking so much. He was only going to have a glass, and that glass turned into two glasses, then three, then four until finally the whole bottle was gone and he was starting another one.

"I snuck out because I needed to get away."

They all frowned.

"Away from what?" Blake tilted his head.

"Everything," Alex replied. "Mom and Dad, school, you guys, just everything."

Andie looked at Alex, there was something there. That he wasn't telling them.

"And why did you get drunk?" Chase asked softly.

"Because it made me forget." Alex answered. "It made me forget everything and it made me not so crazy and worthless."

"But that's just it," Blake said. "You're not crazy and you're not worthless."

Alex snorted,

"It's not just that." He said quietly. "It made me forget about my parents giving up custody of me."

Andie, Chase and Blake all looked at each other. Brandy who had taken a seat in the corner of the room decided to stay quiet, this didn't involve her.

"How did you find that out?" Chase asked.

"Dad told me." Alex replied. "Yesterday, he and mom."

"But they don't know where we live or where Brandy lives." Blake said. "How did they find out?"

"They didn't." Alex replied. "I didn't stay at Brandy's yesterday, I was out with...a friend and they saw me."

Andie took a seat next to Alex, putting her hand on his back gently she saw his eyes peek at her.

"What did they say to you?" She asked. "Did it have anything to do with the friend you were with?"

Alex's head snapped up and he stared at Andie with wide scared eyes.

"You've been to see them." He said quietly. "You went and talked to my parents."

Andie nodded, not breaking eye contact with the boy.

"What did they tell you?" He asked quietly.

Both Chase and Blake opened their mouths but Andie shook her head ever so slightly, she had this.

"Your father told us that they were sending you to Colorado." Andie said quietly. "And that they were only doing it because of your anger problem and because they saw you kissing another boy."

Andie watched Alex's eyes turn to saucers.

"They told you that?" He nearly squeaked.

Andie nodded slowly and Alex jumped from the bed. He began to pace back and forth, his green eyes filling with tears.

"Oh god now you guys are gonna wanna send me away too! I asked Dad not to tell you but what does he do? He tells you! He has to go and open his big mouth and now you all are gonna hate me, you're going to agree with my parents and help send me away! I was gonna tell you guys I really was but I kept getting distracted! Aydan and Camille know and they're perfectly fine with it so why can't you guys be? I was gonna let you guys meet my friend but my Dad said if he ever saw me with him again I'd regret the day I was born! But now it's to late to even try to explain myself because I'm being sent away! Then once I'm all the way in Colorado you'll write me nearly everyday but soon the letters will start to come less frequently until I'll never hear from you again! I'll come back one day when I'm eighteen and you'll all still hate me so I'll have no where to live and I'll have to live on the streets and I'll brought be murdered cause I know nothing about the streets and—."

"Alex!" Andie nearly yelled.

He stopped in the middle of his pacing to face her. Somewhere in his monologue the tears had start to fall from his eyes.

"Calm down." Chase said gently. "We're not going to hate you and you're not going to Colorado."

Blake stood up and moved to stand in front of his little brother. He took hold of his shoulders gently and stared down at him for a moment.

"Alex," He said gently. "You're our brother, we love you no matter what."

"But they're my parents!" Alex yelled wiping at his eye furiously. "Shouldn't they love me?"

Blake nodded, pulling his little brother to him.

"They should Alex," He told him quietly. "But since they don't that's all the more reason to let someone like Andie love you."

Alex didn't say anything.

"But she's not my mother." He finally replied.

"No I'm not." Andie said. "And I don't think I should try to be either, but I'm sure that I could love you like a mother should, well me and Brandy could figure it out between the two of us."

Brandy nodded when she and Andie met eyes.

"But, you'll hate me." Alex muttered.

"Why?" Chase asked. "Why would we ever hate you? How could we hate you?"

"Because," Alex muttered something in Blake's chest.

"What was that?" Andie asked. "Come on Alex, we won't hate you."

Alex didn't say anything and Chase sat up in his bed with a wince.

"Alex," Blake muttered, his lips pressed against his hair line. "Tell us."

"Because!" Alex snapped, losing his temper all of the sudden. "Because I'm into dudes man! I'm fucking into guys and dad says that I'm a faggot and there's not way in hell that I could be his child because he would never have a faggot for a son!"

That was what Andie had been waiting for. She wanted to hear it come out of Alex's mouth because the more she thought about it the more it would have made sense if Alex preferred boys to girls. She had figured it out about twenty minutes ago but wouldn't let it fully settle in her mind until she heard it come from the green eyed Collins boys' mouth.

"Alex," Chase said quietly. "You're not a faggot, don't ever let any one call you a faggot."

"But I am," Alex said burying his face in his hands. "I'm a fucking orphaned faggot."

"Don't say that." Chase said shaking his head. "You're not an orphan and you're not a faggot. Blake is going to adopt you and just because you like boys does not make you a faggot."

"What does it make me then?" Alex challenged glaring at his older brother.

"An even cooler little brother than you were before." Chase replied with a shrug.

Andie held back a smile as she watched Alex search for something to say.

"Alex," Brandy said quietly. "I think Chase has got you there."

The two teenagers and adults grinned at the small boy as he let out a loud sigh and fell to the ground.

"You guys have no idea how good it feels to get that out." He said as Blake picked him up and sat him on Chase's bed.

Andie smiled and ruffled the little boys head.

"We're just glad you're finally telling us." She said.

Alex curled up into a little ball at the end of Chase's bed and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"I'm so tired." He muttered. "And my head is killing me."

"You feel like shit huh?" Blake asked rubbing his face.

Alex nodded.

"Join the club." The entire room replied.

Andie curled in Chase's side with her arm draped over his stomach. He held her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Ow," Andie muttered. "Watch the head, it's the most sensitive thing on me at the moment."

Chase smiled and rested his cheek on her forehead.

"Go to sleep you two." Brandy said as Blake laid across a chair with his head in her lap. "Blake and I will still be here when you wake up."

Andie closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Chase, all she wanted to do was sleep.

However when the street dancer woke up about two hours later she found Alex's head in her lap. His face was screwed up slightly and looked as if he was having a bad dream. Running her fingers through his hair, Andie pressed her lips together in thought. She need a ballet to sing, something smooth and slow. That would chase the nightmares away.

But only sad songs were coming to mind. Sighing in defeat of her own mind, Andie picked the first that she'd thought of. Pulling Alex up more into her lap, despite the protest that the bruises on her legs gave. She cradled Alex like a baby and pressed her lips to his hair line, murmuring against his sweaty skin. Andie did not notice Chase open his large brown eyes to watch her.

_Where once was light_

_Now darkness falls_

_Where once was love_

_Love is no more_

_Don't say -- goodbye_

_Don't say -- I didn't try..._

Andie almost jumped out of her skin when Chase's hand slipped into hers. She turned to look at him and he gave her a small smile.

"Don't stop," He muttered. "I want to hear the rest of the song."

Andie nodded and thought for a moment, remembering the rest of it.

_These tears we cry_

_Are falling rain_

_For all the lies_

_You told us_

_The hurt, the blame!_

_And we will weep_

_To be so alone_

_We are lost!_

_We can never go home_

She'd not heard this song in forever. In fact she couldn't remember where she'd heard it or who sang it. But it had been one of her favorite songs. Her mother had played it for her, once when she was really sad about something or other.

Andie must have given too long of a pause because Chase's thumb ran over the back of her hand gently. She looked down at their intertwined hands before looking at her crushed one, she gave him a tiny smile before taking another breath.

_So in the end_

_I will be -- what I will be_

_No loyal friend_

_Was ever there for me_

_Now we say -- goodbye_

_We say -- you didn't try..._

_These tears you cry_

_Have come too late_

_Take back the lies_

_The hurt, the blame!_

When Andie finished, she pressed her lips against Alex's forehead before lying her head on Chase's shoulder.

"It's a pretty song."

Looking over Chase's chest, Andie met eyes with Blake.

"Where did you hear it?" He asked.

"My mother use to play it for me." Andie replied. "Whenever I was sad."

Chase smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Now I'm going back to sleep." Andie muttered. "Two hours wasn't near enough sleep."

Andie was just about to fall back asleep when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. Pulling it out of her pocket, Andie squinted at the name and realized it was a number she didn't know.

"Hello?" Andie answered.

"You're still alive?"

Andie frowned, she didn't know that voice.

"Who is this?" She asked.

Chase looked down and watched Andie's eyebrows make a deep V.

"I was sure the car crash would kill you or at least do some serious brain damage."

"Who is this?" Andie repeated.

"We've never met but a sibling of mine said to call and see if you were still alive." The voice paused. "I guess we'll just have to try harder next time."

Before Andie could say anything, the person hung up.

**Okay this is short, yes I know but I was drawing a blank on what to write. So I ended it early. I hope you guys enjoyed it none the less.**

**A/N-Yea Alex came out! Lol.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	12. Falsetto

** Falsetto **

**Hey guys, yes I know I haven't updated in forever and that's my bad. I had a little bit of writers' block and needed to take a break. Cause I've basically been writing none stop since I've got two stories to balance. On a happier note though, Step Up2 comes out today! It's two in the morning here and I can't sleep so I'm basically waiting for the sun to come up so I can go get the DVD and watch all the special features and stuff. Right that was two days ago lol. Sorry guy I've been slacking but it's been crazy around my house.**

**Um last chapter, Alex came out and he has full support of his brothers and Andie and Brandy. He basically has the support of everyone but his parents cause they're assholes. Oh and Andie got mysterious phone call that I myself and still trying to figure out which is sorta bad. Anyway, I'm just making this up as I go along so I hope you enjoy lol.**

**A/N-This one is named after The Dream's song "Falsetto" cause it's a really good song lol.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2 but in a few hours I will own the DVD lol.**

Andie had been sleeping so peacefully in Chase's arms that when the door to his room burst open, she nearly had a heart attack and she clutched at Chase's shirt with her crushed hand. It brought tears to her eyes but she forced them from her view so she could see just exactly who was interrupting her sleep.

"D!"

Andie only caught sight of bushy brown hair before someone was throwing themselves into her arms. Andie let out a low grunt as her bruised ribs sent a shock of pain through her body. Spitting bushy hair from her mouth, Andie patted down the frizzy locks and her eyes widened in realization.

"Missy?"

When she saw her hair move in a nod, Andie let out a laugh that hurt her ribs before wrapping her arms tightly around the tiny Mexican.

"Oh god Missy I've missed you so much!" Andie just about squealed.

"Same here chica!"

Missy pulled back and the two girls smiled at each other. Then Missy leaned over Andie to give Chase a hug.

"You're back early." Andie commented as she hugged Alex and surprisingly Blake and Brandy.

"Yea, I got bored." Missy said. "I mean the muchachos down there are fine and everything but I've got Monster and I missed you guys."

"Not to mention you missed all the good drama." Andie said holding up her bandaged hand.

"I can see that." Missy said laughing.

She took a seat on the edge of bed by Alex and let out a deep breath.

"So, how was Mexico?" Alex asked laying his head in her lap.

"It was fun, hot as hell but fun." Missy glanced around. "So what all have I missed?"

Andie put a finger on her chin as she thought about it.

"We moved," Chase supplied, think hard as well. "Shane moved in with us and Tuck tried to set the house on fire during the fourth."

"How?" Missy asked. "Did you guys stop him?"

"Yea Alex did." Andie nodded to the boy. "There was this really cool firework fight and Blake got pissed beyond all reason."

Missy turned to look at Blake who shrugged.

"I like to celebrate the fourth." He grinned. "Besides, it was fun."

"Missy he was so drunk," Brandy giggled. "It's actually his fault that there's punch on the ceiling."

"No, I swear that table wasn't that close when I looked the first time." Blake muttered.

They all laughed.

"What else?" Missy asked.

"Chase and Andie went at it like rabbits in the basement." Alex piped up. "They went downstairs at eleven but didn't actually go to bed til four."

Andie's foot just barely missed Alex's back.

"Told you." Missy teased.

"Shut up." Andie muttered. "Oh Miss, you're never gonna believe it."

"Believe what?" Missy asked, her eyes lighting up. Andie smiled, Missy loved gossip.

"Taylor's sleeping with Mr. Collins." Andie said.

Missy's eyes widened so much they were practically bugging out of her head.

"You're shitting me?" She said.

"I wish." Chase muttered. "That is so disgusting."

"You got that right." Missy said making a face. "How'd you find out?"

They were all quiet and each one looked down at Alex. He stared straight ahead for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"That would be my fault." He said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Missy asked. "Man I shoulda stayed here this summer!"

Alex smiled slightly.

"After a course of certain events that I'll explain later," He began grinning. "Andie, the crew and my brothers had to come look for me because I ran away and got drunk. I don't know how they found out but I think I told them that my father had said something to me. So they went to the old house and found Taylor there with Dad I guess."

Chase nodded.

"Yes on the dining room table." He made a face and covered his mouth. "I almost lost everything I'd eaten."

Missy grinned.

"So why'd you run away and get drunk?" She asked Alex stroking his hair gently. "What made you do it?"

He shrugged.

"I needed to get away and forget stuff." He glanced up at her. "I needed to get the voice of my dad out of my head."

Missy frowned.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Because my parents found out that I'm gay and they flipped." Alex muttered. "My dad called me a faggot and my mother just glared at me."

Missy nodded understandingly.

"Okay so now I wanna know why you two." She pointed to Chase and Andie. "Are so banged up."

"Car crash." Andie replied.

"Some guy ran a red light and hit us." Chase said. "He left too before the cops got there."

"Any serious injuries?" Missy asked.

"Not really." Andie said. "Other than my crushed hand and concussion."

"Well it's your fault your concussions so bad." Blake said. "They said you kept hitting your head on things."

"I was dizzy and worried about Chase." Andie said defending herself. "That's not a good combination."

"Which reminds me, how did you both get your hands crushed?" Brandy asked.

"We were holding hands." Chase said. "And when the crash happened, neither of us let got."

"I think the seats did it." Andie said. "Cause wasn't your seat pushed all the way next to mine?"

"Yea, I remember we were sitting closer than we had been." Chase nodded.

"Wow." Missy said. "I leave you people for a minute and everything's gone to pieces."

They all laughed.

"And then I just got this weird as hell phone call." Andie said taking out her phone.

"From who?" Missy asked.

"I don't know," She flipped through her recent calls. "Do you know this number?"

Missy took the phone from Andie and looked at the screen.

"Nope." She shook her head. "You could always look in the phonebook."

"True." Andie nodded putting her phone back in her pocket.

"So when do we get out of here?" Chase asked suddenly.

"Chase you were just in a car accident." Blake said. "You're not going anywhere for a while."

Chase poked out his bottom lip.

"Don't worry." Andie sat patting his stomach. "I'm not going anywhere either."

There was a knock on the door and Doctor Smith came into the room. He glanced at Andie and Chase before shaking his head.

"Hey Doctor Smith!" Andie said grinning at him.

Smiling, Doctor Smith looked at his clipboard.

"Hello Andie, school hasn't even started and you're already back here." He teased.

"That wasn't my fault." Andie said. "We got hit."

"I can see that." Doctor Smith replied.

Andie rolled her eyes at his smug smile before laying her head on Chase's chest gently.

"So I take it you both want to know when you may leave?"

Chase and Andie nodded.

"Well, Chase I'm a little hesitant to let leave until his ribs are healed."

"Oh come on." Chase whined. "I can't stay here that long."

"Do you even know how long that is?" Blake asked.

Chase shook his head and the adults laughed.

"You'd be let out sometime next week." Doctor Smith informed.

"That's too long away." Both Andie and Chase said.

Doctor Smith sighed,

"Andie can be let out tomorrow." He said. "Chase…..could be if he's not going to do anything that could hurt his ribs anymore."

"For how long?" Chase asked.

"A week at least." Doctor Smith said.

"But I get to leave here?" He asked.

Doctor Smith nodded.

"Then I promise." Chase said. "Come on Doc, let me my people go."

Andie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Tomorrow morning then." Doctor Smith said smiling. "But right now I want you all to rest."

Everyone nodded and once he was gone, Andie turned to bury her face in Chase's neck. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes, she was still tired but at least her head wasn't pounding as much as it was before.

"Well chica, I gotta get home and unpack." Missy said.

"How'd you know we were here?" Andie asked.

"Shane," Missy replied. "I called her when I didn't find you at your house."

Andie nodded and hugged Missy when the girl stood to leave. Missy waved to the rest of them before disappearing out the door as well. Andie stretched just enough to pop her back before snuggling into Chase's chest.

"You going back to sleep?" He whispered in her hair.

"I think so." Andie shrugged. "I might just lay here."

Chase chuckled and kissed her hairline gently. Closing her eyes, Andie let herself sorta fall into something between a daydream and sleep. She felt Chase rub her back slowly and decided that maybe some more sleep was just what she needed.

When Andie woke up the second time, the sun had set and it was dark in Chase's room. She could him snoring slightly above her and she glanced up at him, Chase looked tired and worn out. Pressing her lips together, Andie tilted her head up and kissed his lips very gently so as not to wake him. Then she sat up very slowly and wiggled out of Chase's grip.

"I'm hungry." She muttered rubbing her flat tummy.

Climbing from the bed, Andie moved over to sit in the chair closest to Chase's bed. She put her feet up on Chase's bed, closed her eyes and sighed, she needed a notebook or something.

"Andie?"

Opening her eyes, Andie watched Chase try to sit up. His head was moving from side to side. He was looking for her.

"Andie?" He asked, his voice laced with concern.

"I'm right here Chase." Andie said gently.

Chase turned his head to look at her. Andie stood up and went over to his bed, she cupped his cheeks and kissed him gently. When they pulled apart, Andie rested her forehead against his.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Chase asked.

Andie smirked,

"Um let's see, because the sun went down?" She teased.

Chase flipped her off.

"When?" She countered sitting on his lap.

"Right here right now." He replied kissing her neck.

Andie opened her mouth but closed it,

You're hurt." She said lamely.

"Not enough to not make love to you."

Andie blushed, thankful that it was so dark he couldn't see her. She ran her fingers through his hair and gently balled her fist up in the back of his head. Pulling his head back slowly so as not to hurt him, Andie smiled down at him.

"Not here Boy Band." She told him quietly.

Chase pouted.

"And why not?" He asked.

Rolling her eyes, Andie stood up and stretched until her back popped but winced as her ribs protested loudly.

"Because, one you're hurt, two I'm hurt and three we're in a hospital." She replied.

"Okay I haven't got a comeback for the first two but in regards to the third one I don't see a problem." Chase said.

"You don't see a problem?" Andie asked raising eyebrow. "Nurses, Doctors, other patients."

"What about them?" Chase asked.

"The nurses and doctors could walk in on us and the other patients might hear you,"

She grinned when Chase's eyebrows shot up.

"They might hear me?" He asked slowly.

She nodded, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"What about you?" He asked.

"What about me?" Andie asked taking her seat back.

"They're not gonna hear me, they might hear my name being screamed." He shrugged. "I'm not the one who's gonna be heard."

Andie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, no one is going to hear anything because we're not going to do anything."

Chase huffed and crossed his arms over his waist but winced when he pressed against his ribs too hard.

"Go back to sleep Chase." Andie said.

"I don't want to." He muttered.

Sighing, Andie climbed into the bed. She laid on her side and faced Chase, she leaned forward and gave him a sweet kiss. Then she slipped her hand under his shirt, putting her hand on his broken ribs, she could feel heat wavering off of it. Then she rubbed it as gently as possible.

Chase hissed and Andie snatched her hand from under his shirt.

"Shit Chase I'm sorry!" She whispered fearfully, her eyes wide. "I'm so sorry!'

"Andie," Chase said grabbing her hand. "You didn't hurt me."

"But—I—you—." Andie frowned.

"It felt good," Chase said. "I wasn't expecting it to."

Andie gave him an uncertain smile and replaced her hand under his shirt. She gently ran her hand over his broken ribs. Very gently she kissed his neck, her hand still gently massaging the broken ribs. She snuggled close to him and felt Chase kiss her forehead.

"I love you very much Andie." Chase said.

"I love you too Boy Band." Andie replied.

**Not much drama, I didn't want to have a lot of drama in this one. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**A/N-Missy's back!**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	13. Like You'll Never See Me Again

**Like You'll Never See Me Again**

**Hey guys, nothing much going on here. It's sunny outside but I think it's supposed to rain sometime today, at least I think that's what it said on the news. Um my cousins are coming in like six hours and I'ma try and get this up before they come and hopefully get the update for Mysterious Darkness started. That way when they go to bed I can finish it and update. Oh! I seen Batman and I loved it! I think I'ma go again sometime this week.**

**Let's see, last chapter I believe there was no drama. Chase wanted them to go at it in the hospital and Andie refused, Missy's back and that's basically all that happened. Chase and Andie are getting let out today and I'm not sure what else is going to happen. I'm still forming the plan in my mind lol.**

**A/N-This one is named after Alicia Keys song "Like You'll Never See Me Again" which is a really good song.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, but I do own the DVD which is playing in the background right now lol.**

Chase and Andie were released from the hospital the next morning. Blake drove them to home seeing as how Chase's car was wrecked and in pieces. Andie sat in the back seat with Chase, her hand under his shirt rubbing gently at his broken ribs. Every bump they went over made Chase wince and Andie knew they should have made him stay in the hospital. He hadn't wanted Andie to help him walk from the hospital, but her stubborn self refused to left him limp around. She could see in his eyes how each step hurt him and she wasn't up for watching Chase hurt himself.

"Andie," Chase said. "You're spacing out on me."

Blinking, Andie looked up at Chase. He was smirking down at her and she gave him a small grin.

"Sorry." She replied. "I was just thinking."

Chase brushed some of her hair away from her face.

"What about?"

Andie shook her head slowly,

"Nothing important." She placed her head on his shoulder and Chase rested his cheek on top of her head.

Blake glanced at the two in the rear view mirror and smiled.

When they pulled into the driveway, the crew was waiting for them on the front porch. Blake hadn't even fully shut the car off before Moose was wrenching the back seat door open.

"You were in a car accident?" He demanded. "Why wasn't I called?"

"Oh shit Moose," Andie exclaimed climbing over Chase. "I'm sorry!"

She hopped from the car and the two faced each other, Moose's eyes surveyed her face carefully. Then without warning he pulled her into a very tight hug,

"We're going to have to put you and Chase in a bubble." He muttered in her ear.

Andie laughed and patted his back with her uninjured hand. When they pulled apart, she gave him a bright smile before turning toward her boyfriend.

"Moose is right." Blake said coming around to their side of the car. "You two are like drama magnets."

"Shut up." Chase muttered as he slowly lowered himself out of the car.

Andie wrapped her arm around his lower back as soon as he was standing. Chase straightened his body out and winced.

"Stop that." Blake scolded. "Are you trying to make your ribs break even more?"

Chase shrugged and smirked.

"Come on Boy Band." Andie said patting his stomach. "Let's get you inside."

The crew followed closely as Andie and Chase took their time in maneuvering through the house. Andie kept her eyes on Chase, watching him bit his lip and struggle to keep his eyes open. When they got to the stairs, Andie glanced up at Chase.

"How are we gonna do this?" She asked. "It's not big enough for us to go down side by side."

"You go first." Chase said.

"Yea D," Sophie said. "You go first, I got him from back here."

Andie nodded and Chase gave a snort.

"You'd think I was a cripple." He muttered as he felt Sophie ball her tiny hands up in the back of his shirt.

Andie rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and focus on getting down these damn steps." She told him quietly.

Chase smirked.

When they got to the landed, they stopped. Chase was breathing heavily while Andie and Sophie had barely taken a breath the whole trip down. Both of them were holding tightly to Chase just incase.

"One more flight." He muttered taking a deep breath.

"You ready?" Andie asked meeting his dark eyes.

Chase nodded and replaced his lip between his teeth. The last flight of steps didn't take as long but when Chase lowered himself down onto the bed. He closed his eyes before raising his arms in triumph and letting himself flopped back onto the bed.

"Smart." Andie giggled as he winced and clutched at his ribs. "Real smart Mr. Tough Guy."

"Shut it," Chase said glaring playfully at her.

The whole crew clambered onto Chase and Andie's bed. Shane and Andie snuggled into Chase while the other snuggled around them.

Andie wasn't sure exactly when they all fell asleep but they did. And when she woke up, Sophie's head was resting on her hip while Moose's face was buried in the back of her neck. Andie's leg with Sophie head on it was wedged between Chase's and his hand was holding her thigh tightly. She looked over Chase's chest to see Shane sleeping with Cable's arms wrapped around her tightly and lying practically onto of him was Kido. She could only see Smiles's hair because his face was buried in Kido's back. Missy was using Chase's calf as a pillow and her right hand was gripping Andie's ankle. Monster had his arms wrapped around the small Mexican tightly and Fly was lying with her head on his stomach and Hair's head on hers. And somehow they were all touching either her or Chase.

"Well aren't we one big happy family." Andie muttered smirking.

She let out a sigh and returned her face to the side of Chase's neck. But she was just about to drift into sleep when her phone began to vibrate. Andie's good hand was pent under her own body and there was no way she could move without waking someone up. So with her broken hand, she gently as possible shoved her hand into her pocket. Biting her lip to keep from crying out, she pulled it from her pocket. Holding it tightly, Andie squinted at the bright screen.

Him.

Andie's eyebrows furrowed for a moment before her eyes widened immensely. No way, it couldn't be. No, he'd never call her again. Pressing the answering button on her phone, Andie shakily brought her phone to her ear.

"H–hello?"

"Andie?" His voice had not changed. "How are you doing?"

Andie opened her mouth to answer but found that she couldn't.

"Andie?" He asked. "You still there baby?"

Gripping the phone so tightly she felt as if her hand might re-break, Andie pulled the phone away from her ear and hung it up. Very shakily, Andie laid her phone on her side carefully and put he hand on Chase's chest. She wouldn't wake him up, he needed sleep, they all did. Closing her eyes, Andie tried to block out her phone vibrating across her stomach.

"Aren't you gonna answer it?"

Andie just about jumped out of her skin. Glancing over her shoulder, she met eyes with Moose. He was staring at her sleepily with his large chocolate eyes.

"No," Andie said quietly. "I'm not."

"Who is it?" He asked.

Andie considered telling him for a moment. Instead she picked up her phone and with Moose's help pulled the battery out before chucking the phone part to the floor and shoving the battery in her pocket.

"Must have been someone you don't like." Moose muttered returning his face to the back of her neck.

"Hate." Andie shrugged. "But now I'm going back to sleep."

"Me too." Moose's breath tickled her neck and Andie wiggled slightly.

Then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She'd deal with him later, cause right now all that matter was being here and how much sleep she was about to get.

When Blake went downstairs to tell them that dinner was almost ready, he smiled at the sight before. As he stood on the landing looking down at the sleeping teens, Brandy moved behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"We need a picture of this." Blake said quietly.

Grinning, Brandy kissed his shoulder gently.

"You two make me wanna hurl."

Blake and Brandy turned around to see Alex standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"You're supposed to be sleep." Blake said.

Alex shrugged before leaning against the railing on the landing. He glanced down at all the sleeping teens before looking at his oldest brother.

"Aren't you supposed to be taking a picture of this?" He asked.

Brandy snapped her fingers and nodded.

"Be right back."

She disappeared for a moment before returning with a camera. The two adults and Alex crept down the second flight of stairs before standing at the end of Chase's bed. Brandy turned on her digital camera before putting it on a setting called Paparazzi. She hit the button once and about twenty flashes set off, each one taking a picture.

When the camera had finally stopped flashing, Blake, Alex and Brandy opened their eyes. None of the kids had moved.

"They could sleep through an earthquake." Blake muttered.

"Take one more picture." A groggily voice said.

Both Blake and Brandy turned to look at the bed while Alex head back for the stairs none the less. Chase was glaring at them out of one eye.

"What was that little brother?" Blake asked grinning.

"Take one more fucking picture." He said. "I dare you."

Brandy smiled and raised the camera,

"Someone's testy today aren't they?" She asked.

Chase's glare hardened,

"I wasn't until I was just woken up by flashing lights." He said. "Now get out of my room."

Blake smiled before taking Brandy's hand and pulling her toward the stairs. When they were out of sight, Chase closed his eyes. Looking around he smiled at how each member of the crew was somehow touching him and Andie.

"Chase."

Looking down, Chase met Andie's eyes. They were tearful and a frown graced his features instantly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Andie's broken hand balled up in his t-shirt and Chase gently unfolded it.

"He's calling again." She whispered.

"Who?" Chase asked staring down at her.

A tear raced down her cheek and into Chase's shirt.

"Andie," Chase said firmly. "Who is calling again?"

Andie opened her mouth to reply but before she could say anything, Blake came racing down the stairs. The cordless phone to the house in his hand,

"Andie." He said. "You're father's on the phone."

"He's what?" Chase demanded.

Most of the crew sat up fastly and looked around confused. Hair tumbled off the bed while Missy gripped Andie's ankle so hard she might have drawn blood.

"What's going on?" Cable asked sleepily.

"He's on the phone?" Andie asked quietly. "Did you tell him I was here?"

Blake shook his head but held the phone out to her none the less. Chase went to reach for the phone but Andie shook her hand.

"I'll do it." She muttered taking the phone from the oldest Collins.

Chase watched as Andie looked at the phone for a moment before holding it up to her ear.

"What do you want?"

She heard him let out a sigh,

"I just wanted to call and make sure you and Aydan are alright." He said quietly.

Andie narrowed her eyes,

"We don't need you to call and check up on us." She hissed. "We don't need you."

Andie waited for him to say something.

"I'm hanging up." She said after two minutes of silence.

"Andie wait!" He called.

"What?" She demanded.

Andie's eyes widened though when she thought she heard her father begin to sob.

"I'm dying Andie." He choked out. "I'm dying of cancer!"

**This is short, yes I know but the children are here and I've got work to do taking care of them. You might get another update once they go to bed but it'll be really late. Sorry this is so short but I wanted to give you guys a chapter at least.**

**A/N-Is Andie's father really dying? Who knows cause I sure don't lol.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	14. A Little Too Late

**A Little Too Late**

**Hey guys, the children have finally gone home and I got to sleep as long as I wanted. Now I'm all better lol, my head doesn't hurt and I can write without being interrupted every five minutes. It just stopped raining and now it's about to get hot cause the sun is coming back out so I'll be roasting while I write this. Yes I know I haven't updated in forever but I just haven't felt like it. That's my bad but I'll get back into the swing of things soon I hope.**

**Last chapter, the crew bonded more as they all slept in Chase's big as hell bed lol. Each one was managing to touch either Chase or Andie some how. Making them super cute. Um then Andie's dad called and told her that he was dying of cancer. Is he really or is he just bluffing? I haven't decided yet so you guys might not find out in this chapter lol.**

**A/N-This one is named after Toby Keith's "A Little Too Late" cause it's a little too late for Andie's father to be calling and wanting her sympathy.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, but I do own the DVD that I'll probably wear out lol.**

Andie sat on Chase's bed, wrapped in his arms, with her crew surrounding, in shock. Her father just told her he was dying. Of cancer none the less, the same thing that had killed her mother. Now it was out to take her father as well.

It wasn't until Chase's hand gently settled on her stomach, did Andie bring herself back to reality. Her father had gone silent on the other line and the basement was so quiet you'd have thought it was empty. Chase's brown eyes were looking at her with concern and he brought his other hand up to cup her cheek. As his thumb ran across her cheek, Andie realized then that she was crying.

"Andie," He said gently. "Baby what did he say to you?"

Shaking her head, Andie climbed over Moose and stood on her feet shakily. Hanging up the phone and placing it on the dresser, Andie turned to her back to the crew for a moment. Running her fingers through her hair, she covered her mouth with her other hand and turned back around. Her eyes searched the room frantically to avoid looking at any of the crew. But it was hard because they were all staring at her.

"I–I–." Taking a breath Andie calmed her nerves just enough to talk. "I need to be by myself."

Chase opened his mouth to protest but Andie slid on her shoes and disappeared up the stairs. She didn't have to worry about Chase coming after her, his ribs wouldn't allow him to. But the rest of the crew could prove a problem. However, Andie hadn't even made it to the front door when suddenly someone stepped in front of her. She and Alex tumbled to the ground and when they hit it, Andie cried out as his elbow was pushed into her ribs.

"I'm sorry!" Alex exclaimed scrambling to his feet. "Oh shit Andie I'm so sorry!"

"Language." Andie groaned clutching at her ribs.

She felt Alex place his hands on her back and before she knew it he was tugging her to her feet.

When she was standing, he put both hands on her arms, preventing her from moving around him.

"I just got a call from Aydan." He said quietly. "Your fathers dying of cancer."

Andie nodded, biting her bottom lip and not looking the fourteen year old in the eye.

"I've gotta go." She said gently wiggling from his grip. "If any of the crew come up, tell them I'll be back inside soon."

Alex nodded and watched Andie walk swiftly from the room. Her shoulders slumped and her eyes glazed over. When Andie got outside, she let out a shaky breath before letting a few drops slide from her eyes. Glancing around, Andie went over to Blake's SUV. She pulled on the handle and was relived to find it unlocked. Climbing in, Andie shut the door quietly and curled up in a ball. Her face pressing against the window and her tears getting trapped between the window and her cheek.

She didn't know why she was crying. What did she care if her father died? He'd hit her and Aydan, put them in the hospital, tried to choke Chase and accepted money from Mr. And Mrs. Collins to take Andie away. He was horrible and he had no right to call either Aydan or Andie his daughter. But for some reason, Andie didn't want him to die.

Wiping at her eyes roughly, Andie curled herself even tighter into a ball. She and Aydan would be orphans. Now Andie understood where Alex was coming from, it was a horrible feeling. To think that you were going to become an orphan, it made you sad and lonely.

"But I've got Chase." Andie murmured. "I've got Chase and Missy and Moose and all my friends."

Andie shivered slightly, despite the fact it was burning up in the car.

She needed to get to Aydan. Her little sister was probably worried sick. She and Aydan didn't see much of each other but they talked constantly on the phone. Aydan spent all her time with Camille who was her best friend now and Andie was always at Chase's. Plus Camille was always with Tyler so Andie knew her little sister was safe.

There was a knock on the window and Andie lifted her head to look out the window. Sophie was pressing her face against the window. Andie groaned, didn't she tell Alex to keep everyone away.

"Let me in Andie." Sophie said. "Come on let me in."

Sitting up, Andie unlocked the door and let Sophie climb into the car.

"What did he say to you?" Sophie asked quietly.

Glancing at Sophie, Andie bit her lip before leaning over and wrapping her arms around Sophie. The triple threat pulled her into a tight hug, deciding that she'd just hold Andie and comfort her until she was ready to talk about whatever was upsetting her so.

"He's dying." Andie said muttered into her shirt.

Sophie frowned, leaning her head down to hear her better.

"What?" She asked gently.

With a sigh Andie pulled her face from Sophie's shirt. She met the girls concerned eyes and averted her gaze, not able to hold it and speak at the same time.

"My father, he's dying."

Without waiting to see what Sophie was going to say, Andie opened the door on the drivers side of the back seat and climbed out.

"Andie wait!" Sophie called.

But Andie did not want to be bothered right now. She closed the door and began to walk down the drive way. She didn't know where she was going but it needed to be somewhere far away, where she could be by herself and think. She heard Sophie call her name again but Andie shook her head and didn't turn around.

"I'll be back later." She called back.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Andie turned the corner and disappeared out of Sophie's sight. Sophie gave a sigh before hitting the back of the drivers' seat, the summer had been going so good and now this had to come up along with the car accident. Climbing out of Blake's SUV, Sophie went back inside the house and back downstairs. When she got there, everyone turned to look at her.

"Andie's gone." She said quietly. "I think she wants to be by herself."

Chase let out a groan and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Did she say where she was going?" He asked.

Sophie shook her head. She watched Moose get to his feet after sharing a look with Chase.

"Guys she wants to be alone." Sophie sighed. "You shouldn't go after her."

"It's not safe." Chase said. "If I could, I'd be going after. But since I can't I'm sending my best man out to bring her back."

Moose grinned goofily as he walked over to Sophie.

"Trust me," He said leaning down to kiss her. "If Andie tells me to leave her and raises her fist then I'm out of there."

Sophie nodded and pressed her lips against his.

"Can I borrow your car?" Moose asked grinning sheepishly.

Laughing, Sophie dug into her pocket before handing over the keys.

"You wreck my car Moose your ass if mine." She warned him as he headed for the stairs.

Nodding, Moose took the stairs two at a time and disappeared from sight. He wasn't too sure where Andie might go but he had a feeling about one particular place and that's where he'd try first.

It didn't take Andie long to get to the cemetery. Chase's new house was closer than she thought it was. Today however, the cemetery was not empty. A family not too far away from her mothers' grave was having a funeral. Andie considered coming back later, but her desire to talk to her mother was bad and plus she had so much to tell her.

So as quietly as possible, Andie walked over to her mothers' grave. She sat down on her knees directly in front of it so the family right across from it wouldn't notice her. She could heard a few people crying and the minster was still going on with his speech. Running her fingers through the lush green grass, Andie tried hard to remember the speech the minster had given at her mothers' funeral but she couldn't. Andie had been sobbing into Tyler's chest and she couldn't focus on anything but the pain in her heart.

"Hi Mommy." Andie whispered.

Sighing, Andie glanced around. This never became any easier, talking to her mother. People said it would but Andie found it to actually become harder. The soft wind that rustled her hair was not there and Andie momentarily wondered how come.

"Well, Dad says he's dying." Andie told the marble headstone quietly. "I can't decide if I believe him or not. I mean what if I don't believe him and he really is? Then the chance that I do believe him and he's faking to get back on my good side."

Andie ran her good hand through her hair.

"I'm so confused Mom." She muttered. "I mean I don't want him to die, but I can't understand why not. What has he ever done for me? When has he ever cared for me? He's been horrible to me and yet it brings tears to my eyes to think that he might be leaving me forever."

Andie's chocolate eyes glanced over the top of the headstone and met a pair of really sad blue ones. A little girl was standing in front of a man, her blue eyes spilling tears down her chubby cheeks. She and Andie stared at each other for a moment before Andie gave her a small comforting smile.

"It will be okay." She whispered.

The little girl stared at her for a moment before nodding slightly and giving Andie a comforting smile of her own.

"Andie?"

Jumping and turning around so fast that she hurt her bruised ribs, Andie saw Moose standing not that far behind her. She narrowed her eyes at him and he raised his hands in surrender,

"We just wanted to make sure you're alright." He said.

"I'm not two you know." Andie shot back, not trying to be mean but annoyed that they hadn't done what she asked them.

"Yea we know." Moose took a seat next to her. "But we love you and would die if anything happened to you."

Nodding, Andie pointed to her mother's headstone.

"Mommy, this is my best friend Moose." Andie glanced at Moose. "Moose this is my mommy."

Moose smiled at the picture sitting at the base of the headstone.

"Don't you agree?" He asked it softly. "She needs someone to look after her?"

The wind rustled Andie's hair and she rolled her eyes.

"Only sometimes," She muttered.

"Try all the time." Moose countered grinning.

Shoving him playfully, Andie looked back down at the picture of her mother. Then without moving her eyes from it, she raised her hands and began to trace her mothers name slowly. After every letter, a single tear would fall and Andie didn't see the point in wiping them away.

"You look like her." Moose said quietly. "A lot."

Nodding, Andie gave a tiny sniff.

"That's what I'm told, but," She paused and tilted her head. "I don't see it."

"How come?" Moose asked curiously.

Andie shrugged,

"I don't know." She sighed. "I'm not strong like her, Sarah says I have her passion but I don't see it..."

"Don't even say you're not as pretty as she is cause you are." Moose said. "You could be twins."

Andie gave him a small smile before leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Thanks Moose." She said hugging him.

Moose tilted his head slightly.

"For what?" He asked.

Andie rested her head on his shoulder and smiled slightly.

"For being my best friend."

Blake watched Chase run his fingers through his hair for what seemed like the millionth time since Moose had left thirty minutes ago. His little brother was anxious, it bugged him that he wasn't able to run after his girlfriend. But Chase trusted Moose, which is why he had sent him and he knew that Moose wouldn't come back unless Andie was by his side.

"Chase," Shane said gently, taking his hands in hers. "You're gonna pull your hair out."

Chase gave her a tiny smile and squeezed her hands.

"She's fine." Sophie said. "I know so."

Nodding, Chase moved to wiggle his hand from Shane's but the green eyed girl wasn't letting go. Chase gave a great sigh when she wouldn't let go but winced as it caused his ribs to burn.

"Give Moose some time to talk to her." Blake said quietly. "She's obviously upset and who better to talk to her than one of her best friends?"

"Me," Chase shrugged. "But my damn ribs won't let me."

Blake shook his head and Brandy laid her head on his shoulder.

"What do you think he said to her?" Missy asked quietly.

"I don't know." Chase said. "It's weird though."

"What's weird?" Cable asked.

"Whatever he said to her didn't make her angry." Chase replied. "I would have seen the anger in her eyes but there was none."

"So what was wrong with her then?" Hair asked. "If she wasn't angry then what was she?"

"It was like she was in shock." Chase said. "Like he said something that took her by surprise, making her want to be by herself so she could think it over."

"She'll tell us when she gets back hopefully." Brandy said.

"She's going to tell me." Chase and Missy said at the same time.

Sophie bit her lip,

"Hurry up Moose." She muttered.

It wasn't her place to tell the crew what Andie's father had said but the suspense was killing her.

When Moose and Andie stood up to leave the cemetery, the family that had been having the funeral across from them was gone. Neither teenagers had noticed them leaving, both of them were lost in their thoughts. Andie found she had nothing else to actually tell her mother. Sure she'd been in a car accident but her father claiming to be dying of cancer was the biggest thing at the moment. All the same though, she did not want to leave.

"Chase will be worried." Moose reasoned with her as they walked out of the cemetery. "Plus we gotta get you some food."

Andie nodded silently.

"Are you going to tell me?" Moose finally asked after two blocks of silence.

"Tell you what?" Andie asked confused.

"What he said to upset you." Moose said.

Andie shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not upset." She paused. "I'm shocked."

Moose frowned,

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Andie inhaled deeply and glanced around the street. She was not okay talking about this, just like when her mother had told her she wasn't okay talking about it then either.

"He says he's dying." She finally muttered. "Of cancer."

Moose didn't say anything at first and he scratched at his head making his skull cap slip from his head.

"Do you believe him?" He asked.

Andie shook her head.

"But I can't help but think, if I don't believe him then he'll really have it and die and I'll feel terrible for not believing him."

"Or you could believe him and then he'll hurt you again by revealing that he doesn't have it and just came back to cause trouble." Moose pointed out.

Andie nodded.

"Yep that too."

When they got back to Chase's house, Andie looked up at the house and sighed.

"Why don't you want to tell them?" Moose asked.

"It's just...complicated." Andie said. "I can't wait to hear what Tyler has to say after Chase gets done yelling."

Moose chuckled and opened the front door for her. They ran into Alex who was sitting at the kitchen table muttering to himself. He was running his hands through his hair and his eyes searched the cabinet blindly.

"Alex?" Andie asked quietly. "Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay." Alex said.

"What happened?" Moose asked.

From under the table, Alex held up a bunch of papers.

"What's that?" Andie asked making her way over to them.

"The papers giving up my custody," Alex said quietly. "And a plane ticket to Colorado."

**Yes I know I've been taking forever and I'm so sorry. I've just had a really crazy week and haven't been able to write all that much. Um not much of a cliffhanger but still. Oh and I went and saw Batman and I love it! I think I'm gonna go see it again soon.**

**A/N-In the morning you should get an MD update, at least I hope so.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	15. Sway

** Sway**

**Hey guys, nothing much going on here. I've been sleeping a lot and talking to Gweaks but other than that I haven't done anything. I'm thinking about going to see The Mummy 3 on Friday but I'm not sure cause it's supposed to get to like a hundred degrees and I'm not all for roasting on the way there and back lol.**

**Let's see, last chapter Andie went to the cemetery to tell her mom that her father claims to be dying of cancer. She doesn't know whether to believe him or not, hell I don't know whether to believe him or not. Um Moose was sent after her cause he's Chase's best man and Chase trusts him. After they talked they came back and Alex informed them that he'd gotten the papers giving up his custody from his parents and a plane ticket to Colorado. That basically sums it up lol. **

**A/N-This one is named after Dean Martin's song "Sway" cause I like that song.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, I do however own the DVD and I'm probably going to wear it out lol.**

Chase heard the rushed footsteps on the stairs and frowned for a moment. Was that Moose coming back to tell them that he'd look everywhere and couldn't find Andie? If not then why was he in such a rush? But Chase another set of footsteps followed by a third and he frowned, what the hell was going on?

When Andie appeared on top of the landing, Chase's frowned deepened. She was ranting about something and waving a bunch of papers around wildly. He could see anger in her eyes now but this was new anger and Chase couldn't help but wonder what exactly had happened. Moose and Alex appeared moments later, Moose looked just about as pissed as Andie did but Alex looked sad.

"What happened?" Blake asked.

"The custody papers came!" Andie exclaimed. "I can't believe they actually did it!"

"What?" Chase demanded. "Let me see!"

"And to top that off," Andie continued as she trooped down the last set of stairs. "They sent him a plane ticket to Colorado!"

"You're shitting me!" Blake nearly yelled.

He stopped Andie before she could get to Chase and took the papers from her,

"Hey I demanded to see them first!" Chase protested from the bed.

Blake shot him a look as he glanced over the papers, their parents really had given up custody of their youngest son. There was even a set of adoption papers for Blake and Brandy to sign to make him theirs.

"I can't believe they did this." He muttered.

"Well believe it." Andie replied. "And here's the plane ticket to Colorado."

"It leaves in three hours." Alex said quietly.

"Does that matter?" Brandy asked. "Cause you're not going anywhere."

Blake passed the papers over to Chase and he looked them over quickly. Andie climbed over Sophie who had left a space between her and Chase for the brown haired girl. Laying with her head on his shoulder, Andie closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"Are you going to tell me?"

She felt Chase's lips move against her head and she had no doubt in her mind that he was talking to her.

"I'm going to have to." She replied glancing up at him. "Cause I'm going to need your help."

Chase frowned.

"My help?" He asked. "What do you need my help with?"

"I need you to help me figure out whether or not he's lying." Andie shrugged.

Chase was more confused than ever.

"What exactly does he have to lie about?" Missy asked from her place on the edge of the bed.

"He says he's dying." Andie replied quietly. "Of cancer."

Biting her lip, Andie looked up at Chase before returning her gave to her lap. She didn't want to believe him. She really didn't, but what if he did have it and died while they were still fighting? She'd feel horrible.

"Do you think he's lying?" Blake asked gently.

Andie shrugged,

"I couldn't tell." She whispered. "But if he's not and he's just doing this to get back at me, then I'll be heart broken."

"But there's also the chance he might actually be telling the truth." Chase said sighing.

Andie nodded.

"So you see my problem?" She muttered.

They all nodded and Chase ran his good hand up and down her back. Each one of them sat in silence for nearly half an hour, trying to figure out a way they could find out if Mr. West was lying or not.

"It's damn near impossible." Alex muttered rubbing his face roughly.

"Why do you say that?" Blake asked not even bothering to scold him for the language. "You never say that."

"Because," Alex said gripping his wild hair. "I can't be absolutely sure until I've seen his hospital chart."

Andie let out a sigh and laid her head in Chase's lap. Alex was completely right, they wouldn't able to tell unless they got a doctor to prove that he did or didn't have it. They all sat in silence for another twenty minutes before Alex suddenly jumped to his feet.

"I've got it!" He yelled. "Wait a minute!"

Holding up a hand and clutching at his scalp with the other one, Alex began to pace. His eyes focused on the ground and his lips moving without making any sound. They all remained quiet though, if they broke his concentration he just might kill one of them.

"No—wait! Yes!" Alex stopped so suddenly and Andie got the wild look in his eyes before he spun on his heels and disappeared up the steps. "Give me the rest of the day!"

Andie opened her mouth to ask what exactly he had in mind but Alex was gone before she could even get the first word out.

"Well," Chase said. "Looks like we just might find out whether your father's lying or not."

Chuckling, Andie closed her eyes and buried her face in Chase's thigh.

"Wake me when he comes back downstairs." She murmured.

However Alex did not come back downstairs that night. And they did not see him all day the next day. Then when Blake poked his head into his room to tell him that dinner was ready he just barely avoided a glass bottle that came flying for his head.

"Get out!" Alex had yelled at him. "I'm not finished yet!"

Andie and Chase couldn't help but laugh when Blake came back down and hastily told them he was heading over to Brandy's.

Andie spent the whole day caring for Chase. It wasn't like he couldn't take care of himself but Andie liked doing things for him. She didn't know why but she did. Chase, being who he is, protested each time she went to make him something to eat or get him something to drink.

"Boy Band." Andie said around lunch time when he tried to get out of the bed. "If you don't lay back down I'm going to cause you bodily harm."

Chase chuckled but did not do as she told him.

"I gotta move Andie." He said. "Or I'm going to get fat."

Andie raised an eyebrow.

"After a day of laying in bed you're going to get fat huh?"

Chase nodded as he swung his legs over the bed.

"Yes I am." When his feet touched the cold floor he looked up at her. "Will you help me?"

Andie was slightly shocked, Chase never asked for help. No matter what.

"Of course I'll help you." She said softly.

Chase was able to hoist himself to his feet but he was going to need to lean against Andie to be able to walk. It took them a little while to get to the first flight of stairs. But once they were there, Andie watched Chase carefully.

"I'm okay Sunshine." He said quietly. "Really."

Andie didn't seem too convinced but she loosened her grip just a little and he practically went up the stairs by himself. When they got into the kitchen, Chase took a seat at the island and Andie went over to the refrigerator.

"What do you want for lunch Boy Band?" She asked glancing at him over her shoulder.

Chase shrugged his shoulders.

"Sandwiches alright?" Andie asked.

"Course it is." Chase nodded.

Andie smiled at him and began to take out everything she needed. Chase watched her make his sandwich, which she took a bite out of before handing it to him.

"Hey!" He chuckled. "Get your own."

Andie smiled,

"I'm the one that made it," She countered. "I should be able to taste it if I like."

Chase snorted but didn't say anything else. Andie sat across from him with her own sandwich while sitting a pop inbetween them for them to share. They ate in a comfortable silence, both slightly lost in their own thoughts but still eating quickly. Both of them were really hungry since they'd slept through breakfast and neither Blake or Shane had bothered to wake them.

"What do you think he's doing up there?" Chase asked suddenly.

Andie frowned and looked up at him.

"What?" She asked.

Chase pointed to the ceiling, Alex's room was directly above them.

"What do you think he's doing?" Chase repeated.

Andie too glanced up at the ceiling and she shrugged.

"Being a genius I guess." She said after a moment or two. "After all that's what he does best."

Chase smiled and nodded.

"So what now Boy Band?" Andie asked when they both were finished and Chase let her drink the last of the pop.

"We could go watch a movie or something." Chase shrugged.

"Okay, what movie?" Andie asked. "What is your favorite movie Chase?"

Chase didn't answer at first, he seemed to be considering it. And while he did, Andie cleaned up what little mess they had made. When she was finished she turned to her boyfriend with a huff and began to tap her foot on the floor.

"Why are you taking so long?" She teased.

Chase shot her a fake glare.

"Cause there are too many movies that I like." He replied scratching his cheek.

Andie let out a sigh and threw her hands up in the air.

"Top three then." She said. "What are your top three favorite movies?"

Chase narrowed his eyes in thought for a moment.

"Children of Men, V for Vendetta and Kill Bill." He said after a couple of minutes.

"Alright," Andie nodded. "Let's go watch them. Children of Men first cause I've never seen that movie."

Chase smiled and stood up.

"That's like one of the best movies ever." He said as Andie helped him into the living room.

He stretched out on the couch and Andie went over to the DVD towers to find the movie. Once she had she put it in and pressed play, then went over to lay on the spot Chase had left open for her.

"Hey Andie," Chase muttered against the back of her head as the previews started.

"Yes Boy Band?"

He kissed her ear.

"I love you."

Andie smiled and snuggled back deeper into him.

"I love you too."

All in all, Andie really liked Children of Men and decided that it was in her top twenty favorite movies. It was a really good story.

"Now V for Vendetta!" She said happily and Chase smiled.

"You like this movie?" He asked as she wiggled from his grip.

"Yep, although I like the comic books just a little bit more." She shrugged. "Plus I think it'd be totally cool to shave all my hair off."

Chase rolled his eyes.

"Of course you would." He teased.

Andie turned to look at him curiously.

"Would you be mad at me?" She asked quietly.

"What, if you shaved off your hair?" He asked.

Andie nodded,

"Nope," Chase shook his head. "Cause you'd still be beautiful."

Andie smiled widely at him and Chase returned it.

"I'd probably be in a fight everyday though." He shrugged.

Andie frowned and put V for Vendetta into the DVD player.

"Why do you say that?" She asked coming back over to lay down.

"Cause you already know we go to school with assholes who would have to say something." Chase replied.

Andie rolled her eyes but smiled at him.

They were halfway through V for Vendetta when there were rushed footsteps on the stairs and Alex came barreling into the living room. His hair was wild and slightly matted in places, you could tell where he'd been clutching at it. He had dark circles under his eyes and his clothes were wrinkled.

"Andie!" He exclaimed. "Come with me, I've figured it out!"

He took her head and pulled her off the couch, making her hit the floor with a dull thud.

"Alright, alright I'm coming." Andie said.

When she was finally on her feet, she turned around to help Chase but he had already sat himself up.

"I'll meet you up there." He said.

Andie bit her lip,

"You sure?" She asked.

Chase nodded smiling,

"Go with Alex before his brain explodes."

Alex glared at his older brother and began to drag Andie up the stairs. She followed him and tried her hardest not to trip up the steps.

When they barreled into his room, Andie raised an eyebrow at all the pieces of stuff he had lying around. Little gadgets here and wires there.

"Alex," Andie said taking a seat on his bed. "What exactly have you been doing?"

"I made this!" He pointed to a box that had a bunch of buttons sitting on top of it.

Andie stared at it and when Alex noticed she was drawing a blank, he let out a sigh and began to fiddle with the cords. He pulled out a strap of elastic and hooked it around Andie's wrists. Then he connected it to the box and flipped a switch.

"Andie," He said looking up at her. "Do you love Chase?"

Andie frowned.

"Of course I love Chase." She said.

The box gave a loud whirling sound before a piece of paper shot out of a slit in the side. Alex ripped it out and handed it to Andie. With a raised eyebrow, Andie took it from him and read it.

"That answer is true."

Andie had just looked up to say something to Alex when Chase entered his room. He took one look at the box and the strap around Andie's wrist and he grinned.

"Alex, you didn't tell me you knew how to make lie detectors."

**Yes I know I'm taking forever to update but I've got three stories going on here lol. Although after the next chapter of this we're going to get into the school year and that's gonna go by fairly quickly so I think it's safe to say we're almost done with We Are Family, shame but true lol**

**A/N-Alex is a gangster all around lol.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	16. Pretty Women

**Pretty Women **

**Hey guys! Whew it's been pretty hectic getting all my stories updated but I'm working on it. Erm, I start school on the 19****th**** so from then on out my updates will be really far apart. At least until I get use to school again. Although if I use my off period that I'm getting I could get my homework done and be able to come home and write, maybe I'll do that lol.**

**Okay so this is the chapter before they start school. Um we might found out if Marcus West is lying or we might not. I haven't full decided yet. Um, I'm not sure what else but I promise it will be good. Oh and it might be a little shorter than normal cause I've got something big planned for the first day.**

**A/N-This one is named after the song in Sweeney Todd called "Pretty Women" it's a really good song, like my second favorite out of the movie.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, I do however own the DVD.**

It'd been a week since Alex had shown Andie and Chase his lie detector, they'd been waiting for Andie's Dad to call back since then. And when he did, he asked Andie to bring Aydan with her when they met. Chase hadn't liked the fact that he wanted to meet in a restaurant but Andie assured him that they'd be fine.

"Yes but in a restaurant we can't be close." Chase protested. "If you guys met in the park then it'd be so much easier."

Smiling, Andie reached up to cup his cheek. They were lying on their bed in the basement. Blake and Brandy had taken Alex, Camille, and Aydan to the movies and the crew were all getting ready for school to start. After all it started in about a week.

Alex hadn't wanted to go though, Andie regretfully had to point out to him that there was no way in hell they were going to get her father to put the lie detector on. Whether or not he was telling the truth. So Alex had been working on figuring out a way as to how they could still find out but without having to hook Andie's dad up to the machine.

"Don't worry," Andie told him quietly. "Everything's gonna be fine."

Sighing, Chase leaned into her hand and Andie pulled her head up just a bit to kiss him. She smiled into the kiss and laid flat on her back so Chase could hover over her, she shivered as he ran his hands up and down her sides.

But both of them stopped when the doorbell rang. Frowning, Chase glanced over at the clock it was almost midnight.

"Who the hell?" He muttered climbing off Andie and looking for his shoes.

Andie did the same and when they got to the front door, Blake, Alex and Shane were standing around it. Shane and Alex were trying to push Blake away from the peep hole so they could get a look as well.

"Who is it?" Chase asked.

Blake turned to look at them,

"Alex," He said quietly. "Go get the lie detector."

Alex's eyes widened and without a word he turned on his heels and sped up the stairs.

"It's still not ready though." They all heard him mutter.

Andie frowned for a moment before her eyes widened and she moved Blake out of the way. Standing on her tip toes, Andie pressed her face against the door and closed one eye to look out the peephole.

There, standing on the front porch was her father. He looked as if he'd just been shopping and on the way out of the store he put on the clothes. His hair was braided back like it was when he came back months ago.

Andie watched him reach out to the ring the doorbell against but she threw the door open before his fingers could touch it.

"Andie." He said quietly. "I thought I'd find you here."

"What are you doing here?" Andie asked him. "How the hell did you get this address?"

Marcus shuffled his feet for a moment and didn't look up at her.

"Can we talk?" He asked her quietly. "Alone."

Staring at him, Andie considered it for a moment. She felt Chase place his hand on her lower back and she sighed.

"Come on." She said opening the door. "We can talk, but Chase and anyone else who wants can sit in."

Marcus looked as if he wanted to disagree but at the glare that his daughter sent him, he shuffled into the house without any protests. Andie walked into the living room, not caring if he followed or what. But much to her disappointment he was right behind her.

"Sit down." She said quietly.

When he did and everyone except Alex was in the room, Andie stood in front of him.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I just," He paused as if lost for words. "I know you don't believe me, I mean why should you. But still Andre–."

Andie tensed and her glare hardened.

"Andie–I don't want my last few months here on this good earth to full of fighting with you." He said. "I want to be able to spend time with my daughters and die knowing that we were at least on speaking terms."

Andie's phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out. Flipping open her sidekick, Andie glanced down at the screen.

_I figured it out! Ask him now if he really does have cancer.Alex_

Shutting her phone, Andie shoved it back into her pocket and crossed her arms over her chest. She and Chase shared a look,

"Andie," Mr. West pressed. "You've gotta believe me."

"I'll ask you once and you'd better tell me the truth." Andie said quietly. "Do you really have cancer?"

Closing her eyes and holding her breath, Andie felt Chase put his hand on her lower back. She heard her father take a sharp breath and lean back against the couch.

"Yes, I do." He said very quietly.

Andie didn't open her eyes and they all waited in the silence. Her father not knowing what they were waiting for but the others were waiting to hear what the detector said. There was a loud whirling sound and Andie's fingers crossed unconsciously,

"That answer is,"

Andie opened her eyes to see Alex walking into the living room, he held out the paper to Andie and she took it with slightly shaking hands.

"That answer is," Andie took a deep breath before continuing. "False."

The house erupted in yelling, the only person who hadn't moved or said anything was Andie. She stared at the words for a few more moments as Chase and her father yelled at each other. She looked back and forth between the two but paid no attention to the words that were coming from either mouth.

Crushing the strip of paper in her fist, Andie closed her eyes slowly. She ignored the tear that slipped from between her closed lids before opening her eyes and looking at her father.

"Get out."

The yelling stopped and everyone turned to look at Andie. She had not screamed it, she hadn't even raised her voice. But somehow the intensity of her words was enough to silence them all.

Marcus looked at her for a moment, his eyes full of anger.

"How could you do that to me Andie?" He demanded.

"How could you do that to her?!" Chase exclaimed. "How could tell her that you've got the same thing that her mother had and then to take it one step further you told her that you were dying from it!"

"This is none of your business boy!" Mr. West growled, his eyes narrowing at Chase. "We wouldn't even be in this situation if she'd have never met you."

"What are you talking about?" Alex demanded.

"Chase is the best thing that's ever happen to her!" Shane yelled. "And she's the best thing to ever happen to him!"

"Who are they trying to kid though?" Mr. West asked now turning his gaze to light brown girl. "A snobby rich boy and a thug dirt poor girl, it could never work."

"They're making it work." Blake said frowning. "And I don't either care about the others background, they practically adults, let them live their own lives."

"_Practically_." Mr. West pressed. "Until Andrea _is_ an adult she's to do what I say."

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!"

They all stopped moving, Andie herself froze. She was surprised her voice could get that loud but she didn't let it show.

"Who do you think—."

Shaking her head, Andie began to push her father toward the front.

"Get out," She said. "Don't you ever come back, stay out of my life, stay out of Aydan's, don't even think either one of our names!"

Andie gave Alex a small when he opened the front door for her.

"Wait just a damn minute Andie!" Her father yelled. "I am your father and you'll do as I say!"

"You. Are. Not. My. Father!"

With each word, Andie pushed him out the door and she gathered all her strength to push him extra hard out the door before Alex slammed it shut.

Andie leaned her back against the door and slowly slid to the ground. She brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her folded arms. Chase sat in front of her Indian Style while everyone else started to go back to their rooms.

Chase pushed some of Andie's hair away from her slightly visible forehead. She didn't acknowledge him and Chase winced slightly.

"Andie, baby." He said quietly. "It's alright, everything's going to be okay."

Andie shook her head,

"I'm so stupid." Her voice was muffled and Chase leaned forward just alittle bit. "I was starting to believe that maybe, just maybe might be telling the truth for once."

Chase watched her for a moment.

"Andie," He said gently. "You're not stupid, just because you wanted to believe for once that just maybe he was telling the truth. That doesn't make you stupid."

Andie shrugged.

"Might as well." She muttered.

Picking up her head, Andie gazed at Chase for a moment.

"Can we just," She sighed. "Go to bed please?"

Nodding, Chase stood up and scooped Andie up bridal style. He carried her downstairs and laid her on the bed. Then he took off her shoes and while slipping off everything but his boxers.

Andie snuggled close to him and he kissed the top of her head.

"Love you Boy Band." She murmured.

"I love you too Sunshine." Chase replied smiling.

The next morning, Andie woke up because someone came bounding downstairs into the basement and started bouncing on the bed. No wait, make that two someones.

"Get up!" A girl voice yelled.

"Yea it's already 11 and you guys are still sleep!" This time it was a boy.

"Get up!" They yelled together.

"Alex." Chase said tiredly.

"Aydan?" Andie cracked an eye open.

"Get up!" The two younger teens exclaimed.

"Alex if you don't get off my bed," Chase said glaring up at his little brother. "I'm going to kill you."

"Same goes for you Dan." Andie said looking up at her little sister through one eye.

"Oh come on," Alex whined. "Just because you two wanna stay down here and get freaky all days does not mean— Hey!"

Andie laughed as Alex tumbled off the bed after just barely ducking from Chase's flying pillow.

"Ha!" Alex yelled in triumph as he stood up with Chase's pillow in hand. "Now you down have a pillow."

"Alex," Chase began smirking. "I've always got a pillow."

He scooted closer to Andie and laid his head on her chest, snuggling close to her.

"Ew that's disgusting get off my sister!" Aydan giggled bouncing on the bed making the older teens bounce around.

"Aydan!" Andie yelled as she and Chase were bouncing closer and closer to the edge.

Aydan giggled and continued to bounce.

Tapping Chase's shoulder lightly he nodded and smoothly scooted away from Andie as Aydan jumped in a circle, momentarily having her back facing them. Andie clambered to her feet and stood inches away from her sister.

"Andie!" Aydan squeaked when she jumped back around to come practically nose to nose with her big sister.

"Die!" Andie yelled as she tackled her little sister.

They both tumbled off the bed and onto the floor with a thud but they were laughing the entire time. Andie pent Aydan to the floor and began to tickle her, the small girl shrieked before dissolving into a fit of laughter.

"Hey get off her!"

Andie's entire body shook as she was hit in the back of the head with a pillow.

"Chase!" Andie yelled. "Get your brother!"

The two girls heard Chase yell and Alex gave a slight squeal before there was another thud and more laughter.

"Chase!" Alex giggled. "Andie help he's trying to crush me!"

"Liar!" Chase yelled.

Andie and Aydan had just jumped to their feet to run and help Alex when the door to the basement opened.

"Andie you need to get up here!" Blake yelled down the stairs.

They all fell silent as Andie frowned up at Blake.

"What is it now?" She asked.

"Taylor's on the door step." Blake said. "She says she wants to talk to you."

**Eh yea it's short but I've got a lot planned for the next chapter and the first day of school. I'm going to bed now cause it's two in the morning.**

**A/N-Andie's dad is a liar!**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	17. Wake Up Call

** Wake Up Call**

**Hey guys! Yes I know I haven't updated in forever and that's my bad but school has been crazy and my computer crashed. I've only been going for three days but it feels like I've been going since forever. Um I wrote this chapter yesterday during my off period cause I was outside for an hour and a half and bored out of my mind. I'll start updating more when I get use to school once more.**

**Okay in this chapter we've gotta find out what Taylor wants. Chase and Andie and them started in school and I think we might get a little drama on the first day of school. I'm hoping all that happens lol. Oh and for MD it's temporarily on hold because my computer crashed on Sunday and that was one of the chapters I lost. I'm still trying to find it and I think I know where it is but I've gotta find it before it can get posted.**

**A/N-This one is named after the Maroon 5 song called "Wake Up Call"**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did it probably wouldn't be a good idea lol**

Both Andie and Chase threw on clothes without care and raced up the steps. Neither of them could believe that Taylor was actually on the doorstep and wanted to talk to Andie. Chase wanted to get to the door first to tell Taylor she couldn't talk to his girlfriend but Andie was slowly but surely getting ahead of him. She was faster than him of course but still, he didn't want Andie talking to her.

"Chase," Andie said once they reached the front door. "I'm gonna talk to her."

"Andie I don't think that's a good idea." Chase said as they both reached for the doorknob.

"Just trust me," Andie said. "I won't hit her unless she hits me first and I'll keep my temper, I promise."

Chase looked down at his girlfriend with doubt. He knew that Andie would keep her word but still, he didn't want her getting upset. However in the end he let go of the door and Andie wrenched it open.

Taylor stood on the step with her hands on her hips. Her long brown hair curled and cascading down her back. She wore a hot pink mini skirt and a pitch black tight t-shirt. Her blue eyes hardened to glare at Andie for just a moment before she smiled widely and fakely at Andie.

"Hi Andie!" She said a little too nicely. "I was wondering if I could talk to you."

Andie stared at her for a moment before nodding. Giving Chase a look, Andie stepped out onto the porch and pulled the door close behind her quietly.

"What do you want?" She asked quietly.

"I'm here to call a truce." Taylor said.

Andie's eyebrows shot up.

"A truce?" She said slowly. "What do you mean?"

"I wanna be friends silly." Taylor said smiling brightly. "I want us to stop all this dumb fighting and just be friends our senior year."

Andie's eyes narrowed.

"Why?" She asked looking Taylor up and down. "What's in it for you?"

"Nothing." Taylor said innocently. "I just want us to have a fun and peaceful senior year, after all we might never see each other again."

"One could only hope." Andie said not bothering to lower her voice.

She and Taylor glared at each other for a second before Taylor let out a deep breath as if trying to calm herself down.

"Come on Andie." She said quietly. "I just want to be your friend."

Andie continued to stare at Taylor, she just wanted to get her to leave. Muttering under her breath, Andie realized that the only way that would be possible was if she told her that they could be friends.

"Tell you what." Andie said. "We can try."

Taylor looked confused for a moment before nodding slowly.

"It's a start." She said smiling.

She stuck out her hand for Andie to shake but the street dancer simply stared at it. Opening the door without turning around, Andie looked back up into Taylor's eyes.

"Like I said, we can try." She said stepping back into the house. "I'll see you at school."

Stepping back far enough so she could close the door. Andie turned and came face to face with Chase.

"We've got a slight problem." She said looking up at him.

--

Taylor smirked to herself as she opened the front door of her house. Andie agreeing that they could be friends was perfect. Now she could really do some damage to the "perfect couple".

When she got into the living room, she found her friends waiting for her. Each of them looking nervous and not talking. Madison saw her first.

"So?" She said jumping to her feet. "How'd it go?"

Andie agreeing to this was the biggest part of their plan. If she didn't then there was no way they could do all that they wanted to her.

"She said we can try to be friends." Taylor said taking a seat at the computer. "In other words, she agreed."

Her friends all laughed and Catherine clapped.

"So what's next Taylor?" Brittney asked.

"Now she finish planning and we start on Monday." She replied.

"We're starting the first day of school?" Courtney asked.

"The sooner we start the sooner Chase can be stolen from Andie, Courtney." Taylor said impatiently.

Taylor then turned her attention to Yahoo Messenger as she signed in and found the one person she was looking for.

_**Queen T-I thought I'd find you here!**_

_**Mrs. MSA-Did you talk to her?**_

_**Queen T-I did. She said we can "try" and be friends.**_

_**Mrs. MSA-But she agreed?**_

_**Queen T-Yes, she agreed.**_

_**Mrs. MSA-Wonderful, now tell me what you've got in store for her on the first day?**_

_**Queen T-We're still trying to figure out what would be worse.**_

_**Mrs. MSA-What exactly do you have in mind?**_

_**Queen T-We don't whether to get her suspended or just give her a hell day.**_

_**Mrs. MSA-You don't want to get her suspended the first day, because you'll be suspended as well and that will mean more school for you dear.**_

_**Queen T-Then a hell day it is.**_

_**Mrs. MSA-What exactly is a hell day?**_

_**Queen T-Oh you know, make fun of her, try to humiliate her in front of everyone, push her in the hallway, stuff like that.**_

_**Mrs. MSA-Mad I add someone to your list, someone else for you to give a hell day to?**_

_**Queen T-Of course!**_

_**Mrs. MSA-Sophie Donovan.**_

_**Queen T-Sophie Donovan? Why her?**_

_**Mrs. MSA-She was perfect for my son but now she's dating some weirdo and I want her to realize what she's doing to herself.**_

_**Queen T-But to do that, we've gotta give Goose or whatever the hell his name is a hell day.**_

_**Mrs. MSA-Do whatever it takes.**_

_**Queen T- Alright then. I've gotta go, we've got a lot of stuff to plan.**_

_**Mrs. MSA- Good luck dear.**_

Logging off the computer, Taylor turned around in her chair to face her friends.

"We need pizza." She said after a moment or two of thoughts. "It's going to be a very long night."

"Why do you say that?" Candace asked.

"We've got a lot to figure out." Taylor said. "So we might as well get to work now to make sure everything goes right on Monday."

Running her fingers through her long brown hair, Taylor smiled to herself. The first day of school was probably going to be the best she'd ever had.

--

"So let me get this straight." Moose said sitting up and turning to face Andie. "She _wants_ to be _friends_?"

Laughing, Andie nodded and rolled onto her side. They were in Moose's room lying on his bed. It had sorta become a routine during the summer. Every Friday, Andie would go over to Moose's house and they'd just hang out. Both of them knew that if they were going to remain best friends they'd have to spent time together where it was just the two of them.

"And you agreed?" His voice asked rising to a higher octave.

"I said we could try." Andie replied. "I never agreed."

Moose laid back down and rolled onto his side so that they were face to face. He let out a slight sigh and met Andie's questioning eyes.

"I can't believe it's senior year." He explained. "I mean after this year, they crew might separate and never see each other again."

Shaking her head, Andie bit her lip.

"That's not going to happen." She said after a moment or two. "We won't let it. That only happens to those who let it."

Moose nodded and they laid in a comfortable silence for about five minutes.

"Hey I've got something for us to do." Moose said sitting up.

"What?" Andie asked looking up at him.

"Let's go play some video games!" He exclaimed.

Andie nodded and sat up as well.

"Race ya downstairs!" Moose said jumping from his bed and just barley missing Regulus's tail.

Laughing, Andie was more careful as she got off the bed. She took off after Moose and caught up with him before he could reach the stairs. But as they raced down the stairs, Moose swung his leg over the banister and started to ride it down. When he zoomed back Andie she laughed.

"Cheater!" She yelled as she started taking the steps three at a time.

When they got to the first floor, both of them slid on the tile as they turned into the living room. They reached the couch at the same time and jumped onto it with Regulus following close behind.

"I won." Moose panted grinning.

"No you didn't." Andie replied. "I won."

They both turned to Regulus who tilted his head before barking.

"He probably said he's the winner." Moose muttered as he pushed himself up to get a game for them to play.

Andie scratched Regulus behind his ears and smiled when he stretched out across her lap.

"How about Burn Out 2?" Moose asked holding up the case.

"Sure," Andie nodded.

"We'll have to sit on the floor for that one." Moose said as he put in and grabbed two steering wheels along with brakes and pedals from behind the TV.

Nodding, Andie gently scooted Regulus from her lap and took a seat on the floor. She helped Moose hook everything up before taking her steering wheel, brake and gas pedal.

"You ready to be smoked?" Moose asked.

"Shut up." Andie countered laughing. "I don't wanna hear you when I kill you."

Moose snorted and they both began to pick their cars.

--

Shane sat on the dark red couch in Lydia's office. Her hands ran along the edge of the seat slowly, she didn't want to be here. There were millions of other things she could be doing right now.

Glancing up at Lydia, Shane let out a tired sigh before sitting back.

"I supposed I should start talking huh?" She asked quietly.

Lydia looked up from her clipboard in mild surprise. It was the first time since their first meeting four weeks ago that Shane had actually said anything. And they'd been meeting twice a week.

"Only if you want to." She said in a calm voice.

Shane let out a slight huff, she didn't know why she'd agreed to do this.

"I'd be easier if you'd tell me what you wanted to talk about." She muttered.

"But you already know what I want to talk about." Lydia said. "You know the reason you're here."

Muttering under her breath, Shane closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"But," Shane paused. "It all starts way back when I was a kid."

Lydia nodded.

"It's a two hour session Shane." She said gently. "We've got time."

Looking down at her right arm, Shane gently ran her left hand over it. She knew Lydia was watching her but at the moment she didn't care, she was trying to find a good place to start.

"When I was seven my Dad got signed with NASCAR," Shane began after a few moments. "I was happy at first, my dad was going to be a racecar driver. But then when he had to start moving around a lot, my parents decided that it wasn't good for my mom and me to travel with him. So we stayed here and he kept on going."

Biting her lip, Shane let her hand press over her arms just a little bit harder.

"I was really close to my Dad. And when he left us here, I don't know, I guess something broke between us. I was angry at him and when he'd come home I wouldn't talk to him. It hurt him I knew so but how did he think I felt when he left us?"

Shane glared at the carpet for a moment.

"Then there's my mom, we never got along. She thinks that I need to be better than I am. She wants me to be someone I'm not. And when I was a little kid I spent a lot of my time trying to be that person. Until I met Chase."

"Chase?" Lydia asked looking up. "Chase Collins?"

"Yes Chase Collins." Shane nodded. "And before you ask yes I know Andie as well. She's probably my best friend."

"What do you mean probably?"

Shane sighed.

"Just I think of Andie as my best friend doesn't mean she thinks of me as her best friend. That's what Missy, Moose, and Chase are for."

Lydia frowned.

"Why can't you all be her best friends?"

Shane shrugged.

"Back to my story though, when Chase and I met, he became my one and only friend. He understood me and didn't try to make me into someone I wasn't."

Lydia nodded and wrote something down on her clipboard. Shane's eyes narrowed.

"What did you just write?" She asked.

Lydia looked up at her and back down at her paper.

"Nothing important dear," She said. "Just some notes about you and Chase's relationship."

Shane frowned.

"What relationship?" She asked. "He was my friend, nothing else."

"You talk about him as if there was something more there." Lydia commented.

Shaking her head, Shane sat Indian Style on the couch.

"There was never anything between me and Chase." She huffed. "We're friends."

Lydia nodded and Shane had the feeling that she didn't believe her.

"Listen," Shane began. "Chase is right outside, if you want we can go and ask him."

Lydia shook her head.

"That's alright Shane," She said. "I'm here to talk to you, not him."

"You know, you're supposed to say 'That's alright Shane, I believe you.'" Shane muttered.

Lydia tilted her head.

"But if you already know the truth then why do you need anyone reassuring you that they believe you?"

Shane opened her mouth but closed it again. She slapped her hand to her right arm and began to rub hard.

"Can we just get back to the story?" She asked and when Lydia nodded she continued. "My Dad and mom were never home at the same time. Either he was gone or she was gone but either way the house was always quiet because I didn't get along with either of them."

"Tell me about the first time you hurt yourself." Lydia said.

Shane bit her lip, trying to think back and remember.

"I was nine, maybe ten and my Dad and I had just had an argument." She said quietly. "He said I was ungrateful that he and my mother worked hard and I never had to ask for anything at all. I told him I'd rather us be poor and they both of them at home with me."

Lydia frowned.

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't," Shane muttered. "Cause I'm not done. He told me that if that was how I felt I could easily end up in a foster home. I told him I was running away and he packed my bag and made me sleep outside. The next morning when he let me back in, I went into the kitchen, grabbed a knife and locked myself in the bathroom."

Shane hand was squeezing at her arm so tightly, Shane wouldn't have been surprised if she found blood when she rolled up her sleeve.

"Look it this session over?" She asked.

"Do you want it to be?" Lydia asked.

Shane nodded furiously.

"Then it is." Lydia said quietly.

Jumping to her feet, Shane pulled on her jacket that she'd rested against the back of the couch. She didn't look back at Lydia as she hurried over to the door and made her way out into the lobby. Chase was sitting in a chair reading a magazine and when Shane got closer to him, he grinned up at her.

"How'd it go?" He asked her putting the magazine on the table next to him.

Instead of answering, Shane plopped down onto his lap and buried her face in his neck. Chase's arms instantly wrapped around her and he frowned.

"What happened in there Shane?" He asked.

Shaking her head, Shane let out a tired sigh.

"Can we just go home?" She asked looking up at him.

"Course we can." Chase said. "You want me to carry you?"

Shaking her head, Shane slowly got up from Chase's lap. He took her hand and squeezed it giving her a bright smile and Shane couldn't help but roll her eyes at him.

"Let's get you home, after all, we're going to be starting school soon." Chase said.

"Urgh, I don't wanna." Shane muttered. "It's gonna suck this year I can already tell."

Chase frowned as they headed out of the building.

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"Cause it's our senior year." Shane said. "It'll be all roses and daisies until the last day, then it'll be nothing but tears and heartache."

Chuckling, Chase looked down at the brown skinned girl.

"Once again, what makes you say that?"

Shane shot him a look.

"Because everyone's going to be sad that we might never see each other again." She explained. "I'm just, not up for that right now."

Chase nodded and unlocked the passenger door for her.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes." He told her as she climbed in.

--

The crew spent Sunday doing absolutely nothing. It was the last day before school started and they all were both excited and sad. But they didn't let it show as they celebrated the last day of summer.

"Alright so before everyone has to go home." Moose said sadly. "What movie are we gonna watch?"

"Superbad!" Chase and Monster yelled.

"Yea cause I've never seen it." Fly said.

The others nodded in agreement.

"And I've never seen it all the way through." Andie said after a moment or two.

"Yea you feel asleep on me last time." Chase teased kissing the back of her head.

"Hey I was tired alright." Andie said smirking.

Moose put the DVD into the player and they all settled back to watch the movie.

They were half way through it when Andie's phone started to vibrate in her pocket. Picking it up, she glanced down at the name.

"What's up Ty?" She said quietly.

"Hey little one where are you?" He asked.

"I'm at Chase's house." She paused. "Why?"

"No reason, I just wanted to tell you good luck tomorrow and haha cause you're going back to school."

Rolling her eyes, Andie let out a huff.

"Ty if you just called to tease then I can easily hang up on you." She shot back smirking.

"But that wouldn't be nice now would it?" Tyler asked.

Shaking her head, Andie watched the movie for a moment.

"Is Sophie there with you?" Tyler asked. "Right now?"

"Yea, she's sitting right next to me." Andie said. "You wanna talk to her?"

"Yep."

Pulling the phone away from her ear, Andie held it out to Sophie who looked confused for a moment before taking hold of it.

"Hello?" She asked quietly.

Andie rested her head back against Chase's chest and smiled when he tilted her head back to kiss her. They had just gotten into the kiss when suddenly Sophie let out a very high pitched squeal.

"What?!" Andie asked at once watching her friends face light up.

"Are you serious?" She squealed.

They all turned to look at Sophie and Moose paused the movie.

"Oh my god, I'll have to talk to my mom but yes I'd love that!" She exclaimed.

Some of the crew shared a few looks but none of them said anything.

"Thank you so much Tyler!" Sophie just about squealed again. "We'll be there, tomorrow right after school! Okay, I'll tell her. Bye and thank you again!"

Sophie hung up the phone and her face split into an even wider grin.

"What?" Chase asked. "What's going on?"

"Yea why are you so happy?" Cable asked.

"Tyler and Nora want to be the sponsors to my company!" Sophie squealed.

Andie's eyes widened and when she and Sophie met eyes they hugged tightly.

"That's great Soph!" Moose said hugging her tightly as well.

"I know, they said that they want to help start building it up and getting even bigger names to sponsor it!" Sophie said excitedly.

"You're getting your own company?" Missy asked. "When did you decide this? I thought you were gonna be in our crew?"

"I am," Sophie said grinning. "But I'm also hoping to be the first company to sign you guys."

"That's gonna take a lot of work." Chase said smiling. "For it to be ready to go before school gets over with."

Sophie nodded.

"I know, which is why I was hoping you'd all help me with it."

"I'm in." Andie said smiling.

"You already know I am." Moose said kissing Sophie's cheek.

The clock in the dining room chimed nine times and they all sighed, the happiness not really leaving them but kind of decreasing.

"We should all start heading home." Hair said. "We do all have to get up early tomorrow."

They all nodded and started to clamber to their feet. Andie turned to look at Chase and he began to pout.

"Don't tell me you're leaving to?" He whined.

Andie laughed.

"Sorry but I've gotta go home." She said. "After all I told Aydan I'd be home tomorrow, she's really nervous about tomorrow."

Chase smiled and nodded.

"I bet Alex is too." He said. "Did Camille audition as well?"

Andie nodded.

"She did."

Standing up, Andie stretched and relaxed when her back popped. Then she looked down at Chase who had not moved.

"Come on Boy Band." She said holding out her hand. "We've gotta get me home and then you've gotta come back here and get some rest."

As the crew filed out of the house, each of them said their goodbye and climbed into the various cars. Chase and Andie only had to take Missy, Monster and Cable home. And when they pulled up to Sarah's house, the both of them climbed out.

Chase kissed her goodnight on the front step and Andie quietly made her way inside. She had just closed the door when suddenly the air was knocked from her and Charlie was rambling away into her stomach.

"Charlie." Andie muttered. "I can't breath."

He let go of her and stepped back grinning.

"Are you ready for school buddy?" She asked as the two of them headed upstairs.

Charlie nodded excitedly.

"I sure am," He bounded into his room but came right back out and hugged Andie tightly.

"See you in the morning little man." Andie said hugging him as well and kissing the top of his head.

When Andie got to her room that was basically Aydan's now, she smiled at her little sister.

"Well look who it is." Aydan teased. "Thought you'd moved out."

"Shut up." Andie teased rolling her eyes.

The two sisters got into their pajamas and as Aydan climbed into her bed, Andie sprawled out on the mattress on the floor.

"Goodnight Andie." Aydan said yawning in the middle of it.

"Night Aydan, see you in the morning."

Rolling onto her side, Andie closed her eyes and let out a slow breath.

--

It felt like she'd just gotten to sleep when Andie heard the alarm clock go off. She muttered a string of very colorful words before sitting up and slapping her hand against the off button on the device.

Pulling her knees up, Andie put her face in her hands and slowly let herself fall back asleep. But she didn't stay sleep for long because her body soon fell over to the side and she smacked the back of her head on the dresser.

Grumbling even more, Andie hauled herself to her feet and walked over to the closet without opening her eyes. She threw the doors open and opened one eye to randomly pick out something to wear. The jeans were her usual baggy pair and the tight top was a pretty red. Glancing back at Aydan, Andie went over to her and shook her shoulder.

"Get up." She muttered to her.

"I'm up." Aydan replied not opening her eyes.

Andie stood back up and turned around, deciding to worry about Aydan once she was more awake. She didn't spend too much time in the shower, but when she got out she was up. Andie pulled on her clothes and combed her hair back into a ponytail before going back into her room and waking Aydan up fully.

"Go take a shower," Andie said pulling her from the bed. "Trust me, you'll feel better."

Aydan muttered something that Andie was sure wasn't very nice but she let it go. When she heard the water for the shower running, Andie tracked her way downstairs and found Sarah in the kitchen.

"Hey Sarah!" Andie said smiling at her.

"Morning Andie, you ready for school?" Sarah asked.

Andie shrugged and took a seat at the table,

"Kinda," She replied. "I'm so ready for it to be over, but at the same time I'm not."

"That's because you're a senior." Sarah said.

Andie smiled as she put a plate of bacon, eggs and toast in front of her. As she began to eat, Andie heard Charlie come rushing downstairs. He plopped into his seat next to Andie and the two of them banged fists.

"Where's Aydan?" He asked.

"Getting ready." Andie replied. "She'll be down soon don't worry."

Charlie nodded and started to eat when his mother placed a plate of food in front of him. About ten minutes later, Aydan came downstairs and sat down as well.

"You ready for MSA?" Andie asked her smiling.

Aydan shrugged but smiled as well.

"I'm not really sure." She said. "Are they gonna make me talk?"

Andie shook her head.

"I already talked to Blake and he's talked to all the teachers about it." She said. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

Aydan smiled gratefully.

"Do you know if I have any classes with Camille and Alex?" She asked.

"Now that I don't know." Andie said. "But I know, Chase and I are gonna drop you guys off and then probably go mess with Blake."

"You won't be in class?" Sarah asked.

Andie shook her head.

"Chase and I have first period off." She explained.

There was a knock on the door and both Aydan and Andie jumped to their feet. They grabbed their backpacks and after a quick goodbye to Charlie and Sarah, ran to the front door.

Alex stood at the front door and Andie smiled down at him.

"Hey Alex," The two sisters said as they came out of the house.

He muttered hello and Andie remembered he wasn't a morning person. She and Aydan followed him to the SUV and both of them climbed in.

"Hey babe." Chase said leaning over to kiss Andie.

"Hey," Turning around in her seat, Andie rolled her eyes when she saw the younger teens curl up and try to go back to sleep.

"You three do know that's a waste right?" Chase asked pulling away from the curb.

"Yea cause you'll just get to sleep and then we'll be there." Andie added smiling.

"I'll take my chances." Camille muttered.

"Me too." Alex and Aydan added.

Shaking her head, Andie turned back around to face the front. She and Chase held hands the entire way and talked about random things the whole way. When they pulled into the MSA parking lot, the older teens let out a sigh.

"Last year." Chase said quietly.

"I know." Andie said just as quietly. "You nervous?"

Chase didn't answer at first.

"Surprisingly, yea." He finally said. "I am."

"Me too." Andie said. "But I supposed we should go find the crew."

Unbuckling their seatbelts, the older teens turned around in their seats to wake the others up.

"Told you." Andie teased as they started to complain about just getting to sleep. "You shoulda stayed up."

The six of them climbed from Chase's SUV and headed up to the courtyard. Chase and Andie leading the way. They could practically feel the tension coming off their young friends.

"You guys should probably think about breathing." Chase said turning around to look at them.

"Shut it." Alex said softly.

Chase and Andie took hands and led them over to the MSA crew where everyone was waiting for them.

"How much time do we have before first?" Andie asked Moose taking a seat next to him.

"We actually should like head to our classes now." He said looking down at his watch.

Andie nodded and looked at her sister.

"Where's your first class?" She asked her.

Aydan dug her schedule from her pocket.

"Second floor, room 215." She said after a moment.

"Chase," Andie said looking up at him. "Who's in room 215?"

Chase frowned in thought for a moment.

"That's a math class room I know." He said. "But I don't think I've ever had room 215."

"I did," Fly said. "That's Mr. Mason's room."

"Thanks Fly." Andie said.

"I've got that class as well." Camille said.

"I'm on the third floor." Alex muttered.

"Okay so Chase you take Alex and I'll take Camille and Aydan." Andie said standing up and slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"We'll meet back here?" He asked.

Andie nodded.

The first bell rang and they all began to separate. Andie took Aydan and Camille up the steps and weaved her way through all the people. There seemed to be a hundred more kids than normal.

"Here we, 215!" Andie said grinning.

She looked down at Aydan and Camille, both of them were peering into the classroom.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." She said. "If you want I can come back and take you to your second period."

The two younger teens shook their heads.

"We'll be fine." Camille said. "We've got all our classes together along with Alex."

Andie nodded and patted their shoulders.

"Have fun, see you at lunch."

She gave them a slight push and watched them head into the class. Then she looked up when the bell rang before making her way back down the hall. She didn't meet anyone in the hallway and she found Chase sitting on the table in the empty courtyard.

"Sleepy Boy Band?" She teased as she moved to stand in front of him.

Chase nodded and pulled her close, resting his head on her shoulder.

"So, are we going to go bother Blake like planned or just sit out here?"

"We can bother Blake after lunch." He muttered. "I wanna go back to sleep."

Grinning, Andie pulled him up and led him over to the grass. They took a seat under a tree and Chase curled up with his head in Andie's lap. She ran her fingers through his hair as she took his Ipod from his backpack and put the headphones in her ears. She thought she felt someone watching her but she looked all around she didn't see anyone.

--

By the time Chase and Andie got to dance class they were convinced that their first two teachers were insane. Well Andie knew that Ms. Juliet was insane but her Math teacher, Mr. Bet was completely and totally out of his mind. He was both Chase and Andie's teacher and he insisted on calling Andie Ms. West-Collins. The first time he did it during roll call, Andie just about fell out of her car.

He called Chase the same thing and Chase thought he was gonna laugh himself sick. It sounded weird but he did like that sound of it. And while Andie went to Choir, Chase went to Science and he already knew that Ms. Carter was off her rocker. She just was and there was no way to explain her.

When they both got to the dance studio, Blake was already there. He was leaning against the mirror with his eyes closed.

"Wake up Blake." Chase said. "If we don't get to sleep, neither do you."

Blake glared at Chase for a moment but didn't re-close his eyes. The students were starting to file in and Moose came over to sit next to Chase and Andie. Blake stood in front of the class room and when the bell rang they all started to quiet down.

"You all are seniors." Blake began. "That means this year will be dedicated completely to your final showcase. You each will come up with something for the showcase, it can be a solo or a duet or something with a group. But each and everyone must do something."

He looked around at them all.

"You must show me how far you're getting every two weeks. That way I'll be able to help with things now instead of having to rush the week before the showcase. If there are no questions you all may begin."

Chase and Andie shared a look before standing up and they formed a circle with Moose.

"So how are we doing this?" Moose asked. "Something with the crew or individual stuff?"

"I'd prefer for you to do something with the crew and something by yourselves."

Blake and Andie spun around to see Blake standing right behind them.

"What do you mean?" Chase asked. "Andie and I always dance together."

"I know that, but I want the talent scouts to be able to see you do individual things as well." Blake said.

"Did Sophie tell you?" Moose asked frowning.

"Tell me what?" Blake frowned.

"We're signing with her company." Chase said.

"Sophie's company?" Blake asked. "What company?"

"Just Be You." Andie replied. "That's the name of it and we're going to be the first to be signed with it."

Blake raised both eyebrows.

"I still want you to do individual things." He said after a moment.

The three teens sighed before nodding.

At lunch, the crew crammed onto the benches and traded off their lunch. Andie ended up with Monster's breakfast burrito while pizza was given to Alex. As she munched on the burrito, she looked around the courtyard. Staring at all the kids and watching them with interest.

"We've got a lot of new ones huh?" Moose asked looking around.

"Yep, it's weird." Andie said. "But it should be fun."

"Andie!"

Andie's eyes widened and she let her head fall slightly.

"Oh no." She whispered. "It's Taylor."

Chase spun around in his seat, Taylor stood with her friends right behind them. A smile plastered on her face.

Andie slowly turned around to look at Taylor.

"What do you want Taylor?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to lunch with us." She said. "We're heading over to this new Mexican restaurant."

"That's alright, I'm straight here." Andie said.

Taylor's face fell slightly.

"Andie, how do you ever expect us to be friends if you won't do anything with me?"

Andie raised her eyebrows.

"Listen Taylor," She said. "After what you did to me last year, it might take all year long for me to even consider sitting next to you in class."

Taylor looked taken aback for a second before she shrugged.

"That's fine." She said. "That's perfectly alright. See you later then!"

She moved to pat Andie's shoulder but Chase caught her wrist.

"Don't." Chase said. "Just don't."

Taylor snatched her hand away from him before stalking away with her friends.

"So that's Taylor." Aydan said quietly.

"Yep, that's Taylor." Andie nodded.

"And I get the feeling she's not done with you just yet." Moose muttered.

Andie nodded.

"I'm starting to feel the same way."

--

Taylor sat on the steps with Candace and Courtney around her. She'd sent the others to keep an eye on Andie. They were going to text her as soon as Chase and Andie went to go bother Blake during their off period.

"How do you plan to humiliate her when everyone's in class?" Courtney asked.

"Oh trust me." Taylor said smiling. "I've got my ways."

She leaned forward to look down to the front office. Courtney and Candace did the same and they watched as Mrs. Collins stepped into the front door and headed into the office.

**Right, long chapter to make up for not updating in forever. So what do you guys think is gonna happen? Lol, I've got an idea but I'm not sure how far I wanna take it.**

**A/N-School's back in session and Taylor has lost her mind lol.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	18. Ur So Gay

** Ur So Gay**

**Hey guys, yes I know we're still waiting for the MD update but it will get here soon enough. Um, I've got another story coming called When You See Nothing so be on the look out for that and depending on how fast I get that one done it should be here really soon. Um, I'm pretty sure this will be finished by Halloween. Hopefully before that as will MD but MD is getting a sequel. This however, will be finished sadly.**

**Right um last chapter was the first day of school and we're still in the first day of school but we've got some drama coming. Um we know that Taylor is "trying" to be friends with Andie and Mrs. Collins just went into the main office to no doubt do some damage. Alright here we go!**

**A/N-This one is named after Katy Perry's song "Ur So Gay", it's a crazy funny song and I really like it. Oh I can't exactly remember if I gave Billy a last name, so I'm making one up right now.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, it's a good thing I don't.**

Andie hadn't seen Taylor since lunchtime. It was weird, she usually saw her after every period but now, the leader of Chase's fangirls was nowhere in sight. And it worried both Andie and Chase. Moose and Sophie kept a look out for her as well, along with most of the crew. But none of them could find her.

"I saw Adam." Cable informed them when they passed him on the way to the first class after lunch. "But no sign of Taylor."

"Where could she be?" Andie muttered.

"Well since we're going to mess with Blake," Chase said taking her hand. "Let's see if he's seen her."

Andie nodded.

Blake's office door was open and when the couple walked in, they saw Blake sitting at his desk pouring over paperwork.

"Blakey." Chase said coming to take a seat in one of the chairs.

"Hello Chase," Blake said without looking up. "Hello Andie."

"Hey Blake, have you seen Taylor?"

At this Blake looked up from his paperwork.

"No I haven't." He said. "Why do you ask?"

Chase explained what happened at lunch while Andie took out her phone and read a couple of texts from the crew members.

"No one has seen her." Andie said sighing. "This can't be good."

"I agree." Blake said. "But we'll just wait it out and see if anything happens."

Chase sat back in his seat and rubbed his face roughly. Taylor was never out of sight this long. She loved being the center of attention, so where was she now?

--

When Mrs. Collins got into the office, she ordered the staff to leave. Told them to take an early lunch, she'd hold the fort down until they got back. Of course they all were ecstatic and did exactly as she said. Luckily, she hadn't seen Blake or Chase so there was no one to interrupt her or ask her what exactly she was doing there.

Walking around the desk, Mrs. Collins caught sight of the intercom phone and smiled. This was going to easier than she thought. Taking out her cell phone, Mrs. Collins sent a text to Taylor.

Moments later, the brown haired girl entered the office.

"Close the door and put that chair under the knob so we won't be interrupted." Mrs. Collins instructed.

Taylor nodded and did as she was told. Making sure that the chair couldn't be forced away from the door easily, Taylor went and stood by the older woman.

"So," She started. "How are we going to do this?"

Mrs. Collins thought for a moment, which of the two should they start with?

"Sophie and her boyfriend." She said after a moment. "I've seen him and it shouldn't take too much, neither should Sophie."

Taylor nodded and watched excitedly as Mrs. Collins picked up the phone and dressed the number one button. The intercoms instantly came to life and Taylor just barely held back a squeal of delight.

"Taylor." Mrs. Collins said placing her hand over the mouth piece. "Would you like to start off?"

"I'd be honored." Taylor said chuckling evilly.

This was going to be fun.

--

Andie and Chase had been in the middle of teasing Blake about Brandy when suddenly the sound of the intercom coming on stopped them. Blake frowned and looked at it before checking his watch.

"There should be no announcements today." He said frowning.

"Then what's going on?" Andie asked gripping the armrests of her chair to stand. Chase did the same but neither of them had fully risen to their feet when suddenly a voice was floating through the air.

"Hey guys!"

Andie's eyes widened and she turned to stared horrified at Chase.

"I just wanted to say that it's been a great first day back hasn't it?" The voice paused. "But still what would be without a little bit of gossip?"

Chase broke his gaze with Andie to look back at his brother.

"How did she get in there?" He asked as his phone started to go crazy in his pocket.

Blake didn't answer, he couldn't because Taylor had started to talk again.

"Okay so first off on our hot topics list." She paused as if reading something. "Sophie Donavan, triple threat, Director Collins' crown and glory."

Andie frowned, what was Taylor doing?

"Her dating record has been some of the finest boys in the school and when I say fine, girls I mean _fine_. She's dated Billy Gilman and Chase Collins. But I'm afraid she's kinda let herself go now."

Andie and Chase both stared at each other with wide eyes.

"She's now dating the dork of the school, Robert Alexander the Third, also known as Moose." Taylor chuckled. "And my god if he isn't the biggest nerd of the entire school. I mean come on, no one cares if you know everything about everyone. Jeez shut up sometimes."

Andie was out the door and halfway down the hall by the time Chase and Blake had fully comprehended what Taylor had just said.

"Andie!" Chase called after her. "Where are you going?"

"I've gotta find Moose!" She yelled back.

--

When Taylor's voice floated out of the intercom, Moose's first instinct was call Andie. He had listened to Taylor for a moment before digging his phone out of one of his pockets. He was just about to press the number one button when suddenly he heard Sophie's name come from Taylor's mouth.

"Don't start." He muttered. "Don't you dare start on Sophie."

All the class had turned to look at him though when suddenly his name was rolling off Taylor's lips. Moose ignored them all and glared at the intercom, Taylor was really asking for it wasn't she?

"And my god if he isn't the biggest nerd of the entire school. I mean come on, no one cares if you know everything about everyone. Jeez shut up sometimes."

Moose eyes widened.

"Ameen to that." Candace said nodding.

Moose tried to glare at her but it wasn't working. He shook his head, he wouldn't get upset over this.

"Taylor's just being Taylor." He murmured.

"Does he really expect us to believe that he and Andie are just friends? I saw them on her first day her, he was like totally in love with her. Can't say that I blame him though, it's not Andie didn't know any better. She didn't know that when wanna be street dancing dorks' start talking to you, they never leave you alone."

Candace let out a laugh and soon a couple of people in the class were laughing as well. Running his hands over his hair and letting his hat fall to the floor, Moose covered his face. This couldn't be happened, it was only the first day of school.

"Then he goes and somehow, convinces that main triple threat of this school to go out with him. I wonder what's in it for her, cause we all know Sophie only goes for the best of the best and that sure as hell isn't Goose."

Moose stood up from his chair. Leaving his things behind, he ran for the door. Throwing it open, he ignored the laughter from his own classroom and sprinted out into the hall.

"Moose!"

--

When Andie came skidding around the corner she caught sight of Moose and called out his name. She'd been listening to Taylor the entire way and she knew that she had to get to him soon.

He turned to look at her and Andie skidded to a halt in front of him. She panted as she tried to catch her breath.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

She frowned when he didn't answer her. Grabbing his hand, Andie turned around and began to pull him back the way she came. Moose didn't resist but he instantly began to demand to know where they were going.

"We gotta shut Taylor up." Andie replied.

They turned the corner to find Chase and Blake both cursing fluently at the door that led into the office.

"They locked it." Blake said furiously.

"But," Andie frowned. "There's no key hole."

"I think there's a chair sitting in front of it." Chase said pushing on the door as hard as he could.

"Now, for our gossip on our favorite street dancer!" Taylor said excitedly.

The four of them froze, Chase hit the door hard but it barely moved.

"Someone go get Cable." Chase said. "Just go get him."

Blake nodded and turned to run down the hall. He was actually the only one who knew where he was.

"Andie West," Taylor said in a singsong voice. "What can I say about our dear sweet Andie West?"

Closing her eyes, Andie tried to block out Taylor's voice.

"She's stolen Chase Collins heart." Taylor's voice laced with hatred. "How she did it, I'm not sure but I know for one that he wouldn't just get with her because. I'm guessing that it's because she's from the streets. And guys you know what they say about street girls."

"He's a strong guy for being able to look past all the fat that she has." Taylor paused. "But I suppose that when you're getting some every night, you don't complain about what the girl looks like. Even if she is pretty ugly."

Andie's face screwed up.

"Not again." She murmured. "Please not again."

Chase left his place at the door immediately to pull Andie into his arms. He pushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead.

"Don't listen to her Andie." He said holding her tightly. "She's wrong, she doesn't know anything."

Andie's hand gripped the back of Chase's shirt tightly as she buried her face in his chest.

"I'm surprised that Chase hasn't told her that he's secretly dating me."

Andie's head snapped up and Chase's eyes widened.

"Yep you all heard it right." Taylor said with a girly giggle. "Chase Collins and I have been dating since way before we started going to MSA. We're engaged too, the date is a week after graduation and I hope many of you come."

Andie didn't believe Taylor just said that. She was more scared for the brown haired girl than anything. The look on Chase's face was terrifying.

"She—she—that _bitch_!" Chase exclaimed.

Moments later, Cable came flying around the corner, Blake on his heels. He pulled a vent from the wall without having to be asked.

"Shut her up Cable." Chase growled.

Nodding, Cable pulled out a bright red wire and from his pockets he dug out a pair of pliers. He snipped the wires in half just as they heard Taylor take a breath to start again.

"Now how are we going to get the door open?"

--

Taylor frowned when her voice suddenly cut off the intercom. She wasn't anywhere near being finished with her gossip. She was still going to go back to Moose, because she had a lot more to say about him.

"What happened?" Mrs. Collins demanded.

"I'm not sure." Taylor replied. "I bet those loser had the computer nerd do something."

There was a loud bang on the door and Blake started to yell.

"When you come out of there Taylor I'm going to suspend you!" He yelled. "Now get out here!"

Taylor looked at Mrs. Collins with raised eyebrows.

"I'd better not get suspended." She said.

"Don't worry dear." Mrs. Collins said. "I'll take care of Blake."

Taylor watched as Mrs. Collins went over to the door and pulled the chair away. She then grasped the door knob and threw open the door.

"Blake Jackson Collins why are you yelling?" She demanded.

--

Chase spun around with Andie still in his arms. There in the doorway stood his mother. Her hands on her hips and a glare forming in her eyes. He and Andie looked at each other and Chase let out a frustrated sigh.

"And just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse." He said.

His mother glared at him but Chase ignored her.

"Mother, you let Taylor say all those horrible things?" Blake asked.

"Of course I did." She said. "Someone needed to get the truth out."

"What truth?" Chase asked. "Taylor is the biggest liar in the whole god damn world. Me and her? Dating? I think I'm gonna be sick."

Andie chuckled as Chase buried his face in her shoulder.

"Mother that was completely out of line." Blake said. "How could you?"

Mrs. Collins shrugged,

"I'll tell you this right now Blake, Taylor is not going to be suspended." She said. "She won't even serve detention."

"What?" Andie asked. "Why not?"

"Because I won't allow it." Mrs. Collins snapped. "She's done nothing wrong and I won't let her be punished for nothing at all."

Andie stared at the women in disbelief.

"Now, if you'll excuse me." Mrs. Collins said. "I've got a business meeting to attend."

She walked by them all, leaving each one in shock.

"Blake," Moose said not even bothering to call him Director. "Can she really do that?"

Blake nodded.

"She and father founded the school." He said. "All in all what they say goes."

It was that exact moment that Taylor came strolling out of the room. She smiled at all of them and Andie balled her fists up.

"You are asking for it." Chase said holding tighter to Andie. "You've got one more time before I let her get you."

Taylor smirked.

"You keep telling yourself that Chase." She said sweetly. "How is she gonna get me if I get her first?"

And with that said, Taylor turned her back to all of them and walked down the hall. Humming happily to herself.

**Okay, that chapter's done. Sorry this took so long. I've been busy with school and stuff. But I hope you guys liked it.**

**A/N-Taylor and Mrs. Collins need to be shot. I'm just saying lol**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!  
Danyi**


	19. Let's Make Music Together

** Let's Make Music Together**

**Hey guys, this one is getting up sooner than I expected lol. But um, nothing much going on, I haven't been able to write much this week cause it's spirit week at school and I've been like dressing up and stuff. And I've been helping my twin get her new room set up and stuff. Saturday you probably won't hear from me at all cause that's homecoming. And unfortunately I'm going lol. But I'll try at get at least two more chapters up before then.**

**Let's see, I'm jumping in time guys lol. Last time, it was the first day of school and Taylor messed it up. Well now I'm jumping ahead, um we're going to go into October right and I've got more Taylor drama planned out. It's gonna be an um….interesting chapter lol. Hope you guys like it.**

**A/N-This one is named after the song "Let's Make Music Together" from All Dogs Go to Heaven even though I don't like that movie.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, it's probably best that I don't.**

Time was flying. Andie couldn't believe it, somehow they were already in October. That quickly, they'd gone from a hell first day to the first day of October and now a couple of days before Halloween. It'd taken nearly all of September to get the school to stop talking about what Taylor had said over the intercom. Many of them went up to Andie and Chase days after it had happened to ask if it was true whether or not Chase and Taylor were secretly dating.

Chase had flipped out on the first guy that asked him that. And if Andie hadn't of been there, then the poor boy might have ended up in the hospital. Andie was pretty sure that this one was hitting Chase harder than her. Taylor must have remembered when he told her that he'd turn gay before they went out. She probably thought that it was cute for her to say all those things over the intercom.

Moose and Sophie had it hard as well. Guys snickered as Moose as he walked through the hallways, asking him how much exactly he was paying Sophie to pretend to be his girlfriend and things like that. Needless to say, both Sophie and Andie had earned a week of detention the first time they heard that. And James McIver's nose didn't stop bleeding for nearly two hours.

However though, school went on. And the Friday before Halloween, Andie felt as if she was having Déjà vu in dance class. It had started out as a normal class, they came in, they stretched, they waited for Blake to talk. They actually all waited for him to tell them to get started on their senior piece. But today for some reason he didn't look to happy and decided to switch it up. Saying that he wanted to see how they'd improved in their improve.

"Is he serious?" Andie muttered to Chase as they all took seats on the floor.

"Moose," Blake said looking down at his list of names. "You first."

"Apparently." Chase replied as Moose got to his feet and trudged to the middle of the room.

Moose flexed his fingers against his pant legs for a moment as he waited for Blake to start the music.

"Please let it be hip hop." Moose murmured. "Please let it be hip hop."

Both Andie and Chase crossed their fingers in hope as well and the three of them sighed in relief when Get Like Me by David Banner started to play.

Andie smiled widely as she watched her best friend dance. She loved watching Moose dance. He just seemed too goofy to know how to do all those sick moves and it took you by surprise when you watched him. Smirking, Andie's eyes flickered over to Blake when Moose started to mimic Chris Brown as his part came on. He flipped his hood on and crossed his arms over his chest rocking slightly to the beat. He was in the middle of this third rock when Blake shut the music off.

"Very good Moose." He nodded.

Andie and Moose knocked fists as he walked back over to sit by them. He and Chase nodded to each other before the entire class looked up to Blake expectedly. He scanned over the names before sighing.

"Taylor." He said through gritted teeth. "Your turn."

Andie raised her eyebrows, this was going to be a sight to see. The whole class turned to watch as Taylor sauntered up in front of them. She turned and faced them while crossing her arms over her chest. Her ice blue eyes glared at Andie before sliding back to Chase and eyeing him up and down.

"Andie," Chase whined in her ear. "Taylor's making me feel violated."

Snorting, Andie scooted between his legs and leaned back against his chest.

"You shouldn't be so sexy." She whispered in his ear.

Chase snorted and kissed her gently. They broke apart when U and Ur Hand by Pink came blaring out of Blake's stereos. Chase growled and glared at his older brother,

"He better give you a hip hop song." He muttered.

Andie shrugged,

"I don't really care," She looked back at Chase. "You already know I'll act like a fool if he doesn't."

Chase smiled.

They watched as Taylor danced a very rehearsed routine, Andie didn't even know how she could call that improv. It was clear that she'd already done the dance before, the way that she swayed her arms was too precise and her legs stayed in the same position throughout most of the dance. When she was finished, her friends clapped for her while Blake gave her a stiff nod.

"Nice job." He said. "Andie, it's your turn."

Sighing, Andie scooted forward a bit before standing up. Chase gave her an encouraging smile when she turned to face the class. After a moment or two, she looked expectantly at Blake who seemed to be debating something. But before Andie could ask him when he was gonna play the music, he pointed the remote at the stereo—

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

Andie's eyebrows shot up and she stared at Blake. She ignored the laughter that came from Chase and Moose, placing both hands on her hips, she turned to face Blake fully.

"You think you're funny don't you?" She asked him.

Blake didn't answer, he just stared at her, waiting for her to start dancing. Andie glared at him for a moment and it hardened when Blake smirked at her. Muttering about just where he could shove that smirk, Andie turned back to the class and tilted her head to listen.

_I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like  
I'm the kind that boys fantasize  
I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like  
I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the  
Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll_

Gliding her feet across the floor, Andie twirled her hair on her fingers and stuck her tongue out at Taylor. She moon walked back to Chase and Moose and ave Chase a sexy smile, trying hard not to burst out laughing. She winked at Moose before back flipping into the splits. Hitting her hands on the ground and ticking to her feet, Andie didn't stop popping as Blake called her name. She'd just pretend that she didn't hear him.

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent  
My mouth never takes a holiday  
I always shock with the things I say  
I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy_

At the word rebel, Andie turned her back to the class and got up on her toes. Grinning to herself, she began to run in place. Doing her signature move, she heard laughter come from the rest of the class and she bounced on her toes fastly and spun in two circles. It was then Blake cut the music off.

"Blake!" Andie protested. "I wasn't finished!"

The entire class stopped laughing, Andie wasn't supposed to call Blake his first name in front of the students. They stared at each other for a moment before Blake shook his head,

"Detention, after school." He said.

Andie scoffed,

"What's your problem today?" She asked as she walked back over to Chase and plopped down between his legs.

"Chase," Blake said. "You're up."

Chase shook his head.

"I don't fee like it Blakey." He said smirking. "I mean after all, I'm just gonna do what Andie did."

Blake pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Chase, do we have to do this now?" He asked.

Chase shrugged, wrapping his arms around Andie's waist. She leaned back against him, both of them watching Blake carefully. There was something really wrong with Blake, he looked as if he was mad for some reason.

"What's up Blake?" Chase asked frowning.

Blake had just opened his mouth to reply when suddenly the fire alarm went off. Sighing in defeat, Blake let his arms drop to his side as some of the students cheered and jumped to their feet.

Andie and Chase stood as well but they lingered back as did Blake. They followed him out of the dance studio and Chase shut the door. He grabbed Andie's hand and pulled her so that they could walk side by side with Blake. Chase bumped shoulders with his older brother and frowned at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Why are you so pissy today? Is it that time of the month already?"

Blake glared at his younger brother.

"Funny Chase," He grumbled. "Very funny."

Andie frowned slightly as they stepped out into the bright sun. She shoved her free hand into her pocket and looked across Chase's chest at Blake.

"Come on Blake." She said softly. "You know you can tell us anything."

Pausing for a moment, Andie thought about it. What could make Blake this angry?

"Did," She licked her lips. "Did something happen between you and Brandy?"

Chase's head snapped to look at his brother and Blake didn't answer at first.

"Blake," Chase said firmly. "If you two broke up I'm disowning you."

Snorting, Blake shook his head. The three of them stopped under a tree and rested their backs against it to look at all the students.

"We didn't break up." He muttered. "We just had a bit of a disagreement."

"What did you do this time?" Chase asked.

"Chase!" Andie hissed hitting his arm, she sent him a look telling him to behave before looking at Blake. "What did you disagree about?"

Blake shook his head.

"Alex," He murmured.

Andie frowned, looking across the courtyard. She could see Alex, Aydan and Camille. The three of them were laughing and giggling, Alex was talking with his hands and Aydan and Camille were snorting and trying not to laugh at him.

"What about Alex?" Chase asked looking at him over Andie's shoulder.

"She doesn't think he needs to see a therapist." Blake muttered.

"He doesn't." Andie said frowning.

"I know that." Blake almost snapped. "But if he doesn't go to see someone soon, our parents are going to kick him out of school."

Andie and Chase both nodded.

"So, why did you and Brandy argue exactly?" Chase asked. "Didn't you tell her that it's either that or he gets kicked out school?"

"I tried." Blake nodded. "But she wouldn't listen."

"I can see where she's coming from." A voice behind them stated. "Therapist are horrible."

"Shane!" Andie exclaimed.

Untangling herself from Chase's arms, Andie spun around and jumped into the brown skinned girls' arms.

"Hey Andie." Shane laughed hugging her tightly.

They hardly saw each other, it was weird. They had choir together and sometimes they'd sit at Shane's locker during lunch.

When they pulled apart, Andie smiled at the girl.

"How long had you been there?" She asked.

Shane shrugged.

"Not long," She replied. "But I just figured I'd give my two sense. But it doesn't really help cause Alex needs to see someone."

"Only to keep him in the school." Andie sighed and Shane nodded.

"Yep," Blake ran his hands through his hair. "I was thinking that maybe you could talk to him."

Andie raised her eyebrows.

"Why me?" She asked.

"Because he loves you." Chase said simply. "That boy adores you."

Andie rolled her eyes, glancing at the greened boy across the courtyard. She watched him talk to her sister for a moment before sighing.

"I'll see what I can do." She said nodding.

Blake smiled in thanks just as they were told they could head back into the school.

--

Andie had been lying on Missy's bed as the small Mexican cleaned her room. They were just hanging out, something they hadn't done in a while. School kept them as busy as possible, but then again the main reason was because they were seniors.

"So chica," Missy said sitting on the bed, almost on Andie's legs. "What are we doing tonight?"

Sighing, Andie put her hands behind her head.

"Haven't got a clue Miss." She said. "What do you wanna do?"

"Honestly." Missy paused. "I wanna party."

Smiling, Andie nodded.

"Me too." She glanced at her phone, willing it to ring. "No one has had a party yet, which sucks big time."

Missy laid on Andie's stomach and the two of them sighed.

"Let's dance." Missy said turning on her TV.

Andie raised an eyebrow at her hyper best friend. She watched as Missy flipped through the channels, suddenly though she sat up as Andie's phone started to ring.

"Who is it?" Missy asked.

Andie rolled her eyes at Missy's excitement, she flipped open her phone quickly scanned over the text.

"Miss," She began, a smile spreading over her face. "I think we got our wish."

--

As Smiles and Hair piled into Chase's already full SUV he smiled. Finally, someone was throwing a party. A girl from their dance class was throwing a house party, the first one of the school year. So of course everyone was going.

"Where's Andie?" Cable asked looking up into the front seat and finding it empty.

"She and Missy are actually the last stop." Chase said. "They're closest to the party."

Cable nodded and Chase passed his Ipod back into the back seat, threatening them all that if it came back with one new scratch on it then they were all going to die. He let them each choice a song then when Cable passed it back up at a red light he hooked it up and pressed play.

By the time they got to Andie and Missy, they had already chosen a new batch of songs. But Chase turned the music down just a little bit as Andie and Missy climbed into the car. Andie smiled brightly at him as she leaned over to kiss him gently.

"Hey Sunshine." He murmured.

"Hiya Boy Band." She grinned pulling away. "You ready to party?"

Nodding, Chase shifted gears and pulled away from the curb. The car was loud and chaotic for most of the ride but all of them were extra excited for the party. And when they pulled up to the house that was full of life, most of them jumped out before Chase had fully parked the car.

"Come on Boy Band!" Andie exclaimed as she too hopped from the car.

Chase smiled and climbed out of his car. After locking it, he jogged over to the side where Andie was and took her hand. They followed their crew into the packed house and after everyone informed the two of them where they'd be, they split up. Missy heading to the kitchen to see just what the girl had to drink, Fly and Kido trailing behind her. Monster went as well, shaking his head as he listened to his girlfriend rant about what kind of drinks she _hoped_ were there.

Andie smiled back at Chase and pulled him out to the dance floor. She grinned as the song changed, they both listened for a moment before Chase's grin widened. Andie rolled her eyes, she found Lollipop by Lil Wayne slightly annoying but Chase liked it so she'd dance with him to it. This version though, was the remix with Kanye West.

_Uh huh, no homo_

_I say he so sweet, make her want to lick the rapper_

_Remix baby!_

Andie smirked as she watched Chase mouth the words. Taking her hands in his, Chase slowly turned Andie's body around and pulled her back so she was pressed against him. He placed one hand on her flat stomach and Andie took the other one and raised it above their heads.

_Lollipop, lollipop, breasts is just like Dolly Parton_

_She ride my spaceship 'til she hit the top_

_That hit the spot, 'til she ask how many_

_Li-il-li-il-licks do it take, 'til she get to shop_

_Don't worry why my wrist got so freeze_

_Tell a girl like Doritos that's not your nacho cheese_

_Tell her friends like Frito's I'm trying too lay_

_I can only have one and I ain't trying to wait_

Shaking her head, Andie found that she actually liked this version. Well Kanye's part anyways. Swaying her hips back and forth, Andie glanced around at all the people. Sophie and Moose were dancing not to far away from them and Andie grinned at the both of them before letting her eyes continue to wonder. Hair and Cable were talking to the DJ not too far away as well.

_This a song with Wayne so you know it's going melt_

_But you ain't finna murder me like everybody else_

_I'm a rap like I got some tight respect for myself_

_I don't do it for my health, man, I do it for the belt, man_

_I do it to the death, 'til the roof get melt_

_100 degrees drop the roof, so the coupe don't melt_

_Man I flow so cold, chicken soup won't help_

_We need 4 more hoes, we need oh oh oh OH!_

Andie felt Chase shift his hand slightly and they switched, putting the hand that had been on her stomach in the air and the one that was in the air took refuge on her stomach. They rocked back and forth even more and Andie wondered, how long could they dance like this. It got tiring after a while but it was fun while it lasted.

_You know what it is when we out of town_

_We ball in 2 seats, and you out of bounds_

_So come here baby girl_

_You're now fucking with the best in the world_

_Lollipop (pop, pop, pop, pop)_

_The best in the world_

_She licked me like a lollipop (world)_

_She-she licked me like a lollipop (world)_

Chase and Andie had to stop dancing momentarily because Missy rushed over to tell them that there were tequilas in the kitchen.

"I brought you both one!" Missy exclaimed. She handed Andie a bright pink colored one and Chase received the pretty blue one. Andie frowned at hers,

"I want a blue one." She said pouting slightly.

Chase who had just brought the cup to his lips sighed.

"Here," He muttered holding out his cup to her.

Andie smiled brightly at him and took his cup before handing him hers, then she brought the cup to her lips and took a sip. Frowning slightly, she shook her head.

_Shorty want a thug (thug, thug)_

_Bottles in the club (club, club)_

_Shorty want to hump_

_You know I like to touch_

_Your lovely lady lumps_

_Shorty want a thug_

_Bottles in the club_

_Shorty want to hump_

_You know I like to touch_

_Your lovely lady lumps_

"Don't you like tequila?" Chase asked grinning.

Andie stuck out her tongue.

"It needs orange juice." She declared. "I'll be back."

Leaving Chase and Missy to wait for her, Andie began to push her way into the kitchen. It was so packed that you really couldn't move without touching someone, Andie grimaced at the thought but kept going.

As she entered the kitchen she found that she could actually hear herself think once more. There was no one there, so she simply went over to the refrigerator and pulled it open. She found the Orange Juice instantly and shut the refrigerator and went back over to her drink. She didn't pour much into it, just enough though to make it taste better. She brought the cup to her lips and let the blue liquid slid down it.

"This is good." She murmured to herself before pouring more orange juice into it.

A flash of brown hair caught her attention though and when she looked to the right, she caught sight of Taylor and her "friends" sitting on the steps talking to themselves. Andie frowned for a moment and decided that she'd better get back to Chase before something happened that she didn't like. So putting the Orange Juice back, Andie took her cup and pushed her way back through the crowd.

When she got to Chase he smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"What's up?" He asked her looking at her slightly sad face.

"Taylor's here." She told him quietly.

Chase nodded, wrapping his arm around her waist. He didn't like the fact that Taylor was here but what could they do?

"Come on." He said sitting his cup on the mantle. "Let's go dance. My song isn't over yet."

_Why would she, she's probably be the odd cookie_

_In the plastic bag, 'bout to get crushed by a building_

_I flushed out the feeling of me being the shit_

_'Cause I was leaving skid marks on everywhere I sit_

_I am everywhere I'm it like, hide-and-go and I can go anywhere_

_Eenie-meenie-meinie-mo I'm in your, neighborhood_

_Area, CD thing, tape deck, Ipod your girlfriend_

_And she say I got great sex_

_Safe sex is great sex, better wear a latex_

_'Cause you don't want that late text_

_That "I think I'm late," text_

_Eh Heh, so wrap it up_

_Bu-bu-but he's so sweet, sh-she wanna lick the rapper_

As Andie and Chase rocked back and forth together they didn't notice as Chase's drink was taken down from the mantle and a few moments later put back in its place.

--

Andie had momentarily left Chase's side when Shane asked her for a dance. Andie who had never danced with another girl the way she'd danced with Chase so she decided to give it a shot. Of course she asked Chase if it was alright and once he said yes, Shane practically dragged her out into the dance floor.

Shaking his head and laughing at Andie's confused expression as she and Shane tried to figure out exactly how they were going to dance, Chase picked up his cup and down half of the tequila. He let out a sigh and down the rest of it, placing his cup back on the mantle, Chase blinked at the wall. Something wasn't right, why did he feel so happy all the sudden? Blinking again, Chase shook his head.

He stumbled past Andie and Shane and paused when Andie grabbed his arm.

"Are you okay?" She asked him frowning.

"Yea." Chase nodded. "I'ma just go get something else to drink."

Nodding, Andie pulled him down to kiss him before returning to her dance with Shane. Chase stumbled into the kitchen and shook his head, the room was spinning now and he was starting to sweat. He saw Sophie and Moose kissing over on the wall and he shook his head.

"Chase man, are you okay?"

Looking up, he caught Moose's eye.

"Yea, I'm just feeling." He paused. "Really good right now"

Moose smiled and shook his head.

"You and Andie seriously need to cool it down." He teased before going back to Sophie.

Chase watched him go and watched as his curly hair slid in and out of focus. His stomach got queasy and he felt as if he was going to throw up. Stumbling over to the sink, Chase leaned over it but nothing came up. He simply got even more dizzy and felt even better than before, minus the dizziness. Standing up straight, Chase turned to walk back onto the dance floor and nearly hit the turf as his head spun.

"What the fuck man?" He murmured as his body stumbled back out of the kitchen. Grabbing the railing of the stairs, Chase took a seat on them. Putting his head in his hands, he groaned as the floor beneath his feet spun.

"Chase?"

Looking up, Chase squinted as his vision was blurred. Brown hair, who did he know—?

"Andie!" He said. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

Clambering to his feet, Chase let his body fall into Andie's. He jumped slightly as her hands traveled down to his ass and pushed even more against her.

"How about we take this upstairs?" Andie purred as he started to kiss her neck.

Nodding, Chase took her hand in his and started to pull her up the stairs. Only to trip and nearly face plant in the steps. Luckily though, Andie caught him before he could hit the ground. He smiled back at her and squinted even more when her face slid in and out of focus so bad that he could only make out her brown hair.

"Let's go." He muttered.

--

The music made the windows rattle badly and when another song ended, Shane and Andie pulled away from each other. Smiling and laughing, the two girls hugged.

"Thanks for that Shane." Andie said. "I don't think I've ever grinded against a girl before."

Shane laughed and patted Andie's shoulder.

"I'm here twenty four seven if you ever wanna do it again."

Shaking her head, Andie looked around the living room. Her breath was ragged and she wished she knew where Chase was so she could take a seat on his lap. Frowning, Andie stood on her tip toes and looked around where was Chase?

"Hey," She began shaking Shane. "Where did Chase go?"

Shane stopped moving and looked around as well.

"Didn't he say he was going to get something to drink?"

Nodding, Andie said she'd see Shane later as she pushed her way through the crowd. When she got into the kitchen she found it to be empty. Her frown deepened even more and she went over to Moose and Sophie who were making out against a wall.

"Moose, Sophie I really don't mean to interrupt but have you guys seen Chase?" Andie asked.

They broke apart and both of them thought for a moment before shaking their heads.

"He was just in here." Sophie said. "Where did he go?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Andie replied. "If you see him, tell him I'm looking for him."

Andie left the couple and went back into the living room. She looked around before something caught her sight. Chase's cup, sitting on the mantle. Frowning, she pushed her way over to it. Picking it up, Andie looked down in it. She was about to put it back on the mantle when something shiny caught her eye in the bottom of it. Putting her finger down in the cup, she picked up just a little bit of it and stared at it on the tip of her finger.

"What's that chica?"

"It was in Chase's drink." Andie muttered not turning to face her friend. "Have you seen him?"

"Last time I saw him he was sitting on the stairs." Missy said. "He didn't look too good now that you mentioned it. But before I could get over to him he was gone chica."

"Something's wrong." Andie said quietly. "He said he was going to get something to drink but here's his—Missy, I know this stuff!"

"What is it?" Missy asked taken aback by Andie's sudden outburst.

Holding the cup tightly, Andie turned to face her best friend with wide eyes.

"We've got to find Chase."

--

Chase smiled as he heard Andie's laughter.

"What's the rush Boy Band?" She asked as he pulled her into a deserted room. So far they'd walked in on three different couples.

"I need this Andie." He murmured kissing her neck and sucking on it. "I need you badly."

Andie giggled again and pushed him back towards the bed. Chase found it weird and both exciting that his head was spinning so fast he couldn't make out anything that was happening. It made him feel good and that's all he wanted.

He fell back on the bed and Andie climbed on top of him. He ran his hands over her sides and groaned when she bounced slightly on top of him.

"Sorry Chase," Andie purred as she took his right arm and tied it to the bed post. "You'll have to be tied up this time."

Chase pouted in protest as she tied his left arm,

"Andie," He whined. "That's no fun."

"Oh but it is." She nodded, her face slowly started focus. "Cause now you can't get away."

Chase frowned and shook his head. Trying to clear away just a little bit of the fog, it didn't help his spinning head but it did clear some fog. And when he opened his eyes again, he could only stare up at the girl on top of him in horror. He'd meant to yell at her, he really had but instead it came out as sort of a whimper.

"You're not Andie."

**Hehe cliffhanger. Sorry guys, I couldn't resist. I just couldn't lol. Please don't be mad. I'll try and update soon. Yea hopefully lol**

**A/N-This chapter didn't take me as long as I thought it would.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	20. La Vie Boheme

** La Vie Boheme **

**Hey guys, nothing much going on here. I've got this huge project do that I've got to finish this weekend so I may not be able to write this weekend. However I do get out of school at one thirty tomorrow so I'll try and get this up then. Um, Homecoming tried to kill me. I swear it did, I went to the game right and it rained so hard that my clothes got soaked completely through, it was like I had taken a shower. And to top it off we lost the damn game. Homecoming itself though was a lot of fun, but my legs still hurt from all the dancing lol.**

**Okay so last chapter, Chase and Andie went to a party with the crew. They had fun and they partied for most of the chapter. Then Chase put his drink down to dance with Andie and it got something put in it. After that his head started to spin and he ended up in a room with someone on top of him. Oh and they tied him to the bed. Yes that basically sums it up lol. My chapters are getting crazier and crazier by the day huh?**

**A/N-This one is named after the song "La Vie Boheme" from Rent. Oh and I should warn about language in this one.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, it's probably a very good thing I don't.**

Andie was starting to get frantic. No knew where Chase was, he wasn't outside and he wasn't anywhere in the party. Andie had the entire crew searching for him and just when she was on the verge of tears did she realize something. None of them had checked upstairs.

Pushing her way through the crowd, Andie sat Chase's drugged cup on the kitchen counter. She knew the drug that had been put in it wasn't good and if they didn't find him soon then bad things just might happen to him. On her way to the stairs, Andie and Moose hit shoulders.

"Have you found him?" Moose asked running his hands through his hair.

"No," Andie said. "But I think I know where he is, come on."

Grabbing Moose's hand, Andie pulled him up the stairs.

--

Chase struggled against the pieces of cloth that bound his wrists to the bed posts. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening. She had officially lost her mind. He let out a frustrated growl as he jerked against the ties but they wouldn't budge.

"Don't struggle Chase." She purred kissing his neck. "It'll be so much more enjoyable if you just go with the flow."

"Fuck off Taylor." Chase hissed jerking his neck away from her lips.

Taylor stopped kissing his neck for a moment and pulled back to meet his eyes. She stared at him for a moment,

"Oh come on Chase you don't mean that." She cooed.

Chase had just opened his mouth to tell her the hell he didn't when Taylor mashed her lips against his. He gagged slightly when her tongue filled his mouth. Kicking his legs violently, Taylor was thrown off of him.

"That's so disgusting!" Chase yelled turning his head to the right and spitting.

Taylor huffed in annoyance and pulled out two more ties,

"I didn't want to have to do this." She murmured moving down to his legs.

Chase watched her warily and tried desperately to kick her when she grabbed his leg. But somehow, Chase wasn't sure how, Taylor managed to tie his leg to the end bed post. He supposed that the drug she'd given him still hadn't fully worn off.

When both of his legs were tied down so tightly that Chase was sure the cloth was cutting into him, Taylor climbed back on top of him and straddled his hips. She placed both hands on his chest and rubbed for a moment, grinding her hips against his to the beat of the music that could be from the party below them.

"Taylor stop." Chase said through gritted teeth.

Smirking, Taylor did it just a little bit harder.

"Ah what's wrong _Boy Band_?" She asked. "Afraid that you're gonna get all excited for me?"

Taylor bounced hard on him and giggled when Chase screwed up his face. Running her fingers over his rock hard chest, Taylor grabbed some scissors from the nightstand.

"What are you doing?" Chase asked slightly fearful.

Taylor smirked and slowly cut Chase's shirt away from his body. Making sure that the scissors just barely grazed the smooth skin of his stomach. And when it was cut in half she pushed it away so she could stare at his chest.

When she leaned down and started to kiss it, Chase struggled harder. He bit his lip in frustration and in order not to cry. He wouldn't cry but Taylor was scaring him badly. He didn't want to do this, he couldn't let Taylor rape him but he didn't know how he was going to get away.

"Taylor, don't do this." He just about whimpered. "Please don't."

Smirking, Taylor looked up at him. She rested her chin on his chest. Rubbing her hands up and down his side, Taylor kissed his chin.

"You want me to Chase." She said softly. "You were just telling me how bad you wanted me."

"No I wasn't." Chase said. "I thought you were Andie, you put stuff in my drink so I'd think you were her!"

Laughing, Taylor sat up. Using her index finger, she ran it slowly down the middle of his chest and when she got to the button on his jeans she gave him a sexy smile.

"Taylor stop it!" Chase yelled.

But she didn't listen, there was the sound of his pants being unsnapped and Chase started to panic. He could feel the cloth biting into his wrists but he didn't care, he'd go through any other type of pain. He just didn't want Taylor to rape him.

"Come on Chase." Taylor said grinning evilly. "You know you want it."

Taylor shoved her hand down his pants and Chase's eyes just about popped out of his head.

"Get the fuck off of me you slutty whore!" He just about screamed.

Chase was just about to go on calling her some other names when the bedroom door burst open and his saving grace stepped over the threshold.

--

Andie and Moose were halfway down the hallway when they heard Chase's voice.

"Taylor stop it!"

Andie let go off Moose's hand and started to sprint down the rest of the hall. She made almost no noise on the carpeted floor and when she skidded to a halt infront of the very last door, she just about hit the wall. Moose however did hit the wall and both of them were thankful that the music was too loud for the thud to be heard.

Andie had just placed her hand on the doorknob after she and Moose steadied themselves when they heard Chase scream,

"Get the fuck off me you slutty whore!"

She didn't think she could get the door open fast enough and when it hit the opposite wall with a loud bang, Andie stepped over the threshold. And what she saw on the bed made her blood boil and fire burned in her eyes.

Then everything happened so fast. One moment, Andie and Chase were staring into each others eyes and the next thing she knew, Andie had Taylor by the hair and was pulling her off the bed.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She yelled throwing her into the wall.

Ignoring Taylor for a moment, Andie went over to the bed to help Moose untie Chase. His eyes were wide in both fear and shock and once his hands were free he sat straight up in the bed and pulled Andie into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Andie!" He exclaimed. "She slipped me something and I thought she was you and I didn't mean for this to happen but she tied me down while my head was still spinning and I couldn't stop her—!"

"Chase!" Andie just about yelled. "It's okay, I don't—."

"Andie look out." Moose said quickly.

Spinning around, Andie just barely had enough time to duck as Taylor swung her fists at her. Punching her in the stomach, Andie stood up and pushed Taylor to the ground, she thought about kicking her but Taylor got up faster than Andie thought she was going to and in one swift motion had grabbed the scissors and sliced a big gash in Chase's arm.

Andie's foot found itself in Taylor's stomach and she stumbled back before falling to the ground. Andie kicked her twice more in the stomach but the moment she saw tears in Taylor's eyes she stopped.

"What are you doing?" Moose demanded as he untied Chase's legs. "You don't stop kicking them!"

Andie shook her head.

"I don't kick people if they start crying." She murmured as she grabbed Chase's hands and helped him standing up. "I'm not that heartless."

His tattered shirt fell to the ground and Andie shook her head, she was about to button his pants when Chase's hands shot down to do it himself.

"Sorry," Andie muttered. "Didn't mean to—."

"It's fine." He said. "I'm just—I don't wanna be touched down in that area for a while."

Nodding, Andie stepped back from him for a moment. She watched blood trickle down his arm from Taylor had cut him and she quickly declared that they didn't need to take him to the hospital. They could easily fix it at his house.

There were footsteps on the steps and the entire crew along with a few extra people came barreling into the room.

"What the hell happened?" Missy demanded. "Chase are you alright?"

Chase nodded shakily, his eyes on the ground but suddenly they snapped up when he saw a hand reach for Andie's ankle.

"Andie!" He yelled.

Andie was about to ask him what he was yelling about when her right foot was suddenly yanked out from under her. She didn't even get a chance to cry out when suddenly the carpet floor was much closer than it had been before.

"You just don't give up do you?" Andie muttered to herself as she turned to kick Taylor not hard in the shoulder. But hard enough to get her to let go, Missy and Sophie were about to jump on her but Andie shook her head.

"What do you mean no?" Sophie asked. "She's here, we might as well kick her ass now."

"No," Andie said. "I could careless about Taylor—."

Andie stopped in mid sentence as Chase suddenly pulled on the hem of her top. She turned to look at him and watched as he turned an ugly green color. Andie had just barely jumped out of the way when Chase was suddenly leaning over and emptying his stomach of everything in it.

"Oh that's nasty." Smiles muttered.

"Come on Boy Band." Andie said gently as he slowly stood up after a few moments. "Let's get you home."

Stepping over Taylor who was holding her stomach in pain on the floor, Andie helped Chase toward the door. The others followed as well, all of them except for Missy. She lingered behind for a moment.

Glaring down at Taylor, Missy brought her leg back and gave her a good hard kick in the back.

"That's for being such a bitch!"

"Missy!" Andie called. "Leave her and come on here!"

Turning from Taylor, Missy jogged out of the room. When she caught up with Andie, she smiled at the street dancer who was shooting her a look.

"What?" She asked. "She deserved it."

Laughing, Andie had Kido open the back door and she helped Chase down the sidewalk and over to his car.

"Okay Boy Band," Andie said propping him up against the passenger side. "Where are you keys?"

Chase's hazy eyes widened and his hand shot down to his right pocket protectively.

"You are _not_ driving my truck." He said. "Andie you don't know how to drive."

"Yes I do." Andie huffed. "I just never got a license. Now give me the keys, don't make me take them by force."

She and Chase stared at each other for a few moments and finally Chase gave a huge sigh before digging down in his pocket and pulling out the keys. Andie smiled at him and unlocked the car. She tried to help Chase up into the seat but he was so big and heavy that she couldn't be of much assistance.

Then she jogged around to the other side of the car and jumped into the drivers' side. Coughing, Chase looked back into the SUV and found it empty.

"Where's the crew?" He asked.

"Sophie's mom is coming for them." Andie said starting the car. "They didn't think it was wise for me to be driving all over dropping them off."

"It's not wise for you to be driving at all." Chase muttered.

But the moment the words left his mouth he had to open the door and lean out the side to throw up.

"Oh yea cause it's so much wiser for me to let you drive." She said rolling her eyes. "The guy who can't go ten minutes without throwing up and is bleeding like a stuffed pig."

Chase glanced down at his arm and groaned, Andie was just about to back out of the park when Chase turned green again.

"Do me a favor and try not to look at your arm again." Andie said when he pulled his upper body back into the car.

Chase nodded, wrapping his arms around himself in a hug sort of way. Andie turned around in the seat and began to back out of the parking spot. She grinned slightly when she saw Chase tense up as they practically tore out into the street.

"Andie." He grunted. "Please slow down and stop making the car jerk so."

Nodding, Andie took her foot off the gas just alittle bit. It'd been a very long time since she'd driven. But Chase was in no state to do so.

They had only been driving for about ten minutes when suddenly Chase turned green again.

"Pull over." He muttered.

--

It took Chase and Andie forty minutes to get to his house. When it normally would have only taken about twenty. But Andie had to continue to pull over so that he could throw up.

"I think," Andie grunted as she helped Chase up to the front door. "I think Taylor might have used a little bit too much of the drug."

Chase simply groaned in response.

"Don't worry though, we'll get you cleaned up and you'll be right in a little bit." Andie said as she opened the front door and the two of them stumbled in.

As they stood completely still in the hallway, Chase was slowly but surely sliding down to the floor.

"What are we waiting for?" He asked in a loud whisper.

"Making sure that Blake ain't home." Andie replied before practically dragging him toward the kitchen.

"Come on Chase." She muttered. "We're almost there."

Since she knew that Blake wasn't there, Andie didn't bother to be quiet anymore. She threw open the basement door and didn't wince when it hit the wall. Chase however did and he tried to glare down at Andie but failed miserably at it.

"I don't know how you're gonna get down the stairs." Andie said frowning. "I don't think you can."

Chase snorted,

"I can." He said stumbling toward them. "Watch me."

"Chase," Andie warned.

But it was too late, he'd already taken the first step.

And fallen.

Shaking her head, Andie followed Chase down the steps as he slid down them on his butt. This was one of the main reasons she didn't like alcohol, it made people act stupid. When they got to the bottom, Andie heaved Chase to his feet and helped him sit on the bed.

"Stay here." She told him quietly.

Then she went into there bathroom and got a wash cloth along with gauze and tape. When she got back into their room, lucky Chase was still sitting in the same spot she'd left him. Taking a seat next to him, Andie grabbed his arm and inspected it. Wiping the damp cloth over it, she only paused to say sorry when the dirty blond haired boy hissed. And after she'd wrapped it up, Andie patted his shoulder gently.

"Come on Boy Band." She said. "Let's get you to bed."

Andie let Chase take off his clothes, she didn't want to touch him in anyway that would make him uncomfortable. They had to talk about what had happened to tonight but the drug and alcohol had done some stuff to Chase and Andie knew that he might not remember any of this. She actually hoping that he didn't.

As the both of them crawled into bed, Andie sat up with her back against the headboard and Chase buried his face in her stomach.

"I thought she was going to rape me." He murmured in her stomach.

Stroking his thick hair, Andie bit her lip.

"I thought she was too." She admitted quietly. "I was too worried about you to beat her ass properly."

Chase chuckled and gripped her tighter.

"My head hurts and I feel….dirty." He said.

"Well fix the dirty part in the morning." Andie assured him. "But your heads going to be hurting worse tomorrow."

Chase let out a tired sigh.

"I love you Andie." He said. "More than anything else in the world."

Smiling, Andie kissed the top of his head.

"I love you too Chase." She said. "Now go to sleep, we'll talk in the morning."

Andie wasn't sure if he heard the last part of her sentence but she knew for sure that he was sleep moments later because he began to snore lightly.

Resting her head back against the board, Andie closed her eyes. She'd get Taylor, sooner or later. But right now, she only cared about the sleeping person in her arms. And the damage that Taylor had inflicted upon his mind.

**Hehe this only took me an hour to write. I haven't done that in forever. But um yea I hope you guys liked it. I didn't want to beat Taylor too bad, don't ask me why it just didn't fit. Plus I think how much Chase might be affected by this is worse.**

**A/N-Missy makes me laugh lol.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	21. Official Girl

**Official Girl**

**Yo guys! Nothing much going on today, sorta sad that it's Sunday but there's not much I can do about that. We lost our football game 42 to 0, because our team just plain sucks I swear. But my little cousins' team won which is great. I'm not sure how the updates are gonna go this week cause I've got some stuff to do after school but I'll try my hardest to update as much as possible.**

**Right last chapter, Taylor almost raped Chase. And I know all you guys are aching to just beat her to death but I swear I need her a little bit more for the story. Once this one is finished she's all yours.**

**A/N-This one is named after Cassie's new song "Official Girl" I'm not sure whether or not I like this song just yet.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, it's probably a good thing that I don't know that I come to think about it.**

When Andie woke up in the morning, Chase wasn't lying next to her. Sitting up quickly, Andie scrambled to her feet. Glancing at the clock she saw that it was nine in the morning. Running a hand through her crazy hair, Andie walked over to the bathroom. Pressing her ear to the door, she heard the sound of running water and relaxed completely. He was just taking a shower.

Going back over to the bed, Andie flopped down in it. She wondered if Chase's head hurt as bad as hers did. Groaning, she pressed her palms into her eyes and rubbed kind of roughly to wake herself up more. Just when she thought she was about to fall asleep, her phone began to vibrate across the nightstand.

"Hello?" Andie murmured answering it without looking.

"How's Chase?"

Cracking an eye open, Andie sat up on her elbows.

"Moose, you called at nine in the morning to ask me how Chase is." She asked. "Dude did it ever occur to you that he might still be sleep?"

Moose laughed.

"It did at seven when I picked up the phone to call you." He said. "So I decided to wait two hours then call, but you still haven't answered my question, how is he?"

"I'm not sure." Andie said. "He's in the shower right now."

"Dang, well when you find out you'll call and tell me right?" Moose asked.

Nodding, Andie flopped back down on the bed.

"Cross my heart, hope to die." She replied.

The two of them hung up and Andie ran her fingers over her temple in an attempt to sooth her aching head. She'd kill Taylor, the next time she saw her. Andie was running a list of ways to do it when the bathroom door opened.

Chase came out with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair sticking to his forehead.

"Hey Boy Band." Andie said gently. "You okay?"

Chase didn't answer at first, he didn't even meet Andie's eyes and she bit her lip. Watching him carefully, Andie noticed the way his movements were stiff and jumpy. He pulled on a pair of boxers and some sweatpants. He also pulled a shirt on, Andie had been expecting that. She sat up when he sat on the edge of the bed next to her, his arms hung limply at his sides and his eyes stayed on the ground.

"Chase," Andie said softly. "Look at me."

He lifted his head very slowly and Andie bit her lip when they met eyes. They stared at each other for a moment before Chase looked away again.

"I still feel dirty." He murmured. "I've been in the shower since seven and I still feel dirty."

Andie bit her lip harder, she didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry," She said pathetically.

Chase looked up at her in confusion.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked.

"I shouldn't have gone and danced with Shane." She replied. "If I had of just stayed with you then Taylor wouldn't have been able to get you upstairs."

Chase brought his hand up to tilt Andie's face up.

"It's not your fault." He said softly. "I don't blame you."

Biting her lip, Andie stared at him for a moment before scooting closer.

"I hate seeing you like this." She murmured. "It's horrible."

Chase gave her a small smile, he kissed her forehead.

"I'm just glad you were there to save me." He replied against her forehead. "I don't like to think about what would have happen if you hadn't of showed up."

Andie leaned against his touch. Chase had been hesitant to touch her last night and although she did not say anything, Andie didn't like it at all.

"Can we stay down here today? Chase asked her.

"If you want." Andie nodded. "I wouldn't mind it."

Chase smiled at her and pulled her closer to him. He wanted to sleep and forget everything that had happen. He didn't want to be touched but at the same time he didn't think he could live without Andie's touch. Resting his head on her shoulder, Chase breathed deeply and looked up at her.

"Andie," Chase muttered.

"Yes baby?" She replied looking down at him.

Biting his lip, Chase looked up into her eyes.

"Will you kiss me, please?" He asked softly.

Andie frowned down at him in confusion,

"Chase baby, you don't have to ask to kiss me." She said cupping his face.

"But Taylor she--."

Andie cut him off by gently pulling him up into a kiss. At first, he completely froze but when Andie ran her tongue as gently as possible across his bottom lip, he opened his mouth hesitantly. Andie pulled her tongue back into her mouth and waited patiently for him to respond. The tip of his tongue had just grazed her lips when her phone started to vibrate across the nightstand.

Andie sighed against Chase's lips before pulling back slightly. She picked up her phone and answered it without looking.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Hey chica, how's your muchacho?"

Andie smiled slightly at the sound of her best friends voice. She looked at Chase for a moment before her grin widened.

"Ask him yourself." She said before holding the phone out to Chase.

He took it with a confused look before holding it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

Andie tried to not to laugh as Missy just about screamed Chase's name and he held the phone an arm length away from his ear.

"Whoa Missy," He said smiling. "You've got a set of lungs on you girl."

Andie smiled and laid back on the bed, she watched Chase carefully as he smiled at something Missy was saying.

"Missy you've gotta speak English when you're talking to me, I don't speak Spanish." He teased.

Andie smirked when his face masked over with shock before he hissed,

"Missy! Watch the language."

He listened for another moment before a soft smile spread across his handsome face.

"I'm fine, seriously Missy." He paused and looked at Andie. "If I wasn't don't you think Andie would have called you by now?"

Andie rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at him. It was true, if Chase wasn't okay she'd be calling the crew and she and Sophie and Missy would be going to kick Taylor's butt.

"Okay I'll tell her." Chase said. "Bye Missy."

He ended the call and handed Andie back her phone.

"Missy wanted me to tell you that she needs to be kept posted on my statues." He said with a roll of the eyes.

Andie grinned.

"Her and the rest of the crew." She muttered.

Chase smiled before lying down next to her, Andie turned on her side to face her boyfriend. She studied his face carefully for a moment,

"Chase, I want you to tell me the truth." She said after a moment. "Are you alright?"

He didn't answer right away, he started out into space. His eyes never flickering and his body staying completely still except for the rise and fall of his chest.

"I don't know." He finally stated. "It's like I wanna be alright but I can't help but fell like the places where she touched me are now dirty and will always be dirty."

Andie tilted her head slightly.

"And I know that she didn't really do anything to me but I can't get the fact out of my head was she actually planning on raping me." He murmured. "It makes me….scared."

Andie took his hand gently in hers.

"It's okay Chase." She said softly. "I'm here, Taylor's not gonna hurt you again, I swear."

Chase smiled and kissed the back of her hand.

"Isn't that supposed to be my job?" He asked.

Andie frowned.

"What?"

"Protecting." Chase said. "I'm the protector, you're the protected, not the other way around."

Andie smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

"We'll have to make an exception this time." She told him gently.

Chase sighed and closed his eyes, pulling himself closer to the girl he loved. He didn't know what he'd do without her. She was amazing and so perfect for him. The both of them were almost sleep once more when there were rushed footsteps on the stairs.

"I'm betting it's Alex." Chase muttered to Andie. "Blake can't move that fast."

Andie snorted and looked up to the top of the stairs. Moments later, Alex did appear at the bottom of the steps. Andie smiled when she saw him, he was nearly taller than her now and they had to cut his dark brown hair because it was starting to get into his eyes.

"What's up Alex?" She asked as he jumped into their bed.

"Are you alright Chase?" He asked completely ignoring Andie.

"What are you talking about?" Chase frowned.

"Don't play dumb with me." Alex said. "I know that hooker Taylor tried to rape you, are you alright?"

Andie raised an eyebrow.

"Alex, how did you find that out?" She asked him.

"Moose," Alex replied. "Now Chase answer my question."

Chase looked at Alex for a moment before shrugging.

"I'm okay for the most part twerp." He smiled and shoved him off the bed. "Now get out of our room."

Alex stuck his tongue out and snatched the blanket from the bed before running with it in his arms up the stairs and out of sight.

"We're going to need that blanket." Chase said.

Nodding, Andie sat up and swung her legs around the side of the bed.

"I'm gonna kill Alex." She muttered. "For making me get up to chase him, now let's go before he gets away."

--

By the time Monday rolled around, Chases was pretty much back to himself. Andie was a little worried about him seeing Taylor again but she knew that she'd be there to have to kill the girl if she got within five feet of him.

"You know we could always stay home." Andie murmured agasint Chase's forehead as they sat under their tree during first.

"That's not gonna help any." He replied. "I've gotta show her that she didn't get to me."

Andie nodded slightly before sighing, at least they were the only two out there so it was most likely their conversation wouldn't be overheard. She ran her fingers through his hair and glanced around again.

"Did you tell Blake?" She asked him softly.

Shaking his head, Chase buried his face in Andie's chest.

"Cause he'd wanna go all out with it and stuff and I don't wanna deal with it." He muttered.

"Fair enough Boy Band." Andie replied.

"Changing the subject now," Chase began looking up at her. "Do you know what the musical is this year?"

"Nope," Andie shook her head. "But Blake said something about starting earlier than last year."

"I bet you're going to have to." Chase said. "It's a pretty complicated musical."

"What is it?" Andie asked. "Why do you get to know before me?"

Chase laughed.

"Cause I'm the little brother."

Rolling her eyes, Andie smirked.

"And who says I'm even trying out the musical?" She teased.

"I do," Chase replied pointing to himself. "You have to, it's the last one for us, this is our senior year you know."

Andie smiled.

"Yea I know." She replied. "But just because I did Once On This Island doesn't mean I've gotten over my stage fright you know."

Andie missed the smile that Chase sent her way.

"All the more reason to do this one so you'll get even better at beating your stage fright."

Andie raised an eyebrow.

"I don't even know what the musical is." She protested.

"And I've been forbidden to tell you," Chase laughed. "Sorry."

"Cheater!" Andie exclaimed. "You bring it up, hint to me that you know the name and now you won't tell me it, that's cheating!"

Laughing, Chase kissed Andie.

"I'm sorry." He murmured against her lips.

Pouting, Andie crossed her arms over her chest when they broke apart.

"I forgive you." Andie muttered as they got to their feet when the bell rang. "But you're still a cheater!"

Sticking her tongue out at him, Andie disappeared into the crowd.

"I'll get you back for this Andie." Chase called over all the people.

He saw her look back, wave cheekily and disappear around a corner. Shaking his head, Chase slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed off to class.

--

Andie had just turned the corner when she bumped into someone.

"My bad," She said moving to walk around them.

"Yea it is your bad."

Sighing and closing her eyes, Andie ran her hand tiredly through her hair.

"What do you want Taylor?" She asked.

"I just wanted to know how Chase is doing." Taylor said innocently. "I heard that some pretty bad things happen to him over the weekend."

Andie glared at her.

"You know damn well what happened and don't pretend that you care him." She hissed.

She watched Taylor's blue eyes narrow at her for a moment.

"You keep forgetting Andie," She said. "That I've got this entire senior year to make Chase mine, if I were you I'd keep him on an even tighter leash."

Andie's glare hardened.

"Leave him alone Taylor, I'm not playing with you."

"Oh and you think I am?" Taylor asked. "The only reason he's with you and not with me is because you keep him on such a tight leash, I mean it's pretty obvious that if you let him loose for five minutes he'd be with this."

She motioned to herself and Andie snorted.

"Taylor, I don't have time for you." She said glancing down at the time on her phone. "So we'll finish this at another time, yea, alright goodbye."

Stepping around Taylor, Andie shook her head in frustration and slung her bag higher over her shoulder. Taylor was really asking for it wasn't she? All Andie was trying to do was wait until the got a little more into the year, then she'd lay it on her.

"Andie!" Turning around, Andie almost collided with Sophie.

"Hey Soph what's up?" Andie asked.

"Nothing, just thought I'd walk with you to class." Sophie said. "I seen you talking to Taylor, what did she want?"

"Oh the usual Christmas list of a psycho crazy bitch," Andie replied waving her hand.

Sophie laughed.

"Nice one, I'ma have to remember that." She muttered to herself.

Andie grinned as well as the two girls went to enter their classroom, she looked over her shoulder and met the cold, hard blue eyes. Grinning widely and kissing the air, Andie laughed out loud before going into her classroom. She didn't care if she was making Taylor angry, after all the sooner the blue eyed girl hit her the sooner Andie would be able to beat the crap out of her properly. Grinning to herself, Andie took a seat next to Sophie, she couldn't wait for that day to come.

**Right this one's finished. Hope you guys like it. I'm sleepy now and I hope to get both MD and WYSN updated tomorrow. Hopefully.**

**A/N-Taylor….Taylor….Taylor, man I don't like her lol.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	22. Departed

**Departed **

**Hey guys, nothing much going on here. It's getting closer to Halloween, my favorite Holiday in the world so I'm like super excited lol. Schools been pretty okay for the most part, nothing interesting really goes on, other than the bus rides home which are crazy. Oh and it's been cold as hell here, it's only supposed to get to forty degrees all week.**

**Last chapter, Chase went to school to show Taylor that she hadn't got to him. She and Andie had a little discussion and all that jazz. So I'm not really sure what's going to happen in this chapter but I can tell you that, I'm jumping in time and the musical might get revealed, I'm not sure just yet.**

**A/N-This one is named after Brandy's new song "Departed".**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2 and it's probably a good thing that I don't.**

As it started to get colder in Baltimore, Andie and Chase were starting to get applications as to which college they wanted to go to. Andie wasn't even sure if she wanted to go to college. Sure it'd be nice to have that piece of paper saying she'd gone to school and passed but still Sophie was starting up her company and if Andie had to chose dancing or school she'd chose dance with no hesitation.

Chase on the other hand knew he didn't want to go to college. He was tired of school and it was tired of him. Once Sophie got her company up and running, if she wanted him to he'd dance for her. But there were plenty of other companies who would gladly take him on. All he knew was that whatever Andie decided would be what he'd do.

"So I don't wanna go all the way to California." Andie said throwing an application into the trash.

It was a week before Thanksgiving and she was sitting in her room with Chase. Both of them had college applications and forms for dance companies surrounding them.

"Do you even look at the forms for the companies?" Chase asked smirking as Andie took a huge stack of them and dumped them in the trash.

"Nope." Andie replied.

Chuckling, Chase picked up an application and glanced over it. He was getting bored with this, he and Andie had been at it for nearly an hour. Glancing at his girlfriend, Chase balled up one of the applications and threw it at her. The wad of paper bounced off of her forehead and Andie looked up surprised.

"What the hell man?" She asked.

"Huh?" Chase said.

"You just--."

"What?" He asked grinning.

"Chase I swear--."

"Huh?"

Andie picked up a pillow and chucked it at his head. Hitting him so hard that he fell backwards.

"Goal!" Andie yelled raising her arms in triumph.

"Oh now you're asking for it." Chase said throwing the pillow back at her.

Andie ducked and jumped to her feet.

"Ha! You mi--."

But just as she was about to taunt at him about his bad aim, another pillow came flying at her and caught her in the face. She tumbled back onto her bed with a slight grunt.

"What now?" Chase asked laughing.

Andie glared playfully at him before lunging herself toward his middle. When her arms wrapped around his waist, she pushed the both of them to the floor with a loud thud. Straddling his middle, Andie grinned down at Chase.

"What now?" She mimicked him. "Boy Band?"

Chase smiled up and her and placed his hands on her hips. They stared at each other for a moment, Andie slowly laid down on his chest and snuggled close to him. Chase wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"You okay Sunshine?" He asked gently.

Andie nodded, closing her eyes.

"I'm okay, just I'm ready for the school year to be over but at the same time I'm not."

Chase nodded his head.

"I know what you mean." He assured her. "But I promise that we're never gonna grow apart, we're all too close for that."

Andie smiled, looking up at him she brought him down into a kiss. When they broke apart, she kissed his neck and bit at it gently. Chase ran his hands up and down her back before sticking them in the back pockets of her jeans and squeezing. Andie sucked in a sharp breath as she bit at his earlobe.

"You know, if you're gonna do that stuff I suggest you do it at his house."

Looking up, Chase and Andie saw Aydan standing in the doorway smirking. Behind her stood Alex and Camille, the both of them faking gags.

"Shut the hell up Dan." Andie grumbled as she sat up to straddle Chase. "Dang why you guys gotta come now?"

"We've got homework." Aydan replied shrugging.

"So go do it down stairs." Andie said.

"Naw I think we're gonna do it up here." Aydan said grinning.

Grumbling about how she was gonna wipe that smirk right of her little sisters face, Andie climbed off Chase and helped him up.

"We'll leave you all up here to get freaky with Alex." Chase teased smirking.

"Dude," Alex said making a face. "That is so nasty, I don't think Chris would like that either."

Both Chase and Andie had been on there way out the door and they stopped dead.

"Who's Chris?" Andie asked.

"Yes, who is Chris?" Chase said turning around.

Alex smirked at them and shrugged.

"Just this guy." He said. "He knows Andie."

Andie frowned, he knew her?

"Where did we meet?" She asked. "I don't remember a Chris."

Alex grinned and sat down on the floor, pulling out a notebook he flipped to a clean page and found a pen in his bag.

"He has spiky black hair and blue eyes." He said.

Andie frowned slightly, the only person she knew that had spiky black hair and blue eyes was a boy that use to work on the set of Once On This Island.

"That's his name?" She asked. "The guy who worked on the musical last year?"

"What did he do?" Alex asked.

"He worked on the set and stuff, he was really good at painting that back drop." Andie said.

"Yep that's him." Alex nodded.

"He your boyfriend?" Chase asked.

Alex didn't answer, instead he looked down at his paper and began to write.

"I'ma take that as a yes." Andie said grinning. "So when do we get to meet this guy?"

"Well technically you already know him." Alex said chuckling.

"Smart ass." Andie shot back.

"I wanna meet him." Chase said. "Make sure that he's cool enough for my little brother."

Alex's head snapped up.

"Whoa, who are you to make that decision?" He asked. "I'm about to sixteen for crying out loud!"

"Yea in February." Chase said. "It's not even the new year yet. And I will judge each and everyone of your boyfriends."

"Why?" Alex groaned.

"Make sure they're treating you right." Chase answered as if it was the most simplest thing in the world.

Andie smirked before taking Chase's hand.

"Come on Boy Band, let's go outside."

"But it's cold out there." Chase whined as they left the room. "Can't we go watch TV?"

Chuckling Andie shook her head. She pulled on her jacket and led the still protesting Chase outside.

Snuggling into Chase's side, they huddled close as they walked. Both of them just taking in the sights. They hadn't gotten all that far away from Sarah's house when suddenly a car pulled up besides them.

"Yo D,"

Groaning, Andie turned and met Tuck's eyes.

"What the hell do you want Tuck?" She asked.

"We need to talk." He said. "Get in."

The car stopped and the passenger door of the car thrown open. Andie and Chase stopped and looked at each other. Andie let go of Chase and kicked the door closed, just barely missing Tuck's hand.

"Are you out of your mind?" She just about yelled. "I'm going anywhere with you!"

"Come on D." Tuck said. "This has gone on long enough."

"And it's your damn fault." Andie replied. "I'm not coming back to the 410, I'm not breaking up with Chase and you can just go straight to hell."

She thought she heard him growl and he drove up on the curb slightly.

"Watch it!" Chase yelled pulling Andie away from the car.

"Tuck you run me over and my ghost is gonna kick your ass." Andie growled.

"He's gonna be a ghost with you cause I'll kill him." Chase said.

"Man shut up white boy, I heard you drugged at some party and had your pants pulled down."

Andie was going to reach in the car and hit Tuck but Chase beat him to it. The sound of skin hitting skin was heard and Tuck yelled a string of obscenities.

"Get the hell out of here Tuck." Andie said. "Or I swear I'm gonna kill you."

She met Tuck's fierce glare as he rubbed his jaw slowly.

"This ain't over D." He said hardening his glare.

"I know, it's just getting started." Andie replied.

--

Shane sat in the same chair she'd sat in two days ago in Lydia's office. The room had not changed at all and Lydia was wearing the same dress suit she'd been wearing the first time they'd met.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" Shane asked quietly.

Lydia looked up from her clipboard.

"That's not my place to say." She replied. "Whether or not you think you're crazy is completely up to you."

Glaring, Shane curled her legs under her body and sighed.

"How many more of these sessions do I have?" She asked.

"As many as it takes to make you better." Lydia replied.

"But I'm already better." Shane said. "I don't see the point of this."

"You never did though." Lydia countered. "Most people who do not come to these sessions by choice never see the points of these."

Shane glared at her for a moment.

"I've got an assignment for you Shane." Lydia said. "A sort of homework that I want you completely and bring to me next week."

Shane raised both eyebrows at the woman.

"And that would be?" She pressed when Lydia did not immediately continued.

"I want you to bring Andie and Chase to our next meeting." Lydia said. "Tell them nothing about what we've been talking about, just bring them."

"Why?" Shane asked. "What do they have to do with me?"

"They're your friends are they not?" Lydia asked.

"Yes, but I don't see the reason for them being needed here." Shane replied.

"They're part of your life, an important part and I'd like to speak with the both of them." Lydia said calmly.

Shane sighed and rested her head back, staring at the ceiling.

"Well they're both outside right now." She said. "If you want we can bring them in now."

Lydia shook her head.

"I've got another appointment in ten minutes." She said. "We wouldn't have enough time to cover everything I want."

Shane ran her hand gently over her arm.

"What do you want to cover?" She asked.

"Just a few things." Lydia said. "Nothing really important."

"Then why do you want to speak with them?" Shane asked.

"For background reasoning." Lydia said simply.

Shane sighed in frustration, her hand rubbing roughly at her arm.

"Is this session over?" She asked tiredly.

"If you want it to be." Lydia replied.

Jumping to her feet, Shane spun on her heels and started to make her way towards the door. Throwing it open, she saw both Chase and Andie waiting patiently on the couch for her.

"How did it go?" Andie asked the moment she saw her.

"She wants to speak to you guys." Shane replied. "Next week at my next session."

"Why?" Chase asked tilting his head. "Have you been bad?"

Rolling her eyes, Shane flipped him off.

"No, she says she just wants to talk to you for "background" reasons." She replied. "Now can we get out of here?"

--

Chase, Andie, Shane and Blake all stood in the kitchen of Blake's house. Shane and Andie were cooking dinner while Chase was teasing Blake about something.

"Chase," Andie said when there was suddenly a thud from behind her. "Leave Blake alone."

"But he started it." Chase said.

"If I remember right, you're the one that started it." Shane said smirking.

"Exactly." Blake nodded.

Chase grumbled something that none of them caught, Andie was just about to ask him if he wanted the hot spoon she was holding upside his head when Blake interrupted her.

"I guess I should tell you two at the stove."

Both Shane and Andie turned around to stare at the oldest Collins brother.

"Tell us what Blake?" Andie asked.

"The auditions for the musical will be next week." Blake said.

"This early?" Shane asked frowning. "Why?"

"Because it's a complex musical that's gonna take lots of rehearsal." Blake replied.

"You care to tell us which musical we're doing?" Andie asked.

Smirking, Blake shook his head.

"But Chase tells me that it's one of your favorites Andie." He said.

Andie frowned.

"You've completely lost me Blake." She said after a moment.

Blake shrugged.

"Then I guess you'll have to wait until next week to find out."

Andie glared at him as did Shane before the both of them turned around and went back to their cooking. They were both calm once more before Blake began to sing softly while leaving the kitchen.

"Take me for what I am, who I was meant to be. And if you give a damn you better take me baby, or leave me."

Both Shane and Andie spun around on the spot and starting running after him.

'Are you serious!" Andie squealed as they both jumped on him and the three of him hit the ground with a soft thud.

**Hehe, right well this chapters done and I hope you guys like it. There are a few of you who might be able to figure out what the musical is, Mimi I know you know what it is but who else knows? Lol.**

**A/N-Tuck is still being his stupid self and anyone have any ideas on why Lydia wants to talk to Chase and Andie?**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	23. Why Don't You Do Right?

**Why Don't You Do Right?**

**Hey guys, I'm really sad to say that my friend didn't make it. She passed away today around one in the afternoon. So if this chapter is really short I'm sorry but I'm a little distracted at the moment. I just wanted to let you guys know what happened and I wanted to update just to try and get my mind away from my current situation.**

**Last chapter, Shane's therapist Lydia wants to talk to Chase. Blake informed Andie and Shane what the musical is. Well he sorta did, he hinted it to them and they instantly knew what it was. As did most of you guys so I'm happy about that. I'm not too sure what's going on in this chapter but I promise it'll be good. **

**A/N-This one is named after the song sung by Jessica Rabbit in Who Framed Roger Rabbit called "Why Don't You Do Right" it's a really good song.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, it's probably a very good thing I don't.**

Andie had never been so excited in her life. She couldn't believe that they were actually going to do her favorite musical. She and Shane both had yet to decide who they were going to audition for but both of them were positive that they were going to try out for it. Most of the people who had worked on Once On This Island were excited and trying out as well.

"But I honestly don't think there's anyone here who could pull off Angel." Shane said to Andie on Saturday.

"You've got a point." Andie nodded. "Who would make a good Angel?"

As the two girls sat and wondered about it, neither of them notice Chase come into the room. He sat on the right side of Andie and pulled her into a hug.

"Sophie says that Tyler and Nora want to have a meeting with her about her company after the auditions Monday." He said quietly.

Andie nodded.

"Is Sophie gonna audition?" She asked looking back at Chase.

He nodded.

"She loves Rent." Chase replied. "I think as much as the two of you."

Both Shane and Andie shook their heads.

"That's not possible." Andie said.

"Yea we're like the biggest Rentheads this world has ever seen." Shane added smirking.

"Renthead?" Chase asked confused. "What's that?"

"It's a person who's completely obsessed with Rent, they know the movie by heart and still cry when Angel dies even though they've seen the movie eight hundred times." Shane explained while Andie nodded approvingly.

"Okay then." Chase teased smirking. "I've got a Renthead for a girlfriend, nice."

Andie bumped shoulders with him hard.

"We need to find someone to play Angel though." She sighed. "Shane and I can't think of anyone."

Chase frowned as he thought as well. There really wasn't anyone at there school that could pull it off. Just as he was about to give up on the thought, Alex walked into the room smiling widely.

"Hey Alex." Andie said grinning. "What's up?"

He shook his head before rocking back and forth on his toes lightly.

"Why are you so excited?" Chase asked.

"He's coming over." Alex said still smiling.

"Who?" Shane, Andie and Chase all asked.

"We're going to the movies and when he gets here I want each of you to be nice and not to scare him off."

Andie sat staring at Alex for a moment before her eyes widened.

"He is?" She asked excitedly. "When is he coming?"

Jumping to her feet, Andie ran over to Alex. She growled slightly at the face that when she stood right next to him she now had to look up at him. Not much but she did, she hated being short.

"He'll be here in like five minutes." Alex said.

"Wait a second." Chase said standing up. "Chris is coming here in five minutes?"

Alex nodded and stepped back out of the room.

"So could you please not be embarrassing and be nice?" He asked a little frantically.

"Don't worry love." Andie said linking arms with Chase. "I'll keep him in check, I swear."

Alex smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks." Alex pulled back but did not let go of her. "And after I get back I wanna talk to you about something."

"Okay." Andie nodded. "I'll be here."

Alex smiled and when the doorbell downstairs rang his grip on Andie's arms tightened.

"He's here!" He said.

"Yes we heard the doorbell Alex." Shane teased. "Go let him in."

Alex smiled slightly before bounded down the stairs and out of sight. Andie and Shane laughed and took off after him while Chase followed shaking his head.

When Andie and Shane got to the front door, Alex was talking quietly to someone.

"Yea my brother and friends want to meet you so come on in."

Andie's breath caught in her throat as Alex stepped aside and a boy a little taller than him stepped through. He was really cute with spiky black hair and ice blue eyes. He wore rocker clothes, tight black jeans and a tight black shirt. Some of his hair fell into his eyes but shoved it out of the way as he gazed at Andie and Shane.

"Hey, I remember you." Andie said smiling.

"Hi Chris." Shane said waving.

"Hiya Shane." He said in a sort of deep voice. "Hey Andie."

"Nice to finally be meet you Chris." Andie said.

"Where's Chase?" Alex asked coming to stand next to Chris.

"I'm here." A voice from behind Andie said.

The two girls turned and Andie held out her hand to her boyfriend, he took it and can to stand by his girlfriend and in front of Chris.

"I'm Chase, Alex's older brother." He said sticking his free hand out to Chris.

"I'm Chris." The boy muttered shyly.

"Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you." Andie said grinning.

She clipped Chase's arm as he glared at Chris while looking him up and down.

"Stop it right now." She said.

Alex smiled gratefully at Andie who winked at him. She watched Chris shuffle his feet nervously and she nodded to Alex.

"You guys should head out of here before you miss the movie." She said.

Alex nodded and gently took hold of Chris's arm. He pulled him toward the door and opened it before pulling him out.

The moment the door closed, both Shane and Andie rushed over to the window. Chase followed and pulled the curtain back a little rougher than necessary.

"They are so cute together." Andie almost squealed.

However she did give a rare squeal when Alex and Chris gently took hands at the end of the block.

"I need a camera!" Shane giggled.

"We'll get them on the way back." Andie said.

Chase rolled his eyes at the two girls. He narrowed his eyes his little brothers joined hands with the other boy but he could not deny that they weren't cute.

"Andie, do you think he's going to be with Chris for a while?" He asked looking down at his girlfriend.

"It's too early to tell babe." Andie replied. "But I hope so."

Chase smirked for a moment, as much as Andie tried to act tough she really was a romantic on the inside.

"I'm going to go practice a little for the auditions." Shane said. "You wanna come D?"

"Sure." Andie nodded. "What about you Chase?"

"As much as I'd love to, I think I'm gonna go make us some dinner." He said kissing Andie gently.

Andie nodded and they went there separate ways.

--

When Alex actually got home, the sun had long set and he had five minutes before curfew. He couldn't keep the smile that was on his face even if he and his Chris hadn't kissed. He had a boyfriend, that was enough to smile about for a thousand years.

"You're almost late." A voice said from somewhere in the darkness.

"Don't do that!" Alex squeaked spinning around.

His eyes searched the blackness but he smiled at the sight of Andie who was sitting on the couch when she flipped on the lamp next to her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She smirked. "So how was your date?"

Alex tried not to blush as he shrugged.

"It was okay, nothing special."

He ignored the giant grin that appeared on Andie's face.

"Hey Andie," Alex began quietly. "If I needed help with something you'd help me right?"

Andie tilted her head for a moment.

"That depends on what it is." She said after a moment.

"Well I, I think I wanna--." Alex stopped and scratched the back of his head, his cheeks turning red.

"What?" Andie asked. "What do you want?"

"Iwannatryoutforthamusical." Alex said quickly.

"You what?" Andie asked raising both eyebrows.

Alex took a deep breath.

"I want to try out for the musical." He said slowly.

Andie stared at him for a moment. And when Alex looked up to make sure that she'd hear him he met her excited stare.

"What?" He asked looking around.

Andie didn't answer him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Alex asked backing up as Andie stood up.

An insane grin light up on Andie's face.

"Andie?" Alex whispered. "Are you alright?"

Andie smiled even wider if possible before lunging herself at Alex.

"Angel!"

**Hey sorry this is so short. But yea I just wanted to try and take my mind off of today. I think I'ma just crash in my room and like sleep it off. Yea that'll hopefully work. I'm not even sure if I wanna go to school tomorrow.**

**A/N-Mimi, take a deep breath. I know you're excited about the whole Angel/Alex thing but you've gotta calm down lol.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	24. Hot N Cold

**Hot N' Cold**

**Hey guys, nothing much going on. I'm super ready for Halloween, I'm going to be a sexy Joker lol. My mother said I had to make the Joker more girly if I was gonna be him so I did lol and my costume is as hot as they come. Um oh and we had a couple of fights at school, one that got the police called and we all had to run. So other than that, nothing really interesting has happened.**

**Last chapter, it was short because I was really distracted with the death of my friend Amelia. But things are getting back to normal now, I wasn't able to go to her funeral which was kinda upsetting but other than that I'm doing better.**

**A/N-This one is named after Katy Perry's new song "Hot N Cold" which is a really good song.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, it's probably a very good thing that I don't.**

On Monday morning, Andie was bubbling with excitement. It was the start of auditions and she for once wasn't all that nervous. Chase was probably getting annoyed with how much she and Shane talked about Rent, but they couldn't help it. It was one of the best musicals to ever sweep across the Broadway stage and even though it had closed permanently a few months ago.

"So who are you going to audition for?" Alex asked Andie as the two of them walked up the steps of MSA with Chase trailing behind them.

"I haven't got a clue." Andie replied. "As long as I get a part I'll be happy."

"She said that last year." Chase said linking hands with Andie. "And she got the lead."

"There isn't a lead in Rent." Shane joined them as they walked down the hall. "Each character could be considered the lead because each one has an important part."

Andie nodded in agreement. The four of them stopped in front of the stage door and Shane poked her head into the room. She brought it back out and grinned widely at Andie.

"There's gotta be a hundred people in there." She said excitedly.

"What?" Both Andie and Alex exclaimed, moving Shane out of the way so they could get a good look.

She had been right. About a hundred kids all stood on the stage, some of them singing while others were stretching and doing warm up exercises.

"Do you see anyone we know?" Shane asked peeking in over Andie's head.

"Scoot down I wanna see." Chase's voice said and soon his head was on top of Shane's.

"Andie! Shane!"

The two girls in question looked to the right and grins spread across their face at the sight of Tony.

"Tony!" Andie cried out and shot into the theater to hug him tightly.

"You are auditioning are you not Ti Moune?" Tony asked as he twirled her in a circle.

"Yes I'm auditioning and my name is not Ti Moune." Andie replied rolling her eyes. "Now put me down please and thank you."

Tony laughed and set Andie on the ground before scooping Shane up into a hug of similar nature.

"So who are you auditioning for?" Andie asked him.

"Roger, he's the only one I could picture myself playing." Tony replied. "What about you two?"

"I wanna play either Joanne or Maureen." Shane said grinning. "They both have really good things about them."

"And really bad things." Alex piped up.

"Who's this?" Tony asked looking at Alex.

"Chase's little brother." Andie replied.

The two of them knocked fists and Chase decided he'd been around the theater people long enough.

"I'll be here when auditions get out." He whispered in Andie's ear.

"Okay, love you." Andie said turning her head and kissing him.

"Love you too."

He was half out the door when Andie suddenly remembered something.

"Chase!" She called, he turned. "Thank you for being so supportive."

He gave her a huge smile and nod before disappearing out of the door.

"Okay everyone." Blake's voice broke out loudly over everyone else. "I want you all to get into groups of who you'd like to be cast as. We've got a student director in each corner of the room, if you're not certain then please stay in the middle, thank you."

As everyone started to move, Andie kept her place. Not very many stayed in the middle with her but as she looked around at each of the groups, Andie's heart started to race when she met eyes with ice blue ones.

Taylor was trying out for the part of Mimi.

"Andie," Blake's voice cut into her thoughts. "You don't know who you want to be?"

"No sir. "She replied with a slight shake of the head.

"Well I do." Blake said.

"Oh please do tell, cause we've been trying to figure it out since you told us about it."

"I want you to try out for Mimi." Blake said with a wide grin.

"Mimi." Andie repeated. "You can't be serious, I can't play Mimi, I'm not good enough to."

"Would you just trust me." Blake said.

"On a different note, do you see who else is trying out for Mimi?" Andie asked.

Blake looked over her shoulder and groaned.

"Please just do it, I want to see how well you would do." Blake replied. "Just ignore Taylor."

Andie huffed before crossing her arms over her chest and walking over to stand in the small circle that the girls who wanted to play Mimi had made.

"Well, well Andie West trying out for a crackhead." Taylor sneered. "What took you so long?"

"News flash Taylor," Andie replied flatly. "You're trying out for the part too."

Ignoring the glare that Taylor sent her way, Andie turned to see the rest of the groups. She saw that Shane had finally chosen the part of Joanne and was standing picking at the hem of her shirt. Looking at the group of Rogers, Andie only recognized Tony who gave her a wide smile. Then she caught sight of long black silky hair and instantly recognized Sophie. The two girls waved excitedly to each other and Andie figured that Sophie was going to try out for Maureen the part for some reason just fit her. She didn't recognized any of the Mark wannabes or the Collins but there were quite a few wannabe Angels, so many in fact that Andie couldn't see Alex very well.

"Alright so each one of you is going to be handed a section of a song that we would like for you all to sing. The ones auditioning for Mark and Joanne will be here longer than the rest because we will like for you all to learn little bits of the tango."

Andie was kind of listening to Blake, in reality she was watching all the different people in the tiny area. She took the music she was given and glanced down at it.

"All the Mimi's will be singing both a solo and a piece with a Roger, you'll be alternated between each other to find who you have the most and best chemistry with. Same goes for Angel and Collins. If you are auditioning for either of them you'll have to do quite a few chemistry tests."

Andie sighed and rubbed at her temples. It was going to be a very long audition process.

"Now if you all will please file out into the hallway, we'll start to call you in one by one for the solos."

Andie smiled as Alex practically ran over to her. He was waving his piece of musical frantically and running off at the mouth.

"Don't worry Alex, we'll work on it in the hall." She said taking his hand in hers.

Sophie and Shane both met the two in the hallway and the four of them walked down to a more empty part of the long hall. That way they could focus on what they needed to improve with interruptions.

"Okay so Alex, what song were you given?" Shane asked.

"Today 4 U." Alex replied. "I don't know if I can do this you guys."

"Trust me Alex," Andie said looking over the music. "You'll be fine, I thought the same thing last year."

"Now, show us what you got." Sophie said giggling.

Alex smiled meekly and looked over the words one more time.

"So he's in his girl form now right?" He asked.

"Yep, so in your best drag queen voice." Andie said. "Sing this to us."

--

Andie hadn't been expecting to be called so early in the process but when her name was yelled out into the hallway, she smiled and ran down the hall. Going over the song in her head.

The empty stage seemed huge as she walked into the middle of it and stood on the X. Blake sat at the table across from her with two new student directors, Ms. CJ smiled brightly at her and Andie returned it.

"Alright tell us your name and why you want to play the person you're auditioning for." Blake said.

"My name is Andie West," Andie began. "And I actually don't really care which part I audition for as long as I get a part."

"What makes you say that?" Ms. CJ asked. "Why do you want a part in Rent?"

"Because it is one of the best musicals in the entire world." Andie replied. "I mean all the different characters each have their own problems and personalities, they have depth to them and the music in it just makes you fall in love with it. And…..and I'm rambling."

Andie wasn't sure whether or not she blushed but she bit her bottom lip and smiled sheepishly at them.

"Sorry." She murmured.

"That's alright Andie." Blake said. "Can you tell us why you'd like to audition for Mimi if you had originally wanted to play her?"

Andie thought for a moment. Why would she ever want to play Mimi?

"Well, I think I'd want to play Mimi because she and I are in some ways very much alike." Andie started out. "She's not like everyone else and she doesn't care what people have to say about her. The love of her life is something that she doesn't think will ever notice her and the both of them struggle through some pretty rough stuff."

Andie glanced up at the table of judges and rolled her eyes.

"Can I sing now?" She asked. "I'm starting to lose my cool here."

Blake and Ms. CJ chuckled and nodded. Blake stood up and went over to the stereo, he looked at Andie who nodded and pressed play.

Counting it out like Shane had taut her, Andie closed her eyes before opening her mouth.

_You don't want baggage,_

_Without lifetime guarantee._

_You don't want to watch me die._

_I just came to say,_

_Goodbye love,_

_Goodbye love._

_Came to say,_

_Goodbye love._

_Goodbye._

_Just came to say,_

_Goodbye love,_

_Goodbye love_

_Good--bye_

Andie wasn't too sure how that sounded but in her head it sounded pretty nice to her. She cleared her throat and looked at Blake and the others.

"Thank you very much Andie." Blake said. "Send in Alex please."

A wide smile spread across Andie's face and she ran across the stage to throw open the door.

"Alex!" She called to him. "It's your turn."

He came and stood in front of her.

"Just stay calm, talk until you're okay with being in front of them, don't worry it's easy I swear."

Alex nodded and Andie hugged him.

"Good luck."

--

By the time lunch came around, Andie's head hurt and she hadn't even been called back in to do the chemistry test. She was seriously thinking just giving up and going to class. But she knew that both Shane and Blake would kill her so she stayed put. Alex had gone with Chase to bring the girls back lunch and the three of them sat in the hallway watching Taylor rehearse Mimi's revealing song 'Out Tonight'.

"Fifty bucks says she starts stripping right here and now." Shane muttered rolling her eyes.

Andie and Sophie both laughed before shaking their heads.

"You know, her voice isn't all that great." Sophie said rubbing her ear.

Andie choked on her own spit as she tried to cover up her laugh.

"Do you have something to say Andie?"

Looking up at Taylor, Andie smiled sweetly at her.

"Only wondering why you're practicing Out Tonight when it's not what they want us to learn."

Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Because Director Collins gave me specific orders to practice this one, that way I'll be ahead of everyone when I get the part."

Andie raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" She asked. "Well good for you."

Shaking her head, Andie stood up and went to help Chase with the four pizzas he'd bought.

"So who's all gonna share?" Shane asked.

"Doesn't matter." Sophie replied opening a box. "Just grab a slice."

Andie nodded in agreement and plopped down inbetween Chase and Shane.

"What is she doing?" Chase asked nodding towards Taylor.

"Trying to be "sexy" and please don't choke on your pizza." Sophie said dryly.

"Very nice Soph," Alex said as he ate his pizza.

The group of them sat around watching everyone rehearse, many of them skipped lunch. Not bothering to even eat a small snack. Andie knew that if she did that, she'd probably go in to do the chemistry test and throw up all over the place.

"Andie,"

Biting at her pizza, Andie turned to face the person that called her. Tony was grinning at her widely.

"It's time for our chemistry test."

Grinning widely, Andie handed her pizza to Chase and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be back babe, don't you dare eat my pizza." She told him.

Chase gave her a smirk before nodding and Andie jumped to her feet. She held out her hand to Tony before pulling him towards the stage doors.

"Are we doing Light My Candle?" Andie asked as Tony opened the door for her.

"I think so, I hope so anyways." Tony replied. "But knowing Director Collins we probably won't be."

Andie smiled at him before the two of them went over to the X in the middle of the stage.

"Hello Andie, hello Tony." Blake said.

"Hello Director." Tony said.

Andie gave him a smirk.

"Hiya Blake." She said. "So what are we singing?"

Blake faked a glare at her before looking down at the paper in his hands.

"I want you two to do a little bit of Another Day for us." He replied.

"Dang," Andie muttered. "Well that just blows my sunshine out of the door."

"What do you mean?" Ms. CJ asked.

"We both wanted to do Light My Candle." Tony explained.

"We're saving that for the final two." Blake explained. "That way we can make absolute sure that whoever the two are, are our Roger and Mimi."

Both Andie and Tony sighed,

"This is turning out to be a really long day."

**Alright guys! I'm about to go Trick or Treating, I can't wait to get all the candy and crash out afterwards.**

**A/N-I'm splitting the auditions into two parts, so the next chapter we'll find out the results!**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!Danyi**


	25. Reach Out

**Reach Out**

**Hey guys, yes I know I've been gone for a while but I had a little bit of….sad time….and I needed some time to myself and just to hang out with some friends and be out of my house as much as possible. But I'm back now, I should be doing an essay write now but I'll get it done eventually lol, so sorry the updates are taking so long but things just kinda haven't been the same since my friend passed away.**

**Okay so last chapter was nothing but auditions for Rent, we had a little bit of Taylor drama but nothing serious. This chapter will have the results and everything, maybe even a first rehearsal but I think we need some drama lol.**

**A/N-This one is named after Hilary Duff's new song "Reach Out" which I thought I wasn't going to like but I'm slowly getting addicted to it.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, it's probably a very good thing that I don't.**

After three days of auditions, a couple of tantrums, one case of serious stage fright and a tearful freshman, the auditions for Rent closed. Andie was positive that she was going to have to kill Taylor for all the tantrums she threw during those three days and one time there it looked as if Blake wanted to kill her as well. The Sophomore by the name of Annie, had such bad stage fright that when she got ready to sing, she froze and passed out in the middle of the stage. Andie had never seen anything more funny yet horrible in her life. Then at the very end, a freshman named Terrance was sure that he'd sang terribly that he burst into tears the moment Blake walked over to speak with him. It turned out that he was one of the best freshmen they had seen that day and Blake asked him to stick around for a while after everyone had gone home.

Andie, Shane, and Sophie sat side by side on the front steps of the school early Monday morning. The three of them silently hoping that they got the part they wanted. Alex had been so exhausted from the auditions that Andie couldn't wake him to make him come with to wait for Blake to arrive. He had claimed that he had no want to see his brother earlier than required. Sooner than the three had expected, a crowd had started to form outside the school. All of them drama students, all of them excited to see if they got a part or not.

"I don't see Taylor." Shane said with relief. "Maybe she won't show."

Andie snorted and peered through the crowd. It was true that Taylor wasn't anywhere in sight but that wouldn't stop her from showing up and causing a scene at the last moment.

"Alex is here." Sophie said suddenly. "Someone needs to get a camera."

Shane's hand dove into her back while Andie frowned and looked over Sophie's head to try and see him. Sure enough, Alex was pushing his way through the crowd, coming closer and closer to them. But he wasn't by himself, holding tightly to his hand, Chris looked as excited as Alex did. There was a bright flash when the two came to stand in front of Andie, Shane and Sophie and quite a few people yelled out in surprise.

"Shane!" Alex yelled covering his eyes with his free hand. "I'm going to be blind now!"

"Sorry." Shane said with a bright smile. "I couldn't help myself."

Andie chuckled before smiling at the two boys.

"You nervous Alex?" She asked while watching him pick gently at Chris's hand.

"No." Alex said quietly.

Andie chose not to reply because at that very moment, the school doors opened. Shane was already on her feet when she heard the click, having done this for the past four years and Sophie wasn't far behind her. Andie found herself being dragged to her feet and she managed to grab Alex's free hand and pull him inside with her.

Most of the kids ran to the auditorium to see the billboard, Shane and Sophie didn't release their death grips on Andie as they ran and Andie nearly fell a couple of times. She looked at the kids that were crowding around the board and groaned, her stomach was beginning to knot up.

"This happened last year." She murmured.

Shane pushed her way through the crowd until she practically had her nose touching the cast list. Andie squeezed her eyes closed not wanting to look at it while at the same time wanting to see if she even got a part.

"Is Alex playing Angel?" Chris asked moving so that he was standing right by Shane.

"Yes he is!" Shane just about squealed and Alex's hand tightened so much on Andie's that she felt the circulation leave her almost instantly.

"And it's a good thing he and Andie are already so close." Sophie said smirking.

Andie frowned.

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

"Cause you're playing Mimi!" Sophie yelled right in Andie's ear.

Andie would have yelled at her but the shock overtook her body so quickly that she wasn't sure where she was anymore and the world was spinning.

"I think she's in shock." Alex chuckled from behind her. "Someone call Chase."

Andie's face split into a wide grin and she started to laugh.

"Yep," Shane nodded grinning. "She's in shock."

Taking out her phone, Shane pressed the number one button. She held the phone up to her ear and watched as Andie started to laugh even more.

"Hey Chase, we're gonna need your help calming Andie down."

--

After an hour, Andie was perfectly fine again. Alex however was not. It finally sunk in that he was going to be playing Angel and in the middle of the celebration he just kind of passed out on them. Andie laughed and told them they should have been glad she didn't do that. Chris laughed and held Alex at the table. The people who got cast in the musical had taken a very early lunch, most of them too stressed and tired to care about class. The table where Andie and her friends sat was silent as they waited for Alex to wake up.

Andie herself was almost sleep in Chase's warm embrace, she was so happy that she got the part of Mimi that her state of shock had tired her out.

"Blake said that rehearsals start tonight, right after school." Shane said. "But they only go til four."

"Why?" Alex asked, his eyes not open. "Last year didn't they go til like seven?"

"That's when we get close to opening night." Andie informed softly. "They actually go til ten."

Alex's eyes snapped and the girls laughed.

"Don't worry." Sophie said patting his shoulder. "It's not that bad, they feed you good food and it's a lot of fun."

"Okay so who got the part of Roger?" Andie asked sitting up. "Please tell me it was Tony."

Shane and Sophie nodded.

"Good," Andie sighed sitting back. "He's one of the few who I think could do it."

"Very true." Sophie nodded. "And I don't know who got Mark or Collins."

Andie closed her eyes and snuggled back into Chase's chest. He kissed her shoulder and held her tighter.

"Hey guys,"

The entire table sat up and looked across the restaurant. Tony nodded to the door and they all turned to watch Taylor saunter in with her entire crew. Andie rolled her eyes and sunk back down into the warmness of Chase. She didn't really care about Taylor. But sure enough the blue eyed girl had to come over to the table.

"So I heard you got the part Andie." She said.

Nodding once and only once, Andie did not take her eyes from the napkin sitting in front of her.

"Should have known." Taylor said. "It only makes since that a crack head's daughter would play a crackhead."

Andie's entire body tensed but she didn't move. If she got suspended now then her part in the play would be given up.

"Taylor." Andie said rather calmly. "Read between the lines."

Holding up three fingers together toward Taylor, Andie gave her a cheekily smile. It took Taylor a moment to fully get it and during that minute, the table was over come with snickers as they watched her.

"You little--!"

"Is there a problem here?"

Andie smiled to herself while closing her eyes, she didn't really want to have to tell Taylor off, she wanted to keep her good mood today.

"No Director Collins." Taylor said. "I was just congratulating Andie on her getting the lead."

Blake nodded to Taylor and as the girl walked away he rolled his eyes. Placing his hands on the table, he surveyed the group of his little brother's friends.

"You okay Andie?" He asked.

Andie nodded and opened her eyes to give him a slight smile.

"I'm perfectly fine," She said. "I got the part that I wanted so I'm good."

Blake smiled.

"You're going to be a great Mimi," He turned his gaze to his youngest brother. "And Alex, I had no idea you could sing."

Alex shrugged half heartedly.

"You never asked." He murmured. "Besides knowing you, you would have had me in all kinds of classes."

Blake opened his mouth but Alex cut him off.

"Don't even think about it, if you stick me in any choir class I will drop the part of Angel I swear."

The table laughed as Blake pretended to be hurt. He glanced down at his watch and sighed.

"I want you all to go to your afternoon classes." He said loudly to all the tables. "Then rehearsal starts fifteen minutes after school gets out."

Some people murmured in response while others groaned at the fact they had to go to class. Andie and her table being some of the groaners.

"Don't argue just do it." Blake said before leaving.

Andie sighed and leaned back against Chase, she felt him kiss her forehead and she smiled slightly

"So I guess this means we're not gonna see much of each other." He muttered in her ear.

"Why is that?" Andie asked confused.

"Because you're always going to be in rehearsals now." He said softly. "You remember last year."

Andie winced in remembrance of how she and Chase rarely saw each other during the rehearsals for the play.

"We'll just have to make time." She said firmly to him as she kissed his cheek.

The rest of their early lunch was spent laughing and talking and when the school itself got out for lunch, they all headed back across the street to it. The crew who had seen the cast list was ecstatic as they congratulated those who they knew.

Andie smiled and nodded her thanks, she was tired now and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep and sleep for a while but at the moment that wasn't possible. Sitting up a little straighter, Andie almost fell off the bench when suddenly Tony slammed his hands down on the desk.

Before he could say anything though, on the other side of the courtyard a ground had started to form.

"Tony what's going on?" Andie asked getting to her feet at once.

"It's Alex." He said.

Andie jumped over the bench and was running toward the crowd with Chase right behind her before Tony had a chance to explain any further. As she pushed her way through the crowd, Andie could feel anger bubbling inside her. Whoever was bothering Alex was seriously asking for it.

When she finally made it to the middle of the circle, Andie saw Alex sitting on top of the table side by side with Chris. The both of them looked angry but Alex looked as if he was going to lose it very soon.

Looking around for the source of the problem, Andie groaned slightly when she saw Adam standing on the other side of the circle. He was smirking slightly and chuckling at whatever was said moments before Andie's arrival.

"Whatcha doing Adam?" Andie asked stepping into the circle and going to stand by Alex.

"That's right I forgot." Adam said grinning at Andie. "You are friends with these two little faggots aren't you?"

Tilting her head slightly, Andie started to calculate in her head just how many punches she could land on Adam's face before she was pulled off him.

"Collins, man I had no idea that your family had a fruity side to it."

Andie snapped from her calculations to see Chase take a couple of steps towards Adam.

"Not yet Chase." She said grabbing him around the middle and backing away from Adam. She stood him on the other side of Chris and went back to standing near Alex. Andie figured that if she moved quickly she'd get a least ten good hits on his face before someone pulled her off the boy.

"Whatcha thinking about West?" Adam asked breaking her concentration. "How you seem to surround yourself with faggots?"

"I don't surround myself with you do I?" Andie snapped back.

Quite a few people snickered and Adam looked dumbfounded for a moment. He was about to say something back when the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Adam seemed to growl in frustration before glaring at Alex and Chris.

"We'll finish this after your rehearsal."

Andie raised an eyebrow. Lamest threat she'd ever heard in her life. Turning to Alex she smiled brightly at him but Alex looked as if he was going to blow his top soon.

"Alex I'ma need you to calm down." She said patting his shoulder. "He's not worth getting so worked up over."

"I'm going to kill him." Alex muttered darkly under his breath. "He's the dickhead that said he'd give you fifty bucks to blow him last year isn't he?"

Andie opened her mouth before closing it.

"He is huh?" She asked, talking more to herself than Alex. "Well in that case he is worth getting worked up over."

Chase shook his head and grabbed Andie's hand.

"Go to class Alex, you too Chris, you don't wanna be late."

Chris jumped down from the table and looked back at Alex hesitantly. When they met eyes, all the anger seemed to drain from Alex at once and he gave Chris a smile before jumping from the table and slipping his hand into his.

As the two of them walked away talking happily, Chase leaned down to whisper in Andie's ear.

"We have to keep an eye on Adam."

Nodding, Andie kept her eyes on Alex and Chris.

"If he does anything to Alex or Chris, he's dead."

**Right I'm so not happy with this chapter but I've rewritten about three times and I'm starting to get frustrated so, I just decided that this one was the best. This was actually the first one I wrote. **

**A/N-Adam's back and it's gonna be interesting.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	26. Scream

**Scream**

**Hey guys, nothing much going on here at my house. Had a little bit of happiness issues a few days ago but I'm better now. I went to an all night skate with my husband and cousins, ate until I couldn't move at Thanksgiving lol and now I'm about to go to the bookstore to just chill and stuff. But sorry I haven't updated in forever, school is trying to kill me but I'm thankful it's going by so fast lol.**

**Let's see last chapter, we found out the results of the musical auditions, Andie will be playing Mimi, Alex is Angel much to you alls delight lol, Shane is Joanne, Sophie is Maureen, Tony is Roger, a boy named Elijah is going to Collins, a guy by the name of James is playing Benny and a girl with short spiky blond hair named Alice is going to be Mark.**

**A/N-This one is named after my third favorite song from HSM 3 called "Scream".**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, it's probably a very good thing I don't.**

The first rehearsal was always the best. You got to meet everyone, people introduced themselves and everyone found out their jobs if they worked on crew. There had to be at least a hundred people working on Rent, not including the extras which Andie knew wouldn't have to come to rehearsal until they got closer to opening night. It was still a little weird that they were starting so early but everything had to be right with Rent or one small mistake could mess the entire thing up.

So when the last bell of the day rang, Andie practically squealed in joy as she ran to her locker to throw her stuff in it. Sophie and Shane met her halfway to the theater and Alex along with Chris met them at the stage door. It was still locked but a lot of kids stood outside talking excitedly. Andie was looking around at all the kids, she didn't know who had gotten cast as Collins and Mark so she was excited to see that outcome along with whoever was playing Benny.

"You look like you're about ready to bust." A voice said quietly in Andie's ear.

Turning around, she met Chase's eyes and grinned as he pulled her up into a short kiss.

"I'm just really, really excited babe." She said when they pulled apart.

Chase smiled and held her closely, he may not have liked her having to spend so much time away from him but if it made Andie happy he'd roll with it.

"Do you have any idea on who's playing Collins?" Alex asked coming to stand next to Andie.

"No sorry." She said giving him a teasing smile. "Why? I'm pretty sure he's going to be cute."

Alex glared at Andie slightly before shoving her.

"It's not that, I just would like to know who exactly I'm going to be putting my lips on."

Chase's eyes widened for a moment as he remembered that his baby brother would be kissing someone. And he'd have to watch it.

"It'll be okay Chase." Andie sat patting his hand as if she knew exactly what he was thinking. "It's only for a couple of months."

"A couple of months." Chase repeated.

Alex socked his shoulder but didn't say anything. Andie knew that he was as nervous as he looked if not more and she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Don't worry, it's gonna be okay I'm pretty sure you'll be able to stay close to me most of the rehearsal." She said.

Alex nodded and just then Blake opened the theater doors and everyone began to track in. Andie said goodbye to Chase and followed Alex and Shane onto the stage. She took a seat with them as they gathered around the X and Blake stood in the middle surveying them all.

"I want you all to go around and introduce yourselves." He said after a moment or two. "And tell us who or what you'll be doing in Rent."

He pointed to Shane who clambered to her feet and smiled widely.

"I'm Shane and I'm playing Joanne" She said before plopping down on her butt.

"My name's Sophie and I'm Maureen."

Alex looked as if he didn't want to but both Sophie and Andie nudged him hard in the sides.

"I'm Alex and I'm playing Angel."

Taking a breath and pushing herself to her feet, Andie stood up and clasped her hands together in front of her.

"I'm Andie and I'm playing the part of Mimi."

She noticed how some people smirked but Andie ignored them, she didn't really care what they're opinions were. Tony patted her shoulder slightly before standing up himself and giving the group a slight wave and tucking some of his long blond hair behind his ear.

"I'm Tony but now I shall only answer to Roger."

A couple of people snickered and Andie shook her head as he sat back down next to her.

A boy that Andie had never seen before stood up next. He had long braided black hair and a very cute face. He must have been a freshman cause Andie was positive she'd never seen him before.

"I'm Elijah and I'm playing Collins."

Andie met eyes with Alex instantly and she smiled at the shocked look on his face.

"You better get that look out your eye." Andie whispered to him. "We don't wanna make Chris jealous."

Alex pretended to glare at her while bumping shoulders with her.

"Shut up."

Then much to a bunch of their surprise, a girl stood up. She was a little taller than Andie with short spiky blonde hair that was all over her head. She smiled slightly when everyone began to whisper, wondering who exactly she was going to play.

"I'm Alice." She said in a voice that was a little bit raspier than Andie's. "And I'm playing Mark."

Andie felt a smile spread across her face and she giggled when the circle of people broke into a fit of whispers.

The girl gave a laugh and a slight nod to Blake before sitting back down and the last one of the main characters stood up. He had dark brown skin and dreadlocks, he smiled around at them all as well.

"Name is James and I'm playing Benny."

Andie nodded slightly and looked over at Shane who nodded as well. He'd do just fine, they'd picked a good bunch of people.

"Alright," Blake said ten minutes later when everyone had introduced themselves. "Those on crew I want you to pick a corner of the theater where you'll meet and the cast I want to follow me down to the audience."

They all did as they were told and when Andie took a seat inbetween Shane and Alex she felt a smile slip onto her face.

"First off congratulations all of you for getting a part." Blake said. "Now this musical is going to take a lot of time and everyone has to be willing to commit."

He looked around to see if anyone had any objections to that.

"The first song that we're going to learn is the opening number of the play, Seasons of Love."

As he handed out the music, Andie closed her eyes and sighed. She hated getting music, it did her no good since she could not read it. She felt Blake's eyes on her and she opened her eyes to meet his.

"Are you going to learn this year?" Blake asked.

Shaking her head, Andie gave him a bright smile.

"Don't plan on it."

Blake shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alright so we're going to start out going slow and getting the words and notes down then we'll speed it up to normal and get it to where it's suppose to sound." He said taking a seat on a stood near the piano.

--

When rehearsal let out, Andie couldn't stop smiling. The cast was a bunch of fast learners so it didn't take them long to get to actually singing Seasons of Love. Shane had it the hardest though, she had the high note in the song. She hit it three times perfectly and once not so perfect. But she still hit it.

"So where do you want to eat dinner?" Chase asked wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I have no idea." Andie replied shrugging. "We could always--."

"Andie."

The two of them turned to face Alex and Chris who were walking a little ways behind them. Andie raised an eyebrow at who was coming up along side them.

"So he actually kept his threat." She muttered as Adam came to stand a few feet away from them.

"How was rehearsal faggot?" He asked looking at Alex. "Have they fitted you for your dress yet?"

Andie watched from the corner of her eye as Alex balled up the fist that wasn't holding Chris's hand.

"Alex." She said softly. "Let it go."

"And don't get me started on you Andie." Adam laughed. "Playing a crackhead, that's not a far stretch is it?"

Andie simply raised an eyebrow.

"You would know wouldn't you?" She replied calmly. "Listen Adam if I wasn't involved with the play I would have decked you but since I am and therefore can't deck you cause I'll lose my part you better chill the hell out."

Adam gave her a fake look of fear.

"As if you could ever start to scare me." He scoffed.

Rolling her eyes, Andie grabbed the back of Alex's shirt and began to pull him toward the parking lot where Chase's car was.

"Come on Alex, let's go home." She said. "Chris you wanna help me?"

Chris nodded, stepping in front of Alex and beginning to talk quietly. Their faces just inches apart from each other.

"Oh look, the faggots are going to give us a show." Adam said and some of his friends snickered.

Chris ignored them and gently put his hands on Alex's face when he glared over his shoulder at the group of guys.

"Come on Alex." Andie said gently as he slowly started to back up. "Let's go."

Finally after a few moments of Chris whispering quietly and calmly to him, Alex's body relaxed and he unclenched his fists. Chris started to slowly turn him towards the car and when he finally had his back to Adam, they all started to walk slowly towards the shiny black SUV.

"Are you calm?" Andie asked Alex as Chris moved to walk side by side with him.

"I'm calm." Alex repeated nodding slowly.

They had all just sighed in relief when suddenly there was a thud and Alex stumbled forward.

Everything after that seemed to happen in a blur. Andie didn't have to turn around to know who had done it. Alex spun around, said something before ripping himself free of Chris and football tackling Adam to the ground. Andie watched in slight horror as Alex straddled Adam's chest and began to punch him over and over in the face.

"Shit!" Chris hissed as he ran over to him and tried to pry him off of the wannabe rockstar.

"Alex stop!" Andie and Chase yelled.

Chase grabbed Adam and began to tug him from under his little brother. While Andie and Chris snatched Alex away from him.

Andie who hadn't been listening to all the commotion, tuned her ears into Alex who had tears streaming down his face while a curse word left his mouth with each punch.

"Alex you have to stop." Andie said frantically. "Please Alex stop it."

Looking around, Andie was still surprised that no teachers or anything had come out to break the fight up. It took her and Chris a couple of more pulls before finally they were able to fall back onto the ground with Alex held tightly inbetween them.

Chase yanked Adam up by his shirt, pulled him close and whispered something in his ear. Adam who's nose was bleeding and his right eye had swollen shut, nodded quickly before Chase threw him to the ground and glared at him.

Adam scrambled to his feet and while wiping at his bloody nose he turned with his friends and started to walk away.

"Alex are you okay?" Chris asked holding him close and looking him over.

"I'm fine." He muttered, glaring at the ground. "I'm gonna lose my part aren't I?"

Andie frowned and looked up at Chase who was thinking hard.

"I'll talk to Blake." He said after a moment. "Let's go home."

Andie frowned slightly as she walked with Alex's arm linked in hers.

"I'm gonna have to go to therapy now aren't I?" He asked her quietly in one of the saddest voices Andie had ever heard.

Shrugging her shoulders, Andie patted his gently and told him they'd talk about it later.

However when they got home, they all say the look on Blake's face and Andie bit her lip nervously. She pulled Alex close and put her lips next to his ear.

"Yea Alex," She muttered. "You're gonna have to go to therapy."

**I know it's short and sorry but I wanted to at least give you guys something to read. I'll go start on the next WYSN but I can't promise you'll get it tonight.**

**A/N-It's snowing here in Denver! I'm excited!**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters**

**Danyi**


	27. Go Girl

**Go Girl**

**Hey guys, I'm finished with finals and now I have time to write and update. Hopefully if I'm in a creative mood then all three will get updated…hopefully lol. Nothing much has been going on, I'm happy for the most part again. Some boy trouble is really all that's bothering me but it's a really long story with him so we're not even going into that. Oh and I've got this one girl who is trying to talk to me and I've been thinking about talking back but I haven't decided, plus I don't really know how people at my school would take it.**

**Anyways, last chapter we had our first rehearsal of Rent which went pretty okay and then Alex got to kinda beat up Adam. Andie and Chris had to pull him off and Alex was scared he lose his part of Angel. Which is still a possibility. But he'll have to go to therapy now because his parents would love a reason to kick him out of school. So I have no idea what's gonna go down in this chapter but I hope you like it.**

**A/N-This one is named after Ciara's new song "Go Girl" which is a really cool song.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, it's probably a very good thing I don't.**

Alex's first therapy session was set for the following Saturday morning after his fight with Adam. He had protested the whole ordeal completely, he'd lost his temper and there was a now a gaping hole in the kitchen wall. Right where Blake's had been moments before it happen.

Andie understood it completely. She wouldn't want to go to therapy either. It was bad enough that Shane had to go but now Alex too? And the both of them were seeing Lydia. Andie just knew that soon she'd be wanting Andie to come in for regular sessions and when that happen then hell would have officially froze over. Today however, right after Alex's session Shane was going in and Lydia had requested that Andie come in with her. Andie could seriously say that she did not see this meeting ending well. But she'd do it for Shane and for Shane only.

"Andie?"

Jumping slightly, Andie's head snapped up to see Alex standing at the top of the basement stairs.

"Yes Alex?" She asked tilting her head slightly.

"Will you come with me today?" He asked fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"I have to, Shane has an appointment right after you and Lydia wants me to go in with her." Andie explained rolling her eyes and sitting up. "Let me put on some shoes, I'll meet you at the car in ten."

Alex gave her one sharp nod before disappearing back up the steps. Sighing, Andie looked over the side of the bed and began to pull her shoes onto her feet.

--

Twenty minutes later, Alex was sitting on the leather couch in Lydia's room. Andie, Chase, Shane and Blake were waiting right outside the door from him and Alex knew that was the only thing keeping him calm at the moment. He hadn't been here all over five minutes and Lydia had already written down an entire page of notes on him.

"Well Alexander," She began finally looking up at him. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Alex." He muttered. "Not Alexander, just Alex."

"Alright then Alex." She said nodding. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Nothing." Alex replied not meeting her eyes. "I don't want to talk about anything."

Lydia nodded and wrote something else down on the paper. Alex felt his fist clench, he really wished she stop writing useless stuff down about him. Lydia paused for a moment as he shoved his hands under his legs and tried very hard to think of something happy.

"My anger." He said though clenched teeth.

"What about your anger?" Lydia asked surveying him very carefully.

"It's getting harder and harder to control." He muttered. "I have to really try hard."

"What makes you angry Alex?" Lydia asked.

"Everything." He replied. "Everything pisses me off."

Lydia nodded for what felt like the hundredth time, Alex noticed though that she didn't write anything down.

"Is there anything that you can do to stop your anger from rising?" She asked. "Anyone who can calm you before you start?"

"Andie." Alex said at once. "I could never be angry at her and if she tells me I have to calm down I do."

"Andie, as in Andie West?" Lydia asked.

Alex nodded.

"Is there anyone else?" She continued.

"My brothers, although sometimes they make it worse." Alex whispered.

"Why do they sometimes make it worse?" Lydia inquired making Alex glare at her.

Why did she have so many damn question?

"They make it worse because they try to be sympathetic and pretend that they know what I'm going through and how I'm feeling." He grinded out.

"How do you know they don't know?" She asked. "Aren't you younger than them? Maybe something happened before you wee born?"

"No." Alex snapped. "They don't know what I'm going through and it didn't happen to them before I was born, I know my brothers."

"But doesn't Andie try to be sympathetic and pretend to know what you're going through?" Lydia asked frowning.

"No she doesn't." Alex replied. "She doesn't say that she knows what I'm going through because she knows that I know she does. Me and her connect, we always have."

"Connect in what way?"

"We just," Alex fumbled his words a bit, searching for the right ones to say. "We clicked, we just do."

Lydia did write that down and Alex rolled his eyes.

"Let's talk about some of the stuff that makes you happy." Lydia said after a few moments of silence. "Besides Andie, what else makes you happy?"

"Chris." He muttered. "He makes me really happy."

"Who's Chris?" Lydia asked.

"He's my boyfriend." Alex replied.

Lydia nodded in understand writing this down.

"And how long has he been your boyfriend?" She asked.

"Since the end of the summer." Alex answered.

"And why does he make you happy?"

Alex opened his mouth to reply but shut it in thought. Why did Chris make him happy? He really had no clue, or rather, he'd just never thought about why exactly.

"He just does." Alex muttered. "He accepts me, makes me happy, cares about me--."

"Loves you?"

Alex stopped to stare at the woman. Did Chris love him? More importantly did He love Chris?

Alex had never really considered the fact of falling in love with him.

"I--I don't know." He finally answered. "We're never talked about love."

Lydia tilted her head.

"Then are you sure it's a relationship?" She questioned. "Maybe it's just rather a very close friendship."

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Lady," He said. "We're both fifteen years old, how many fifteen year olds do you know that are in complete and total love?"

Lydia opened her mouth to answer but Alex stood up.

"Can I go?" He asked.

"If you want." She replied nodding to the door.

Alex muttered a thank you and left the room. He'd asked to leave because he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to answer her questions without snapping at her. When he got out to where Chase, Andie, Shane and Blake were, he sighed and went over to them.

"Can we go?" He asked quietly.

Andie was the first to reach him and she tilted her head slightly.

"Not yet, Shane still has to go in there." She said cupping his face in her hands. "You okay?"

Alex nodded leaning into her touch and feeling himself calm down instantly.

"You ready Andie?" Shane asked gently from the door.

Andie nodded and kissed Alex's forehead, hating that she had to stand on her tip toes to do so.

The two girls disappeared into the room and Andie hesitated for a moment. She'd been hoping ever since she got out of the hospital that she'd never have to see this woman again. But sadly here she was again.

When Shane and Andie both sat down on the couch, Lydia smiled at them.

"Hello Shane, nice to you see again Andie."

Andie bit back the smart ass comment that almost escaped her lips

"So today I will probably annoy you both and make you slightly angry at me."

Andie opened her mouth to reply to that but Shane bumped knees with her.

"I want to try and get to the bottom of Shane's problem and see if it all either starts with her family or with herself."

Shane nodded tiredly and laid down across the couch, her head in Andie's lap.

"Let's start with that gesture right there." Lydia said flipping to a clean sheet of paper.

Shane groaned and covered her face.

"Andie," Lydia said turning her attention to her. "What are your feelings toward Shane?"

Andie was taken aback by the question.

"She," Pausing, Andie looked down at the green eyed girl. "She's one of my best friends, I love her."

"Just as a friend?" Lydia asked.

Andie opened her mouth to reply but stopped. Looking down at the girl, she tilted her head slightly. Thinking her answer through carefully. Debating on how she was going to word this.

"Like a sister," She finally said. "There have been times, when I felt different about her, but I came to the conclusion that we're just very close friends."

Lydia nodded and seemed to be lost in thought for a moment.

"You've kissed her haven't you Shane?"

Shane glared at the woman,

"It was a long time ago." She replied. "A spur of the moment kinda of thing."

Lydia nodded.

"And of course you don't believe me." Shane said.

"I didn't say that." Lydia replied.

"You didn't have to." Shane snapped back. "I love Andie yes, I have for the longest time but she's with Chase and I have Alexis."

Andie stared down at the dark skinned girl.

"So could this be your reason behind your sudden urge to cut again?"

Shane shook her head furiously.

"No it's not." She replied firmly.

"Have you considered it though?" Lydia asked. "The fact that you wished Andie was with you and not with Chase has drove you to cut again."

"But it hasn't." Shane said. "You and I both know it's something else."

"What is it?" Andie asked. "I hate being left out."

Shane shook her head.

"It's nothing right now." She replied. "I'll tell you later."

Andie nodded, knowing that pressing Shane for answers wouldn't be the best thing.

"Listen, I don't wanna talk about this anymore." Shane said. "This session is over early."

Lydia nodded reluctantly and Shane jumped to her feet.

"Come on D," She muttered.

Andie jumped to her feet as well and followed the shorter girl out back into the hallway.

"Can we go now?" Both Shane and Alex said at the same time.

"Yes." Blake sighed. "We can go now children."

--

The Monday after Alex's first session, there was no sign of Adam anywhere. The day itself passed without any problems. Andie went to all her classes, fell asleep in Math and Geography, and had an awesome lunch with the crew.

"Hey D," Missy said taking a seat on Andie's knee. "We should go shopping this weekend chica."

Andie laughed and nodded.

"Alright, Saturday after rehearsal."

Missy nodded but did not get up from her seat.

"Is there something else you have to tell me Miss?" Andie asked. "You're kinda cutting off the circulation in my leg."

Missy laughed and bounced three times. Andie's leg gave out and Missy went tumbled to the ground while Andie turned her body around and wrapped her arms around Chase's neck to avoid falling to the ground as well.

"That's what you get." She stuck her tongue out at the small Mexican and she returned the gesture.

"Andie." Alex said getting her attention.

"Yes love?" She replied looking at him.

"Tonight we're working on Out Tonight." He teased. "You do know that right?"

Andie's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"You're lying." She muttered. "Please tell me you're lying."

Alex shook his head happily.

"Tasha is getting the different outfits together right as we speak."

Groaning, Andie put her head down on the table.

"Let's go." Alex sang in his best girl voice. "Out, tonight."

Andie's water bottle just barely missed his forehead and Alex couldn't control the laughter that erupted from him.

--

"Well Andie," Blake said that night during rehearsal. "Tasha wants to see you in the back."

Andie sighed and closed her eyes before pushing herself up and disappearing to the back.

"You wanted to see me Tasha dear?" Andie asked.

Tasha nodded and pointed to a rack that was labeled Mimi.

Andie walked over to it and started to thumb through the outfits, her eyes getting wider with each one.

"I'm not wearing any of these." She said after a moment. "You can't make me."

She heard Tasha sigh in a dangerous tone.

"Do you really want to test that theory?" She asked.

Shaking her head, Andie bit back her smart comment and picked out one of the outfits.

"You have got to be kidding me." She murmured.

"Shut up and go try it on." Tasha said shoving her from the room. "Go on."

Andie muttered something to herself before slinging the outfit over her shoulder and heading for the changing room. She had completely forgotten about Out Tonight and now she couldn't believe that she was actually going to do it. Grimacing, she closed the door to the changing room.

She couldn't wait to see Chase's reaction.

**Hmm I'm moving fast today lol. But it's probably because I need to update all my stories. However I hope you liked this.**

**A/N-Lydia can be quite annoying can't she?"**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	28. Look Back At Me

**Look Back At Me**

**Hi….yes I know I've been gone for a long ass time. And for that I'm terribly sorry. It's been busy as hell over here where I live and certain things have kept me from writing. Most of time is spent making sure that everyone I care for is okay and happy and then keeping me happy which is a lot more difficult than I at first thought. But anyways I'm back and gonna try and update every story hopefully tonight because next week I have CSAP and won't be able to write.**

**Um, this will be the chapter before they put on Rent, then I think we're gonna do three more chapters to wrap everything up. Cause this story is starting to drag and I need to finish it. This is just a filler while I write the super long Rent chapter lol.**

**A/N-This one is named after a song by Trina called "Look Back At Me" it's a really good song to party to.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, it's a good thing I don't.**

Months seemed to be flying by. Andie couldn't believe it, soon she'd be graduating from high school and going on to bigger and better things. Chase would be at her side the entire time and so would her crew. Sophie was merely months away from getting her company launched with Tyler and Nora's help and if she got it open by graduation then it could be guaranteed that the crew would have jobs. Good paying jobs that would shoot them into fame and money. Three of Shane's paintings were about to be bought and if they were then she'd sign with the companies to paint for them. Yes, life seemed to be going pretty good right now.

--

"What do you mean it fell down?"

Andie winced as she pulled open the stage door. Something had fallen on set, they were all going to be in trouble.

"How bad is the damage?"

Walking slowly and quietly out onto stage, Andie looked around at the set. It wasn't until she had almost turned in a complete circle did she see it. The stairs in which she used climb up during "Out Tonight" had collapsed. Not completely but just enough so that it was clearly visibly and no one would be able to get to the other side of the stage if they weren't fixed.

"It has to be fixed by tomorrow!" Andie turned to watch him pull at his hair. "We open tomorrow night!"

"Blake." Andie said quietly as the freshman scurried away from him.

Blake whipped around so fast that he stumbled a little before catching himself.

"Take a deep breath." Andie said when he looked at her. "Calm yourself, everything's gonna be fine."

"So you say now." Blake said rubbing roughly at his unshaven face. "Half the stage just fell down, I have no idea where Alex is, Sophie's red dress isn't fitting right and Shane refuses to wear a wig."

Andie covered her mouth with her hand as a giggle escaped her mouth.

"I'll talk to Shane and find Alex." She gave him a bright smile. "How's that sound?"

Blake nodded tiredly before turning away from her to stare at the fallen set.

Taking that as her que to leave, Andie walked quietly back off the stage and out into the hallway. She knew exactly where Alex was but first she needed to convince Shane that a wig was necessary since it would be weird for quiet reserved Joanne to have a Mohawk.

Pulling her phone from her pocket, Andie quickly dialed Shane's number and pressed the piece of plastic to her ear.

"I know." Shane's voice said the moment the ringing stopped. "I'm gonna have to wear a wig."

Laughing, Andie nodded her head.

"Yes you are, come on it's not gonna be that bad." She said as she took the steps two at a time.

"It's just," Shane paused. "It'll crush my Mohawk!"

Taking the phone away from her ear, Andie stopped on the steps and tried hard not to bust out laughing.

"We'll comb it back up right after I promise." She said once she was sure she wouldn't laugh.

"Yea well…" Shane trailed off.

"Just get down to the stage, Blake is about to bust a blood vessel." Andie said.

"Why?" Shane asked.

Andie could hear her moving around in the background.

"Half the set fell down, Soph's dress ain't fitting right, Alex is M.I.A and you're refusing to put on a wig."

Shane laughed and Andie heard a door open.

"Alright I'll see you down there." She said.

"Yep, as soon as I go get Alex." Andie replied.

Once she and Shane had ended their conversation, Andie dropped the phone back into her pocket and finished her adventure to the choir room. She could see Alex sitting Indian Style in the middle of the floor. His eyes close, he was singing something that Andie couldn't hear.

Quietly she opened the door and slipped inside, shutting it softly behind her. After listening for a moment, she could hear him muttering I'll Cover You.

"Dude." Andie said loudly.

Alex's entire body jumped at least three inches off the ground and his eyes snapped opened.

"Damn it Andie!" He yelled when he realized who it was. "Don't do that shit!"

"Haha, watch the language." She giggled grinning.

Rolling his eyes, Alex clambered to his feet and dusted away invisible dirt.

"Which brother is looking for me?" He asked.

Which do you think?" Andie asked linking arms with him as he came over to her.

"What's gone wrong now?" Alex asked.

"The set fell." Andie replied causally. "It's fixable though, Blake's just having a heart attack cause we open tomorrow night."

"He's having a heart attack," Alex muttered. "Mines is about ready to explode, I don't think I can do this Andie."

"Yes you can." Andie said squeezing his arm. "Trust me."

Alex sent her an uncertain look but said none the less,

"I trust you."

--

Chase and Moose stood side by side as they watched stage crew carry out from the stage broken pieces of what looked like wood.

"Wonder what happened." Chase said quietly.

One of the girls that was part of a team carrying a really long board glared at him.

"You don't wanna know." She muttered.

Moose laughed and walked into the stage, Chase soon followed him and they both watched with wide eyes as about twenty people stood around one part of the stage.

"The stairs fell." A voice said from behind them.

"Not completely." Another voice said. "Just half of them."

Turning, the two boys caught sight of their girlfriends grinning widely at them.

"No one was hurt though right?" Moose asked.

"Well, Blake I think might be giving himself a migraine but other than that no." Andie laughed as she hugged Chase.

"Andie, Director Collins says we're running a full rehearsal in a hour so you should go get something to eat." Tasha said as she walked by her.

"Okay thanks." Andie replied.

Then she turned to Chase and smiled up at him.

"How bout it Boy Band?" She asked. "An early dinner?"

Chase smiled and looked at his watch.

"It's four in the afternoon." He said.

"Okay so it's a very early dinner." Andie replied rolling her eyes. "Where should we go eat?"

"Is it just us tonight?" Chase asked.

"If we sneak out now then yes." Andie replied. "But if not then I can't promise anything."

Chase smiled wider and took his hand in hers.

"Well then in that case." He looked around. "Let's go!"

Laughing, Andie allowed him to drag her off stage and out to his car.

"I didn't know you could move that fast Boy Band." She teased as she climbed into his car.

"Only for you Sunshine." Chase shot back.

--

Alex wasn't sure if he would survive doing an entire play with them high ass heels on. He'd never worn heels before and he was seriously starting to wonder if women were out of their minds for wearing the damn things for days at a time.

He stood in front of the costume rooms full length mirror staring at his feet. Chris sat behind him laughing his head off and Alex glared at him.

"Shut it." He muttered as he wobbled the side slightly.

"Why didn't Director Collins have u start wearing them at the begging of rehearsal?" Chris asked once he'd calmed down.

"Because it was something that slipped his mind." Alex replied. "That tends to happen with old people."

"I heard that!"

Both Alex and Chris snickered and Alex tried one more time to walk across the room. His ankles felt as if they were going to snap and he paused momentarily,

"How do women do it?" He muttered to himself as he sunk to the ground next to Chris.

"I believe they just know how." Chris said matter of factly.

Alex smirked and unzipped the boots from his feet. Slipping them off he study the shoe for a moment before sighing and putting it back on.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked.

"Trying to find an equation that will make me walk in these things right." Alex replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "If I can find an equation to wrap my head around then I'll be able to walk in them."

"Okay then." Chris said getting to his feet. "You're gonna need peace and quiet then I suppose. How about I go get us some food?"

Alex smiled at him and held his hand out to him.

Chris grasped it tightly and pulled Alex to his feet.

"Burger King?" Alex asked once they were face to face.

Chris nodded rolling his eyes and leaned forward to kiss Alex gently. When they pulled apart, Chris pulled on Alex's jacket and left the room.

Alex himself went back to trying to walk around without face planting it. Licking his lips slightly, he couldn't help but smile to himself as he fell to the ground once more.

--

When Andie got back to the set, Elijah came and asked her if she'd been to the costume room yet.

"No," Andie said slowly. "Should I have?"

Chuckling, Elijah grabbed her arm and led her to the back of the stage and into the costume room. Just as they entered it, they heard a loud crash and a muffled,

"Son of a bitch!"

Raising both eyebrows, Andie looked at Elijah for an explanation.

"Alex is trying to work some high heels." He said pointing.

Looking around him, Andie saw that the boy in question had fallen into one of the many clothes racks. His right leg was the only thing sticking up and a pair of very nice black high heeled boots were gleaming in the bright light.

"You alright there Alex?" Andie asked as she bit her lip.

"Don't laugh." Alex said through gritted teeth as he pulled himself to his feet. "Don't none of you guys laugh or I swear I'll sock you."

"I ain't laughing." Elijah said grinning.

"I'm trying not to." Andie added.

When he was back on his feet, Alex glared down at them.

"Stupid boots." He muttered. "Can even make it half way across the damn room, how does Blake expect me to run around in these death traps?"

Andie bit her lip and decided to keep her comment to herself.

"Alex." She murmured as he tried to walk again but only made if four steps.

"Shit!" He yelled as he clambered back to his feet.

"Alex." Andie tried a little louder but it was drowned out by the frustrated yell that the freshman Collins gave when his head collided with one of the racks of clothes.

She could see the anger building in his eyes and Andie quickly rushed over to him.

"Alex calm down." She said grabbing his hands. "I'll help you, I know why you keep falling."

Alex let out the breath that he'd been holding and looked at Andie with tired eyes.

"Then help me." He said.

--

When it actually came time for rehearsals to start, Alex was walking pretty okay in his high heels, Shane was wearing her wig, Sophie's red dress was being pent correctly by Tasha and the stairs were almost fixed. Blake himself was sitting down in the audience with a cup of strong coffee in one hand and a cheese burger in the other. Andie was sitting with her legs swinging over the edge of the stage and quickly going over her lines in her head.

"Do you think we should start?"

Blake's question took her by surprise and Andie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you alright Blake?" She asked.

He shrugged as an answer and Andie quickly got to her feet.

"Is everyone ready?" She called back behind her.

"Not really," A few voices replied.

"Fifteen minutes." Blake yelled. "Fifteen until I call curtain."

A few okays came back but mostly everyone began to scurry around, fixing things they thought they didn't have time to fix before.

Andie smiled down at Blake and just when she thought things might actually go according to plan tonight they heard another crash.

"God damn it!"

**Told you guys it was a filler but I at least wanted to get something up for you guys to read just cause I've been gone for so long. I'm gonna try and get everything updated tonight which means it's gonna be a long night but still hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**A/N-Blake's gonna be insane by opening night lol.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


End file.
